Reunion of Blood and Roses
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Hiei y Kurama poseen un extraño deseo al estar uno frente del otro, Amaterasu por su lado, ha anunciado a los principales sospechosos ¿Cómo lo tomarán Yusuke y Kuwabara?...CAP. XI, reviews ONEGAI!
1. Prólogo de las más extrañas palabras

**Reunion** **of Blood and Roses**

**Introducción**

Tal parece que los Tantei nunca pueden descansar puesto que tienen en sus manos una nueva misión, pero no sólo por Koenma, sino por su padre y alguien mucho más fuerte…

La misión no será fácil, según los dioses han dicho que en el instante que la rosa y la sangre se reúnan, grandes desastres ocurrirán en el Ningenkai, Makai y Reikai, porque sólo ellos dos poseen el destino final.

La búsqueda del omei y los zoku ha dado inicio y con ellos, la leyenda del antiguo _Bara_ _to Chi_ dará inicio… cada uno posee un destino al que ya no puede rechazar ¿Qué pasará?

**Prólogo de las más extrañas palabras**

En un lugar alejado de la humanidad, donde está cubierto por nubes; aquél sitio al que llegan las almas luego de morir para recibir el castigo final de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus actos… parece que se encuentra en un movimiento muy denso…

Se observa que por todo el lugar caminaban seres de diversas clases, todos ellos bastante ocupados o desesperados; otros más miraban el reloj dándose cuenta que se acercaba una hora.

Uno de ellos estaba más nervioso que todos los demás, se rasca su calva cabeza y luego junta sus manos así como mira por todos lados para observar si venía alguien o no.

-Koenma-sama se molestará si no estamos presentes todos!- decía la bestia azulada con un tono de total desesperación.

Mientras se mueve de un lado a otro, alguien llega volando en un extraño remo… su kimono rosado se movía al compás de ese viento que generaba en el instante de su vuelo. Sus ojos observan a ese ogro y baja de inmediato.

Se acomoda un poco su coleta azulada para luego desaparecer ese remo de sus manos, observa al ser muy tenso y decide sonreírle.

-Perdón por la tardanza Ogri, se me hizo un poco tarde- contesta la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Botán-san! Un poco más y Koenma-sama deseará nuestra ejecución porque no estamos a tiempo.

-Lo… sé, demo… es necesario tanto… movimiento?- la chica de nombre Botán mira que todos iban de un lado a otro con mucha prisa o nervios.

Ogri, como así lo nombró la chica, coloca sus manos en sus hombros y la jala un poco; ella se asusta ante ese gesto y se suelta de inmediato.

-Pero cálmate Ogri! Es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo!

No debió decir eso la chica, todos dejaron sus actividades para observarla; Ogri se pega en su cabeza y toma su mano para llevarla a lo que sería una gran Sala de Conferencias.

-Se puede decir que es eso… pero, es que vendrá nuestra jefa Mayor! Se ha convocado una Reunión General!- explica el ogro a Botán, la cual abre los ojos como platos y lanza un grito de nervios total.

-NANI? Te… te,… te refieres… a… nuestra Altísima Reina!- responde Botán mucho más nerviosa de lo que los demás la habían puesto.

El ogro asiente y la shinigami baja la mirada, sabía a la perfección que, cuando se convocaba una Reunión General y estaba presente esa personalidad considerada como alguien muy importante, se trataba de un asunto de suma delicadeza.

Entonces los dos llegan corriendo a una gran puerta cubierta de oro con incrustaciones de jade y diversas piedras preciosas, una zona donde pocas veces tenían acceso a ella… observan que estaba abierta y unos guardias del Reikai vigilan con sumo cuidado la entrada al sitio.

Botán observa que el lugar era muy espacioso, con bastante luz y las paredes eran de un color azul y en algunas de ellas había algunas imágenes de tiempos antiguos… el ambiente se percibe como un poco tenso y envuelto en un halo de misterio que deja a la chica un poco perturbada.

-Botán-san! Debemos sentarnos cerca de Koenma-sama!- Ogri jala el kimono de la chica y ésta sale de su trance de tal forma que se acercan a la gran mesa que se encontraba colocada en el centro del lugar.

Era una mesa rectangular muy alargada, ocupada por varios asientos de color negro mientras que en una de las esquinas de la mesa, había un asiento mucho más vistoso que los demás, parecía que el sitio donde se sentará esa personalidad de que le se está hablando por todo el lugar.

-Hasta que llegan, ya me estaba preocupando!- dice una voz que asusta un poco a los dos.

-Koenma-sama!- grita de emoción Botán y abraza ligeramente al hijo del gran Rey Enma; éste se sonroja un poco y la separa casi de inmediato.

-…Botán, onegai,... en fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar, no falta mucho para que llegue mi padre y… nuestra Altísima Reina; Koenma por su lado parece un poco nervioso y Ogri trata de calmarlo dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

-Tranquilo señor, pero… por qué se ha convocado un evento como este?

El chico con chupón en sus labios, se queda en silencio… daba a entender que tampoco lo sabía muy bien pero, todo fue una orden de su padre esa misma mañana, así que no estaba enterado del todo. Koenma vestía un traje muy elegante de color blanco y en su espalda descansaba una capa negra que llegaba casi al suelo; en su frente yacía el signo de que era el hijo de Enma.

De esa forma, ellos tres se sientan… Botán y Ogri quedan a la derecha y a la izquierda de Koenma respectivamente observando a los siguientes visitantes. Algo que ninguno de ellos dos se esperaba era que, no sólo ellos estarían presentes sino que, seres del Makai entraban a la sala…

-Koenma-sama! Cómo es que están aquí Yomi y Mukuro!- pregunta muy nerviosa Botán pero una mirada más tranquila de Koenma la calma un poco.

-Cuando se habla de una Reunión General, están presentes todos… hasta ellos aunque ya no sean los reyes del mundo del Mal.

Yomi y Mukuro se separan para colocarse en los asientos que se les fueron asignados aunque se hacen una leve inclinación como una forma de saludo. Por su parte, el que tiempo atrás fue el Rey de Gandara, vestía unas ropas de color azul marino (parecidas a las que usaba cuando reinaba) una capa negra y en su cintura poseía lo que parecía ser una espada. Mukuro vestía un traje de color violeta y también una capa de color negro…

No sólo ellos estaban presentes, también uno de esos hombres que provenían del ya casi desaparecido reino de Razien; el líder actual del Makai, así como los otros reyes que constituían lo que llamamos como Meikai o el mundo espiritual.

Al paso de una hora, todos ya se encontraban en sus asientos; ninguno decía palabra alguna y se lograban escuchar los cuchicheos de Botán y Ogri.

-Koenma-sama… y porque no llamaron a Yusuke y a los demás?- pregunta Botán tras mirar varias veces la puerta y no encuentra a los detectives espirituales.

-Se me ordenó que no los llamara- responde Koenma mientras se cruza de brazos, parecía molesto a esa orden.

-…entonces ya no tanto como Reunión General, puesto que Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei son el grupo elite de todos los detectives espirituales que existen en el Ningenkai- comenta Ogri un poco extrañado y su príncipe asiente ante esas palabras.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre me dijo que era mejor así… ya después de la Reunión General serán llamados.

-… con este ruido, el ambiente es demasiado perturbador, más de lo que ya está- la shinigami de cabello azulado y el Ogro observan que Yomi se encontraba de brazos cruzados y los miraba, aunque no poseía la vista podía escuchar claramente lo que supuestamente hablaban entre ellos.

Ambos se molestan un poco y hacen caso omiso al comentario del youkai, Mukuro no dice nada pero abre sus ojos al mirar que llegaba el Gran Rey Enma, acompañado de sus otros nueve socios, los otros Reyes que lo ayudaban en su labor…

La Reunión General se trata precisamente de una reunión de todos los altos mandos que conformaban el Makai, que van en representación del actual líder del mundo del Mal y de sus asesores Yomi y Mukuro; del Reikai que lo representan el gran rey Enma seguido de sus nueve asociados y su hijo Koenma, el cual va en representación del Ningenkai o el mundo humano, aunque también se incluyen a los detectives espirituales que están en su total mando pero… por extrañas razones no se les envió tal invitación.

Este evento ocurre en pocas ocasiones, se ha dicho que desde el instante que los primeros dioses que crearon el mundo, sólo se han convocado a tres reuniones de esta clase, pues el objetivo principal se trata de resolver aquellos asuntos que se necesitan de mucha delicadeza o bien, los que pongan en una alerta máxima a los tres mundos…

Los dioses de los Altos Cielos, los líderes máximos y totalitarios de los diversos mundos son los que convocan estas reuniones pero sólo en una ocasión, el líder máximo se presenta al evento. En esta cuarta reunión se rumora que la actual líder de los Altos Cielos y por lo tanto, la reina totalitaria, hará acto de presencia.

El gran Rey Enma observa a su hijo y se sienta cerca de ellos, parecía un poco más nervioso… mira a todos los presentes para luego acomodarse sus gafas y esperar al último invitado.

El ambiente luego de la llegada de éstas personas se hizo más tenso, nadie sabía perfectamente la razón de la reunión; tal parecía que el Rey Enma era que sabía algunos detalles.

No pasó mucho cuando en la entrada de la puerta se observa una silueta, era alta y bastante delgada. Todos casi al unísono se levantan de sus asientos (hasta Yomi y Mukuro sin pensar nada extraño, como la ven?); observan que esa mirada fría y de un zafiro único en el mundo mira a los presentes.

Ya estaba presente, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la líder total: su largo cabello azabache caía como cascada entre sus hombros y llegaba casi al suelo, adornado con algunos palillos y flores; su piel blanca como la misma nieve y su cuerpo, cubierto por un kimono de gran belleza y de color dorado la hacía lucir como un ser totalmente bello.

Camina lentamente por el lugar hasta llegar a ese asiento que estaba asignado especialmente para ella, uno de sus soldados queda a su lado y ella, mira una vez más a los presentes sin mostrar gesto alguno; ella después de todo, se consideraba un ser tan frío que muy pocos podrían saber que pensaba exactamente o como se sentía en ese momento.

-…a todos, gracias por su presencia en este evento- dice esas palabras fríamente, todos seguían de pié aún y hacen una ligera reverencia- doy por iniciada esta cuarta Reunión General.

Tras decir esas palabras, ella se sienta ayudada por ese soldado y los invitados hacen lo mismo tras verla sentada. Botán se sentía totalmente nerviosa a lo que ocurría pero Ogri no tanto, eso se debía que ella nunca había participado en esa clase de eventos.

-Descuida Botán…- musita Koenma mirándola por el ovillo de su ojo.

Ella asiente y se dispone a escuchar lo que estaba por decir.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a esta reunión,…yo, Megami Amaterasu, Altísima Reina de los Altos Cielos y líder totalitaria de los tres mundos los he convocado a esta reunión porque el Reikai, el Makai y el Ningenkai… han entrado en un halo de peligro… tal parece que se ha llegado a la etapa final de todo…

Cuando se escuchan esas palabras, todos se quedan extrañados y bastante sorprendidos; no era común que la diosa de dioses mencionara esas palabras.

-Como casi todos saben… mis antepasados han dejado un legado mejor conocido como **_Kojiki_**, el cual habla del **_Omei_**…- explica la diosa sin mostrar temor o algo por el estilo, observa que Mukuro se levanta de su asiento para pedir el permiso de tomar la palabra-… adelante Mukuro-sama.

-Su Altísima Reina, habla del estigma conformado por lo que muchos llaman… la reunión del _Bara_ _to Chi_?- la mirada de esa mujer mostraba seriedad pero un poco de preocupación comienza a recorrer su cuerpo.

-…exactamente Mukuro-sama, por eso mismo los he convocado a todos ustedes, puesto que las primeras señales del Omei han hecho acto de presencia.

Eso deja a todos sin palabras, algunos reyes que se encontraban alrededor de Enma comienzan a susurrar extrañas palabras; Mukuro regresa a su asiento y queda en silencio, Yomi podía percibir lo que se decía y su mirada muestra sorpresa al fijarse en esa diosa, por un breve instante logró percibir el sentimiento de la preocupación en ese ser femenino de ojos zafiro.

Koenma lleva una de sus manos a su boca, no lo creía… mientras que Botán y Ogri se muestran mucho más tensos.

-Uno de los nuestros se ha encontrado sin vida hace tres días, muerto de la peor manera en la que se puede hallar a alguien- eran las palabras de esa diosa, se mostraba todavía sería pero sus palabras comienzan a quebrarse un poco.

El rey Enma baja la mirada y su hijo lo nota, éste se acerca a él y el padre le comenta lo que ocurrió exactamente.

-Ha muerto uno de los hermanos de la Altísima Reina,… fue hallado muerto en la sala principal del castillo en **_Takamagahara_**, no quedó nada de su cuerpo, sólo se encontró su cabeza cubierta de sangre… pero lo más extraño de todo que se percibía un olor a rosas.

-Nani?- Koenma se exalta ante esas palabras, pues escuchar un crimen de esa clase era un muy mal presagio.

Amaterasu observa la reacción de Koenma y baja un poco la mirada para luego tomar un poco de aire y seguir hablando.

-Debemos de encontrar cuanto antes a los **_zoku_**, antes de que ellos encuentren a su estigma y los reúnan, ya que si se cumple… pueda que este sea nuestro fin, no se sabe que clase de desastres puedan ocurrir si se unen…

-Su Altísima Reina, alguna señal o símbolo para identificar lo que menciona?... sinceramente yo no creo que exista lo que llaman… Omei- Yomi se levanta de su asiento y Amaterasu posa su mirada en la de él.

-…es lógico que llegue a pensar en tal cosa, el legado Kojiki existe desde los tiempos en que usted no andaba por el mundo, mejor cuide sus palabras…

Para Yomi fue algo que lo hace enfurecer, aunque no tenga el sentido de la vista observa como esa mujer sonríe y lo mira casi de forma amenazadora, luego se fija en Koenma que estaba sorprendido.

-Koenma-sama… que piensa usted?

-Eh, yo… supongo que debemos de encontrar a los zoku y detenerlos… su idea es bastante… interesante.

Eso hace sonreír una vez más a esa mujer, cuando sus labios forman una sonrisa, demuestra que algo le llama la atención o le interesa.

-Entonces…me gustaría que mañana estuviese presente el grupo elite, sus cuatro mejores detectives espirituales.

Tras decir esas palabras, los presentes fijan su vista completamente en Koenma, era la primera vez que recibía un mandato de ella pues en la mayoría de las veces provenían de su padre o bien, él mismo tomaba sus decisiones… aunque eso después generaba problemas.

Para Mukuro y Yomi fue algo un poco sorpresivo pero… por un breve instante cruzan miradas, pues sabían a la perfección de quien se trataba ese grupo.

-Yo… me siento,… muy honrado con sus palabras, descuide su Altísima Reina, mis ayudantes Ogri-san y Botán-san los traerán a este recinto mañana mismo- responde el hijo de Enma mientras hace una reverencia.

-Que así sea…- responde la diosa- por un lado… el destino de los tres mundos está en sus manos Koenma.

Koenma asiente ligeramente y sale del lugar junto con Botán y Ogri, éstos dos observan que su mirada se mostraba preocupada.

-…tan malo es esto?- pregunta Botán.

-Nunca imaginé que los Omei, aparecieran… compartí por mucho tiempo la opinión de Yomi-san de que solo era mero mito pero, al ver el rostro palidecido de Amaterasu-sama… cambié de opinión.

-Entonces…vayamos Botán-san, de seguro que ya nos extrañan!- responde Ogri con una sonrisa y Botán se la devuelve.

-…amigos,… gracias y díganles que es importante!

De esa forma, los dos desaparecen del lugar y Koenma mira a la nada por unos instantes, no sin antes de sorprenderse por la presencia de esa mujer.

-Ah,… usted…

-Me interesan mucho sus chicos,… pero quiero decirle algo que no pienso compartir con el resto de los presentes.

La presencia de Amaterasu era tan sorpresiva que a Koenma le cuesta trabajo comportarse con serenidad, ella lo mira fijamente y luego fija la mirada hacia otro punto.

-Después de todo, hay que tener mucho cuidado… los estigmas pueden estar en cualquier lado o bien, pueden estar cerca de nosotros… y si fuera así, evitar que por cualquier cosa… se unan, eso… sería lo peor y pienso que sus detectives pueden ser los únicos que pueden lograrlo.

Amaterasu se retira y Koenma se queda solo… de alguna manera no le gustaron esas palabras pero confía plenamente que ellos pueden lograr cualquier cosa…

**Fin del prólogo**

Y bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo proyecto…. n.nUUU Bunny Saito aquí presente de Nuevo!... ehm, en esta ocasión usaré el estilo que llego a usar para mis historias "normales" bueno, aquellas donde hay relaciones heterosexuales,… demo… aquí será Yaoi como siempre XD; así que si no te gusta este género, te invito a que no sigas la historia porque uno se puede llevar sorpresitas.

Mmm se que he dejado un poco confuso el asunto pero con el paso de la historia se irá resolviendo,… y bueno, al menos el prólogo y el primer capítulo serán del mismo estilo (así que los dejo avisado n.nU) porque pienso colocar lo que desean Koenma y el resto de los reyes de los diversos mundos y los Tantei se busquen la manera para resolverlo.

Será una historia ligeramente oscura, con bastante romance y acción… y claro, no falta la pareja protagonista que son nada más y nada menos que Kurama y Hiei, n.n.

Aunque en este prólogo no aparecen, ya estarán presentes en el siguiente capítulo… esto fue una parte introductoria de lo que hablará la historia…

Mmm hay por ahí algunas palabras que será necesario darles una breve explicación para su mejor entendimiento:

**Yojiki:** es la historia de los hechos antiguos, según en la mitología japonesa, se puede decir que habla del momento en que los dioses crearon Japón; una especie de Antiguo testamento como es en la religión católica. En este fic, se tratan de unos escritos hechos por los dioses más antiguos y hablan de la extraña leyenda del _Bara_ _to Chi_.

**Omei:** significa "estigma", una señal… aquí se habla de los dos seres que conformarían la leyenda mencionada con anterioridad; el _Omei_ _no Bara_ y el _Omei_ _no Chi_.

**Takamagahara:** es la Alta Planicie Celestial, o mejor dicho… una zona de gran importancia que existe en los cielos, en el sitio donde viven los cielos y se supone que es la zona donde reside Amaterasu.

**Amaterasu:** diosa del Sol y considerada como principal deidad en Japón, tanta es su importancia que su símbolo es aquél punto rojo de la bandera nacional. En este fic tiene cierto control en todos los asuntos de los mundos pero… solo en raras ocasiones como en este momento, interviene para imponer cierta autoridad o bien, dar a saber algo de suma importancia. Aparecerá a lo largo del fic pero no tendrá mucha importancia… n.nUUU

**Zoku: **significa "tribu", de lo que habla Amaterasu son de las dos tribus que pueden ocasionar grandes desgracias si no se detienen a tiempo. Estos Zoku buscan a su estigma u omei para que ambos se unan y generen un caos, según lo que dice la leyenda.

Y bueno por ahora son todos,… me gustaría saber sus opiniones y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	2. La Reunión General

**Capítulo I: la Reunión General**

El Ningenkai,… el mundo donde viven los seres humanos, aquella raza que no sabe de la existencia de otros lugares como el Reikai y el Makai o bien, el sitio de los propios dioses.

Es aquel mundo donde trabajan los chicos mejores conocidos como detectives espirituales… por todos lados podemos encontrar uno, porque en su mayoría, son seres humanos que poseen poderes espirituales poco comunes y,… raros son los casos que algunos demonios trabajan en ello mismo sin causar problema alguno.

La cuidad de Tokio, sitio donde se ubica el grupo elite de esta organización bajo el mando directo de Koenma, parece que estaba en una tranquilidad ya poco común pues en muchas temporadas se llena del caos total por algún ser que desea el mundo para satisfacer sus ambiciones o bien, algún descontrol por parte de los otros mundos y aquí llega a tener un efecto fuerte.

En lo que parecía una zona abandonada, un sitio donde habían dejado construir para ser más precisos, caían sin vida cuatro demonios de aspecto repugnante que tenían una apariencia mucho más idéntica a la de un ogro…

Cuatro jóvenes miraban atentamente esos cuerpos esperando que alguno no reviviera o tuviera algo bajo la manga… aunque, el más alto de ellos comienza a sonreír en son de victoria.

-Y de nuevo acabamos con el mal! Somos lo mejor de lo mejor para todos ustedes!- dice muy emocionado.

-Cállate Kuwabara, no deberías de bajar así la guardia!- le dice uno de cabellos azabaches cortos y ojos cafés.

-Deberías hacer caso Kazuma- habla un chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabellera como el fuego y observa que el más bajito de ellos cuatro cruza sus brazos y mira al más alto con repugnancia.

-Él ni con manzanas entenderá!

Cuando escucha eso Kazuma, se molesta tanto que decide encestarle un golpe al koorime, de tal forma que éste logra esquivar a tiempo el golpe pero… ninguno de los presentes se da cuenta que uno de los ogros todavía seguía con vida.

-Nani? Sigue vivo!- grita el líder de ellos y Kuwabara esquiva un golpe de ese ser pero, el que no llega a escapar a tiempo de ese ataque es Hiei; siente como le mordían su hombro derecho y es lanzado un poco lejos de ellos.

-Hiei!...- grita Kurama y, sin pensarlo dos veces hace aparecer su látigo de rosa y mata al ser haciéndolo cachitos.

-…Hiei!- grita el líder y corre tras él, Kazuma por su lado los sigue y el de cabellos rojos siente un ligero escalofríos que no pone atención y corre hacia el chico.

Todos llegan a donde estaba el koorime, éste se sentía un poco adolorido pero no deja que ninguno de ellos lo ayude.

-Déjenme… Kurama no es necesario,… es sólo una leve mordida, si no lo hubieras matado yo, me encargo de él por tratarme de ese modo!- dice enojado el koorime y Yusuke le da unos pequeños golpes en su otro hombro.

-Ya Hiei,… si que esos ogros causan muchas molestias,… pero lo importante es que todos estamos completos o no?- comenta Yusuke con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual anima un poco a los presentes.

-Realmente no necesitas ayuda?... hay ogros que poseen veneno…- hace el comentario el kitsune pero el koorime lo mira de forma desafiante.

Kuwabara y Yusuke suspiran diciendo que ese Hiei no tenía remedio alguno, aunque para Kurama no le agradó mucho esa mirada por parte del demonio de fuego.

Al paso de unos minutos, los cuatro se encontraban caminando por las calles de la cuidad; ninguno decía palabra alguna sobre el caso que atendieron horas atrás… no fue hasta que Kuwabara se detiene y queda enfrente de todos.

-Qué tal si vamos a comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas con queso y un buen refresco con hielos?

-Mmm me agrada la idea, jejejeje ya me dio hambre con tanto pelear!- ríe Yusuke divertido y apuntándose al evento.

Kurama se queda pensativo un rato, no era muy común que saliera de esa forma con ellos pero… recuerda que su madre no estaba en casa, así como ningún otro miembro de la familia; es decir… su padrastro y hermanastro cuyo nombre era el mismo que usa Kurama en su apariencia humana.

-…- Hiei no dice nada porque no sabe que era una hamburguesa.

-Ahm,… de acuerdo, voy con ustedes, mis padres no llegan hasta mañana y Shuichi se quedó en casa de un amigo para estudiar- contesta Kurama con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-SIIII! Vayamos pues!- contesta Yusuke apresurando a todos, aunque Hiei se queda en medio de la calle.

Yusuke y kuwabara por su lado se adelantan un poco y Kurama regresa por el koorime; éste parecía todavía un poco molesto y el kitsune coloca su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos… te explico luego que es una hamburguesa…- comenta el de cabellos de fuego pero, se extraña un poco porque, siente la mano de Hiei quitar la suya de su hombro de una forma lenta y cuidadosa.

-Estupideces de los ningen dirás…- y no vuelve a decir alguna palabra, Shuichi mira su mano y luego corre hacia ellos.

Al paso de unos minutos, todos llegan a la tienda y buscan un asiento para sentarse los cuatro; para Hiei era algo muy extraño porque eran raras las ocasiones en las que caminaba por las mismas calles que esos seres que denomina inferiores a él.

-Oye Kuwabara! Pidamos el combo para cuatro!- propone Yusuke y Kuwabara saca su cartera para ver si alcanzaba para ello.

-Keh! Toma yo te presto!- dice Yusuke lanzándole algunas monedas y dos billetes, el chico de ojos pequeños lo toma, aunque luego que Kurama también le daba algo de dinero.

-…yo la quiero sin queso…y tu Hiei?- pregunta el chico al koorime pero era algo inútil porque éste ni sabía de la palabra.

-La pediremos sin queso por si las dudas- responde Kuwabara desesperado.

De esa forma los dos chicos se van a pedir la comida de tal manera que Hiei y Kurama se quedan solos…

-Mañana me voy al Makai,… - comenta de pronto el koorime y Minamino lo mira con extrañeza.

-… Mukuro te ha llamado de nuevo?

-No,… pero no la he podido contactar…- responde con un poco de indiferencia, algo que a Kurama no le agradó del todo.

-Supongo,… no sé nada de Yomi, pero… la actividad del Makai y del Reikai de pronto se hizo menos densa.

Las palabras del kitsune ladrón despiertan la curiosidad de Hiei; sus ojos como el fuego se fijan en los esmeraldas de su compañero.

-… de nuevo husmeando?

-Je, si y no… lo intenté pero, había demasiado guardia…- contesta Kurama- solo observa este detalle, Botán no ha regresado desde hace dos días y estos ogros los matamos por un mensaje de Koenma que nos dejó…

-Y como siempre, te pones a deducir mucho… - dice Hiei y observa que los chicos ya tenían en sus manos el pedido.

-Kurama, Hiei! Vamos coman! Nos dieron otras cuatro más porque fuimos los clientes un millón!- dice emocionado Kuwabara.

-De verdad? Eso es muy bueno!- contesta sonriente Kurama y Yusuke también estaba contento.

Así, todos toman sus alimentos y hacen una especie de brindis con sus refrescos y comienzan a comer, el único que no lo hace es Hiei… solo observa al extraño alimento y con ello, lo estudiaba un poco para ver si era peligroso o no.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente como Kuwabara toma el alimento y se lo inserta en la boca.

-No lo veas como bicho raro! Se introduce en tu boca y lo masticas! Enano tonto!

-…..- sólo lo mira con ganas de asesinarlo.

-…chicos!- se escucha una voz femenina al fondo del lugar, a su lado había un tipo raro con gabardina café y sombrero; extrañamente no llevaba zapatos sino que parecían garras azules.

-Botán!- grita Yusuke y se acerca a ella- que te trae por aquí? Acabamos con el encargo de Koenma.

La chica sonríe alegre por esa noticia pero les hace una señal que era mejor hablar en un lugar más alejado de la sociedad; tanto a Urameshi como a Kuwabara no les gustó en absoluto porque tuvieron que dejar la comida y salir del establecimiento para llegar al fondo de un callejón completamente vacío.

-…Ogri?- pregunta de pronto Kurama y el de la gabardina se quita el sombrero y saluda a todos.

-Hola chicos que bueno que están todos reunidos!

-Si, si, si, pero nada de misterios y vayan al grano!- Yusuke estaba todavía molesto y Botán trata de calmarlo.

-Ya,… tranquilo Yusuke, lo que pasa es que estamos aquí por órdenes de Koenma-sama, verdad Ogri?

-Así es, y son bastante importantes.

-Entonces hablen de una buena vez, no hay tanto tiempo- Hiei se estaba impacientando.

La shinigami de cabellos azules suspira diciendo que eran unas personas muy desesperadas de tal forma que trata de aclarar su garganta y comienza a explicar.

-Bueno,… lo que pasa es que Koenma-sama necesita de su presencia mañana a las diez porque desea hablar con ustedes de un asunto un poco… delicado.

-Así es, además no sólo el pidió su presencia sino la de… su Altísima Reina.

-Que?- se queda pensativo Yusuke.

-Eso se come- contesta Kuwabara confundido.

-…hnn, solo por eso?- dice Hiei.

Al que si le agarró un poco de sorpresa y su mirada se torna un poco seria es la de Kurama, puesto que se acerca a Botán para comprobar sobre ello.

-Te refieres a la líder de todos los mundos,… quien vive en Takamagahara?

-Así es, ella misma le pidió al príncipe Koenma que estuviesen presentes, puesto que se está llevando a cabo la Reunión General- explica un poco temeroso el ogro de color azul.

-Oye Kurama, como sabes eso?- pregunta Yusuke mientras se rasca su cabeza.

-Yusuke! No puede ser que no sepas!- lo reprime Botán- deberías de estar más atento a todo esto y más porque eres el líder de los detectives espirituales!

-Jajaja, déjalo Botán… Takamagahara es una región del Tenkai o el cielo,… se dice que ahí es donde vive Megami Amaterasu, no es así?- observa a la shinigami y al ogro, los cuales ambos asienten.

Con eso, ambos chicos se aclaran un poco más la mente y siguen escuchando con atención a las palabras de Ogri.

-Así que deben presentarse porque quieren encomendarles una nueva misión… que será mucho más complicada que las demás, así que… mañana deseamos verlos en el Reikai Y POR FAVOR, NO LLEGUEN TARDE! No sería agradable que a Koenma le llamasen la atención su Altísima Reina es muy maniática con eso de la puntualidad- dice Botán mirando sobretodo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que son los que luego llegan tarde.

-De seguro que se trata de una tipa fea y amargada,... si de seguro que se trata de alguien así!- dice Kuwabara un poco molesto por la indirecta de la chica.

Entonces, los cuatro terminan aceptando tal orden y se terminan las hamburguesas para regresar a sus casas; en el caso de Kuwabara y Yusuke toman un camino y dejan solos a los dos demonios enfrente de la casa del pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos!- se despide Kurama y mira la puerta de su casa, suspira un poco y mira que Hiei todavía estaba ahí.

-… la casa no está sola- comenta tras ver un poco por su Jagan o tercer ojo.

-No puede ser- sabía que podía tener problemas, luego mira a Hiei- por qué no mejor te quedas aquí…?

-Ni que fuese un niñito, gracias…

Kurama suspira un poco arrepentido a esas palabras y no dice más, saca las llaves de su casa pero alguien se adelanta a eso; era su hermanastro que había llegado de manera inesperada.

-Ah… Shuichi- musita extrañado el koorime,

-Hermano! Tuve que regresar a casa porque terminé de estudiar antes de tiempo, pero por que llegas a estas horas?- pregunta curioso el chico de cabellos cortos de tal forma que Kurama lo despeina un poco y evita que vea a Hiei.

-Fui a ayudar un poco a Yusuke y a Kuwabara…tienen pruebas mañana y no andaban muy bien- miente el kitsune con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El chico escucha una rama romperse y trata de ver de quien se trataba; hace a un lado a su hermanastro mayor y solo percibe una sombra negra que desaparece al instante.

-Entremos de una vez, estoy cansado…- dice Kurama y siente que Hiei había desaparecido del panorama.

Los dos hermanos entran y Kurama suspira aliviado que no supiera algo de lo que hace: sabía de la existencia de sus amigos Yusuke y Kazuma, eran amigos de siempre y que en muchas ocasiones salían… sólo que nunca mencionaba a donde exactamente; Shuichi pequeño pensaba siempre que eran esas salidas a buscar chicas pero luego lo descartaba porque Kurama no era de andar con… chicas.

-Hermano, por qué tienes rasgado el uniforme? Mamá se molestará.

-….- algo que no se lo esperaba, mira que efectivamente tenía un poco rasgada su prenda- tuve una pelea,… es que Kazuma siempre se mete en líos y esta vez lo… ayudé un poco.

-Son raros tus amigos y a donde salen?... yo quiero salir un día contigo! Quiero saber que haces!

Demasiadas preguntas de Shuichi para el pobre de Kurama, éste busca la mejor excusa para que lo deje en paz… en su interior le decía que lo drogara con algo o bien, lanzarle algún buen conjuro pero, el chico de ojos esmeraldas siempre toma en cuenta las consecuencias antes de realizar eso…

-Shuichi, no te puedo llevar… cuando estés unos 5 años más grande lo pensaré… me voy a dormir, buenas noches- y se despide dejando al chico un poco molesto.

Minamino llega a su habitación y se deja caer en una silla, suspira un poco más tranquilo y mira por la ventana; tenía curiosidad de saber lo que pasa exactamente, junto con Hiei sabía que algo no estaba bien por el descenso tan inesperado de la aparición de demonios u otros seres de otros mundos, pero por raras razones ninguno de los dos ha podido averiguar a fondo. No tardó mucho cuando el chico se acuesta y descansa en un sueño bastante pesado que no siente que alguien lo mira… una pequeña silueta que desaparece rápidamente.

Llega el nuevo día y Kurama se levanta al sentir un fresco aire rodear su habitación; se da cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta y decide cerrarla aunque para su sorpresa mira a alguien.

-… es una sorpresa verte aquí.

-Pasé por aquí- responde el koorime indiferente, aunque su atención regresa al notar que el chico no estaba más que vestido con unos pantalones cortos.

-Vayamos pues… no tardo.

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, sus pensamientos quedan envueltos en una niebla extraña que no pone atención a lo que le dijo el chico… ni siquiera cuando éste le toca su hombro en señal de que estaba listo.

Mientras eso sucedía, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en la entrada del Reikai, Kazuma observa su reloj y marcaban cinco minutos faltantes para la hora acordada.

-Es increíble que Kurama no haya llegado antes que nosotros- se pregunta el de ojos pequeños y Yusuke le contesta:

-Pues si… de seguro que tuvo problemas con su madre o el peque Shuichi XD, ese chico está tan interesado en la vida de Kurama que un día me preguntó si tenía novia…

-Quien, a ti? Tienes a Keiko.

-Jajajajaja no, me refiero a Kurama!

-Y de que tanto hablan de mi?- pregunta Kurama de pronto, Hiei estaba a su lado y mira a los dos bastante asustados por su acción.

-Kurama!... tu hermanastro… es demasiado preguntón!- responde Yusuke.

Y asiente el chico, puesto que le preguntaba a todas las personas que lo rodeaban… de tal forma que en algunas ocasiones llega a ser fastidioso.

La puerta del Reikai se abre y los recibe Botán un poco preocupada, éstos entran de inmediato y la chica de cabellos azules comienza a explicarles algunos puntos importantes.

-Deben de mantener compostura en cualquier momento, y creo que solo les darán su siguiente misión… la cual deben de cumplir al pié de la letra.

-Botán, desde cuando eres tan responsable?- pregunta Yusuke al detenerla, se le hacía muy sospechoso todo.

-… bueno, es un caso delicado… pero… mejor pregunten a quien sabe mejor…- responde ella y se hace a un lado; Kazuma le dice algo al oído de Kurama.

-Aparte de que está rara, casi no hay personal por el lugar.

-…buena observación- responde Kurama.

Los cuatro con Botán caminan hasta toparse con esa puerta gigantesca; la shinigami se acerca a los guardias y les dice algo que ninguno de ellos entiende a la perfección. Yusuke estaba muy sorprendido al lugar… mira como lentamente abrían la puerta y escuchan murmullos por todos lados.

-Chicos, entren- les pide Botán y los cuatro la siguen al interior del lugar. Observan que era muy grande y en el centro había una gran mesa en donde se encontraban los altos mandos de los diferentes mundos y al fondo, una mujer de mirada fría como el hielo.

-Es… gigantesco… es como si estuvieran en una junta- comenta Yusuke aunque se sorprende a la presencia de alguien conocido.

-Efectivamente Yusuke, en eso estamos… solo esperábamos su presencia.

-Nani? Yomi?- el chico de ojos cafés se sorprende al ver al demonio con cuernos; también mira que andaba cerca Mukuro y Koenma…

-Koenma-sama, tal parece que su grupo elite ha llegado- dice aquella voz femenina desde el fondo del lugar.

Koenma se acerca a los chicos y les pide que se acerquen… Hiei mira a Mukuro por unos instantes pensando sobre la razón que ella esté ahí. La mujer de mirada de zafiros de hielo se acerca a ellos, y Kuwabara lanza un grito ahogado al descubrir que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-Que bueno que están aquí… me agrada saber que son puntuales, en fin… soy Megami Amaterasu y gobierno de manera totalitaria estos mundos,…

-_Wow, que mujer… no la imaginé tan… atractiva_- piensa Kuwabara y la mujer lo mira fríamente para luego aligerar la mirada con Yusuke.

-Mejor iré al grano,… Koenma-sama me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes, sé que han derrotado a seres muy poderosos y bueno,… me gustaría que en esta ocasión trabajasen para mí también, puesto que el destino de estos mundos… está ahora en juego.

-Y qué pasa exactamente?- pregunta cruzado de brazos Hiei.

-Simple… mis antepasados dejaron el Kojiki, un conjunto de pergaminos… donde se ha visto que en los lugares nunca visitados por nosotros, se esconden seres que desean acabar con nosotros…

Para Yusuke, fue algo ya bastante monótono porque en la mayoría de las misiones que les deban, la razón de todo era porque cierto mundo estaba en peligro; así que el líder de los Tantei se rasca la cabeza.

-Ahm,… como que eso ya lo hemos escuchado muchas veces, ustedes que piensan amigos?- comenta Urameshi tras mirar a sus compañeros.

-Urameshi tiene razón- responde Kuwabara cruzado de brazos.

-…hnn- contesta Hiei y Kurama sonríe un poco nervioso.

Koenma deseaba quitarse la vida en ese momento por la manera en que Yusuke se dirigió a la mujer, pues sabía bien que Amaterasu era de "pocas pulgas", su carácter era tan fuerte que al mismo Rey Enma lograba hacerle sentir miedo.

-Supongo…- responde ella de pronto con una sonrisa y su mirada se torna mucho más seria de lo acostumbrado- su labor es esta, solo deben de encontrar a los zoku, antes de que ellos encuentran a su estigma…

-Nani?... no entiendo nada- dice Kuwabara algo confundido.

-…Son viejas tribus que han vivido desde siempre en todos lados excepto en el Ningenkai… según porque están en la espera de sus líderes que según dice una leyenda, cuando ambos se unan,… ocurrirán grandes desgracias.

Los presentes escuchaban con atención las palabras de la diosa, los chicos bajo el mando de Koenma sobretodo, puesto que serían los principales encargados de ese extraño deber.

-Pero, como sabremos quienes son… y si… por alguna razón llegamos a encontrar a esos que les llaman estigmas…?- pregunta Kurama mirando un poco desafiante a la diosa.

-…acabar con ellos, sé perfectamente que esto es muy repentino pero, entre más rápido mejor….

-…que tonterías, yo mejor me voy- Hiei por su lado se da la vuelta y trata de irse pero, los guardias de que vigilaban la puerta de entrada le impiden el paso.

Varias armas se le colocan cerca de él, por un breve instante siente un extraño escalofrío que decide tomar muy en cuenta; Yusuke y Kurama tratan de acercarse a él pero la voz de Amaterasu los detiene.

-Será mejor que hablen con él…

-Pero,…- Kuwabara se estaba enojando, no le gustaba en absoluto lo que ocurría.

-A los dos jovencitos humanos no se los diría pero,… a usted Hiei-san y Kurama-san,… puedo yo misma quitarles la sentencia que tienen desde hace tiempo.

Los presentes miran fijamente a los detectives, sobretodo a los dos demonios… pues su situación era un elemento que siempre salía a discusión; los antiguos reyes del Makai parecían interesados en lo podrían decir esos dos.

-Yo acepto en ese caso…- responde de pronto Kurama, Hiei no le queda de otra que decir igual… se veían muy obligados porque estaban en medio de todas esas autoridades, las cuales unas deseaban su cabeza.

Yusuke se sorprende a esa pronta respuesta, nota que esa mujer ejercía una fuerte influencia… y luego mira a Mukuro y a Yomi.

-Disculpe… yo no tengo cabeza para estas cosas pero, que tienen que hacer aquí Yomi y Mukuro, además de un buen de personas que ni conozco!

-Yusuke, todos estamos reunidos porque la misión que su Altísima reina les ha encomendado, también va para ellos.

En ese momento toma la palabra el gran Rey Enma, su gran tamaño provoca un ligero nerviosismo en Kuwabara de tal forma que queda detrás de Yusuke, mientras que Kurama y Hiei no decían palabra alguna.

-Nos encontramos en medio de lo que llamamos, Reunión General… y con ello tenemos en claro que lo que se avecina es cuestión de que todos y cada uno de nosotros, esté enterado por completo y comience a tomar sus respectivas decisiones porque.. .como dice su Altísima Reina,… con solo que ellos tomen posesión de uno de los mundos, todos nosotros sufriremos las consecuencias.

-Así es chicos,…- termina de hablar Koenma mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Pero… como le haremos?... no nos han dado datos más concretos- comenta de pronto Kuwabara.

Uno de los presentes se levanta y comienza a hablar, Amaterasu decide regresar a su lugar y escuchar la explicación siguiente:

-Desgraciadamente no podemos saber como rastrearlos, pero… nos daremos cuenta cuando haya cambios drásticos en el ambiente.

-Y ustedes, jóvenes detectives espirituales, tendrán el deber de buscarlos pero sobretodo, acabar con estigmas… son los seres que buscan los zoku.

-Nani? Pero no podemos asesinar a seres,… va…contra…- dice Yusuke extrañado.

-Por ahora, solo ustedes tienen el derecho…en pocas palabras todos los que estamos presentes lo tenemos- explica Koenma ligeramente serio- puesto que es algo demasiado delicado.

Los chicos se miran un poco y luego Yusuke se acerca a Amaterasu para hacer una ligera reverencia.

-Aceptamos el caso,… haremos lo necesario,…

-Que se haga lo que debe hacerse,… el destino de este universo comienza a estar en juego cada vez más; pero confío que lo evitaran…- ella se levanta de su asiento y queda de pié mirando a todos- doy por concluida la Reunión General… y suerte a todos…

De esa forma, ella va dejando el lugar lentamente hasta irse por completo… se escucha el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y todos observan a los tantei.

-Yusuke… es momento que se retiren- ordena Koenma.

-Supongo

-Nos veremos de nuevo- comenta Yomi tras levantarse de su asiento.

-Hiei,… después te veo en la base…- Mukuro también se retira y así, todos los demás invitados dejan la sala hasta quedar completamente vacía… los chicos se quedan ahí.

-Tal parece que esto se pone interesante, nunca imaginé que hasta ella llegara a estas alturas- comenta Kurama mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados.

-Qué quieres decir con eso Kurama?- pregunta un poco confuso Kazuma.

-… yo solo digo, porque se que es raro que la diosa Amaterasu ande por estos rumbos,… realmente lo que nos pidió es bastante peligroso.

-Pues si- responde Yusuke- pero haremos lo mejor amigos!

-Je- Hiei solo sonríe.

Y de esa forma, deciden que tomarían el caso con seriedad… aun no entendían muchas cosas pero algo les decía que poco a poco lo irán descubriendo; algo nuevo estaría por presentarse que podría cambiar el curso de todo…

**Fin del capítulo I**

Qué les pareció?...los chicos ya están presentes con Koenma y el resto… ahora que pasará, que podrá ocurrir a partir de este momento… esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Reunión of Blood and Roses!

Antes que nada a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n… me da gusto que les haya llamado la atención y bueno, no se si se dieron cuenta que… la relación de Hiei y Kurama es un poco… ehm,… "distante", esto lo hago porque básicamente por ahora no son nada… aunque al paso de la historia esa situación cambiará bastante ¿cómo? Eso es sorpresa XD y bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**andromeda** **black:** gomen… pero debo decirte que ni Hiei y Kurama están involucrados con la muerte del hermano de Ama-chan (así le digo yo de cariño XD),… aunque los causantes de esa muerte puedan que tengan alguna relación.. no lo sé, n.n mejor sigue leyendo el fic para que lo descubras por tu cuenta! Gracias por el review!

**Rockergirl-sk:** no… lo mismo te digo que ha Andrómeda black, n.nUUU… ese pequeño gran incidente del hermano de Ama-chan nada que ver con ellos dos,… al menos por ahora claro,… jejeje en fin, gracias por tu review!

**YahairaRD:** jajaja fan de Ku-chan , ne? 'ta bien, me da gusto que te haya gustado… ojalá sea igual con este capítulo! Gracias por el review!

**Shunforever:** supongo, ya sé que hay épocas que no hay mucho review por aquí… n.nUU pero me interesa más que se acercen a él… en fin, gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

En fin, son todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. Tranquilidad que perturba

**Capítulo II: tranquilidad que perturba**

-Qué horror! Han pasado tres meses desde que ocurrió eso de la Reunión General y no pasa nada de extraño! Ni he podido echarme mi siesta por eso mismo!- responde Yusuke algo molesto.

-Nadie te dijo que ya estaba ocurriendo,… pero es mejor que estén muy alertas- comenta la chica de cabellos azulados que vestía el uniforme escolar.

Botán y Yusuke se encontraban en la parte más alta de la escuela, el líder de los Tantei se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un receso; aprovechaban el momento para hablar un poco del asunto.

-Y bien Botán,… vienes a verme por algo no?

-Ah Yusuke, pues tiene algo que ver con la misión que se les encomendó hace poco, Koenma ha encontrado algunos datos que pueden ayudarles un poco… y concuerdo contigo, las cosas han estado en paz… nadie a presentado algún hecho fuera de lo común.

Yusuke se queda pensativo a eso, mira un poco el cielo y no podía creer que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir lo que Amaterasu llega a decir como "desgracia"… el aire se percibe tranquilo, sin demostrar algún peligro.

-Y supongo que tendremos que vernos todos esta tarde,… donde y en que lugar, me quedé con Keiko de salir pero tendré que dejarla plantarla de nuevo- sus palabras sonaban un poco fastidiadas.

-Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, será después de clases en la biblioteca que está cerca del parque; de una buena vez me voy para avisarle a Kurama, tú por ahí avísale a Kuwabara…de acuerdo?- y de su mano aparece su remo en el cual se sube y le guiñe el ojo a Urameshi, éste suspira cansado y observa como se va de ahí.

-Vaya,…

Tal parecía que esa misión sería algo muy extraño, ni siquiera les dieron el permiso para avisar a los otros detectives que estuviesen alertas…bueno, siempre y cuando no ocurriesen cosas más peligrosas. Kuwabara llega a esa zona y mira que su amigo estaba por retirarse de ahí.

-Urameshi, el receso ha terminado, regresemos al aula antes de que te llamen la atención.

-Lo sé, después de clase tenemos que reunirnos con los demás… quedó claro?- le dice con su mirada típica.

-Ah,… y por que?

-Baka, Botán estuvo aquí hace poco y dijo que Koenma nos tenía algo de información que nos puede ayudar- responde Yusuke dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

Por lógica que Kuwabara se soba y lo mira con ganas de golpearlo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Yusuke ya lo había dejado. Los dos entran al salón y no se salvaron de una regañiza por parte del profesor que impartía la clase de matemáticas.

Varias horas transcurrieron hasta llegar la hora final… Keiko se acerca a Yusuke que guardaba con mucha prisa sus cosas.

-Dime Yusuke… no saldremos los dos juntos, verdad?- sus brazos estaban cruzados y el chico deja de guardar sus cosas.

-Como… lo supiste?- pregunta un poco sorprendido y la chica lo mira fijamente.

-Vi a Botán y no hace falta que me digas que pasa… solo vete con cuidado- y la chica deja el aula mientras que Kuwabara se acerca a su amigo.

-Si que sabe lo que pasa!

Urameshi solo se limita a verlo y sale también del aula; de ese modo ambos chicos bajan las escaleras y salen del recinto aunque en la entrada se encontraba Kurama; vestía su uniforme escolar y en sus manos llevaba su carpeta.

-Kurama! Milagro de verte…!- saluda Kuwabara dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-Jejeje, salí temprano hoy y Botán me comentó sobre lo ocurrido.

-Pues entonces nos vamos demo, donde anda Hiei?

Cuando hace esa pregunta, la pequeña sonrisa del kitsune se ensombrece un poco, los dos chicos lo miran un poco extrañado y éste trata de calmarse para hablarles del asunto.

-Se encuentra en el Makai,… supongo que anda con Mukuro- comenta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-Ya veo,… esa mujer, no deja de llamarlo… jajajaja! Si que tiene su pegue Hiei!- comenta con una sonrisa Yusuke y Kuwabara casi se "asquea".

-Dios, si que esa mujer está ciega! Fijarse en alguien como el enano?

Los dos se ríen pero Kurama no parecía muy contento por la broma y sigue su camino; tanto Yusuke como Kazuma se detienen y lo siguen… aunque el líder del Reikai Tantei se extraña por su reacción.

Al paso de algunos minutos, los tres se encontraban en las afueras de esa biblioteca, Koenma ya los esperaba; éste saluda a los chicos y entran con él al lugar.

-Tal parece que Hiei está ausente,… Mukuro ha de tener demasiado trabajo para que lo haya llamado- comenta el hijo del Rey Enma.

-Según eso dijo- contesta Kurama- pero, es mejor que vayamos al grano con esto- dice el chico mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Jejeje, si tu lo dices… bueno, como les dijo Botán, les traigo algunos datos interesantes que les puede ser útil, Su Alteza me los brindó esta misma mañana.

Los tres chicos observan las carpetas que llevaba Koenma, eran cuatro exactamente y cada uno toma una para revisarla… Koenma toma la que supuestamente estaba dirigida a Hiei. Así pasan algunos minutos hasta que Yusuke levanta su mano.

-A ver si entendí,… los zoku son como tribus que buscan a sus líderes pero,… porqué es tan importante?

-Según estos datos, es porque el líder de cada una de esas tribus posee un poder muy especial capaz de desaparecer todo lo vivo…

-Eso suena interesante pero dime Koenma, porque la Diosa Amaterasu teme que los zoku del **_bara_** y del **_chi_** se unan?- pregunta Kurama bastante serio.

Kuwabara era el único que no decía nada, sabía el significado de esas dos palabras y mira a Kurama.

-Yo escuché que el que mataron hace poco… olía a rosas.

-Kuwabara, que cosas dices…- responde de pronto Kurama, yo no tiendo a dejar a mis víctimas así..

-Jajajaja, puede ser, pero nada tiene que ver contigo- interviene Koenma- contestando a tu pregunta Kurama, ella… teme porque esa clase de unión simboliza una desgracia… como te lo explico, no se saben que muchas relaciones no se pueden dar… según la leyenda del Bara to Chi, la unión de ellos dos… lleva a una desgracia, porque se supone que no deben unirse pero, por algún fuerte lazo les incitará a estarlo; he leído que los líderes de ambas tribus poseen poderes muy fuertes… pero, desde tiempos remotos, ellos estaban por unirse pero los dioses antiguos los detuvieron a tiempo y acabaron con sus vidas…

-Y por eso se dice que esas tribus buscan a sus líderes reencarnados, no es así?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Oh, claro… así es- contesta Koenma- pero miren estas imágenes… los líderes de ambas tribus poseen estas señales en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Al decir eso, los tres chicos miran la imagen y observan dos símbolos bastante extraños pero que daban a entender que se trataba de la rosa y la sangre.

-Interesante- comenta Kuwabara- y si llegamos a encontrarlos debemos de acabar con ellos, ne?... al fin y al cabo ya nos dieron ese permiso.

-Así es.

Los presentes observan que Kurama se levanta del asiento, los mira y les dice que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco; se sentía bastante cansado y casi a duras penas y podía mantenerse alerta para cualquier cosa. Sale de esa biblioteca y mira que estaba llegando la noche.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se posan en las primeras estrellas de ese manto casi oscuro, se recarga en la pared y trata de aclarar su cabeza; parte de ello se debía a lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar sobre esa extraña leyenda… ni siquiera recuerda que Youko lo supiera. Otra causa de sus pensamientos se trataba sobre cierto koorime ausente.

-Viene y se va…qué estará haciendo ahora?... ojalá que algo más divertido que revisar esa información tan extraña- estaba por regresar al interior del lugar y su olfato percibe algo, parecía un aroma bastante dulce y que reconocía la perfección- _que extraño, a lo mejor y existe un rosal bien cuidado por aquí cerca._

Por otro lado, en lo que parecía un fuerte móvil con forme de un gigante insecto, un chico de ropas negras y ojos de fuego estornuda.

-… maldita sea…- musita.

-Hiei, estás resfriado- contesta una voz femenina, el koorime mira que se le acercaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada fría.

-Supongo,… pero a que me llamaste Mukuro? No creo que sea para este estúpido patrullaje que luego me impones.

La mujer sonríe a eso, Hiei lamenta estar ahí y deseaba estar en otro lugar que no sea con ella… Mukuro se repone y lo mira fijamente.

-Me gustaría que vieras algo, hace pocos días ocurrió algo muy extraño que a todos ha asustado…

-Si? Tan interesante parece que me has llamado?- contesta con su típica mirada fría.

-Así es Hiei, ven… quiero que lo veas y me des tu opinión, ni el señor Enki sabe y, mucho menos Yomi- toma de la mano al koorime y es llevado hacia el interior del lugar.

Los dos caminan por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala que Hiei reconocía al instante: aquella sala de entrenamiento donde casi perdió la vida en el momento que llegó por primera vez con Mukuro.

Los ojos de Hiei se abren llenos de sorpresa al observar que el lugar estaba repleto de rosas de un color tan intenso que llegaban a negro y un poco de sangre su alrededor; el olor era tan fuerte que se siente un poco mareado y la mujer lo sostiene a tiempo.

-Yo tampoco soporto este maldito olor… un día estábamos por entrenar mis hombres y yo… apareció eso, qué piensas de esto Hiei?- pregunta Mukuro tras cerrar un poco la puerta.

-… ni idea, pero… es un olor muy… penetrante, a lo mejor y tiene que ver con lo que nos dijo Koenma.

-Pueda que si, pero… nadie sabe como llegó eso, sabes que esta fortaleza tiene un perfecto sistema de seguridad y hubiera sido un experto para burlarlo- contesta ella cruzándose los brazos.

-Si no hay testigos o algo que lo explique… no tiene sentido que esté aquí, prefiero irme al Ningenkai y evitar escuchar esto.

Mukuro muestra una mirada algo seria, ella sabía perfectamente que su mejor excusa para irse del Makai era que en el Ningenkai había cosas interesantes que observar… pero, que todo se debía a uno de sus compañeros.

-Oye Hiei, antes de que te vayas… Kurama es muy bueno reconociendo flores… no es así?- se acerca a una de las rosas y la corta con mucho cuidado; Hiei la mira con desconfianza y luego se queda extrañado cuando ella le da una de esas rosas.

-…ahm,… si… supongo que sabrá de donde salió…- el koorime observa esa planta, no entendía nada de botánica como el kitsune pero podía decir que se trataba de una especie muy rara de rosas.

-Ya te puedes retirar Hiei… si tanta es tu prisa, claro.

Hiei la mira serio y luego desaparece, Mukuro de nuevo observa ese extraño jardín y suspira ligeramente preocupada.

-…_acaso estuvieron aquí?..._

La mujer cierra las puertas de esa extraña sala y se retira tras acordarse de que pronto habría una reunión, aunque su mirada se centra en el punto donde Hiei desapareció y piensa en lo que podría pasar.

Ya era algo de noche cuando los chicos salen de la biblioteca y Koenma se despide de ellos diciéndoles que pronto estaría de regreso y más, si se trataba de algo relacionado con esa misión tan extraña.

-Y… qué hacemos ahora?- se pregunta Kuwabara.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, Shuichi anda ahí y si llego tarde pensará que me fui de juerga con ustedes…- y Yusuke toma su brazo, éste sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Oye! Van a pensar que somos unos vagos mujeriegos! Kami-sama que imagen le estás dando al chiquillo sobre nosotros!

-Jajajaja pero… parte de lo que le digo es… cierto, se la pasan más tiempo en la calle que poniendo atención al estudio y ahora por eso, me limito a ayudarles en sus próximos exámenes.

Cuando dice eso el kitsune, tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se abrazan a él y Kurama sonríe diciéndoles que era una broma pero que tratasen de ser más responsables. Después de eso, los tres se despiden y toman caminos diferentes…

Kurama caminaba solo entre una calle, suspiraba un poco sobre lo que se comentó esa tarde con Koenma; no se imaginaba que algo como eso fuera tan peligroso…sigue caminando sin darse cuenta que alguien llega cerca suyo de pronto.

Se queda paralizado al ver enfrente de él una rosa de color negro y quien la portaba no era más que Hiei.

-…Ah,… Hiei,… yo,…que linda!- sonríe mientras la toma, Hiei lo mira serio.

-La encontré en una sala de entrenamiento de Mukuro… porque no la revisas?- pregunta sin fijarse en la expresión que puso el chico.

-Revi…sarla?... pero si se trata de una rosa cualquiera, solo que las rosas con esta tonalidad son poco comunes- comenta Kurama tras verla unos segundos.

-Mukuro dice que no… que de pronto aparecieron y…

-Que extraño, huele a sangre- dice el kitsune tras percibir su olor.

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos que parecen horas; el chico de cabello rojo lo mira unos instantes y luego le da la espalda a Hiei.

-Hoy estuvo Koenma aquí porque tenía que darnos una información importante,… debiste estar.

-No importa, de hecho pienso no meterme por completo a esa misión, aunque la mujer esa nos dijo que daría la absolución completa; no le veo el sentido.

-Hiei, debes de ayudarnos!... vamos amigo- y voltea a verlo con una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, la cual hace sonrojar por unos leves instantes al koorime.

-…y, por qué ese…inte…rés?- pregunta de pronto Hiei.

La mirada de Hiei era un poco menos seria, se había dado cuenta que Kurama se veía muy interesado en participar en ello.

-No lo sé Hiei, pueda que Youko tenga la culpa… le gustan los desafíos- responde Kurama acercándose un poco al demonio de ojos de fuego.

-No me queda de otra que aceptarlo, no te daré el crédito por completo- Hiei lo mira de nuevo con seriedad aunque comienza a sentirse un poco nervioso a la mirada fija de Kurama.

Mientras eso ocurría, por otra calle caminaban Yusuke y Kuwabara tranquilamente aunque ambos estaban algo cansados por el día que tuvieron; por momentos se estiraban o bostezaban, así como tratando de entablar algo de conversación.

-Wahhh, la verdad que todo esto de esa extraña misión me tiene confundido, oye Urameshi, tan peligrosa es que no quieren que otros detectives se interpongan?- pregunta Kuwabara al colocarse enfrente de él.

-… pues a lo que nos ha dicho Koenma, pues si… pero quieren que nosotros busquemos a esos zoku o como se llamen, según porque tenemos el potencial y claro, ellos ya vendrían para el resto- comenta Yusuke un poco fastidiado ya con el asunto.

-… ya veo…

Ambos estaban por separarse para tomar un camino diferente cuando, se detienen al ver que algunos pétalos de rosa caían lentamente.

-Nani? Quien le quitó los pétalos a una rosa?- pregunta Kuwabara extraño y más, porque toma uno de los pétalos y ve que su color era muy oscuro, casi llegando a negro.

-Baka! Nadie está haciendo eso!... están… están cayendo como una lluvia!- grita Yusuke al observar que caían más.

Los dos chicos no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, Yusuke comienza a sentirse un poco mareado porque el olor de la flor era muy penetrante; Kuwabara logra taparse su boca con su traje.

-Pero,.. esto.. es.. muy penetrante…- musita Yusuke mientras cae al suelo, Kuwabara se acerca.

-Si,… demo, quien es el causante…

De pronto, los dos se ven rodeados en casi un mar de pétalos, aunque al fondo logran divisar tres sombras que los miraban fijamente. Yusuke laza con un poco de trabajo la vista y observa que dos de esas siluetas eran mujeres y que se preparaban para atacarlos.

-Kuwa…Kuwabara…están... por atacar…

-Que?...

Kuwabara trata de hacer aparecer su espada espíritu pero el ataque de esas dos siluetas es mucho más rápido de tal forma que, son rodeados por una gran luz que los ciega…

Kurama y Hiei se sienten perturbados al sentir el poder espiritual de sus amigos alterarse; los dos desaparecen del lugar en su búsqueda.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegan ahí, ven que todo el lugar estaba repleto de pétalos como la rosa que Kurama poseía en su mano… Hiei también se siente un poco mareado por el olor tan fuerte de tal forma que su compañero lo detiene a tiempo.

-Yusuke… Kuwabara…dónde están?- grita Kurama.

-…están… aquí- dice Hiei al ver una mano que trataba de moverse.

Los dos tantei se encontraban enterrados entre esos pétalos, no se imaginaban como Yusuke y Kuwabara pudiesen encontrarse en esa situación tan extraña.

-No están heridos…- comenta Hiei tras revisarlos.

-Es cierto, solo los dejaron inconscientes, es extraño… estos pétalos son iguales a los de la rosa que me trajiste del Makai…

Hiei se queda en silencio al decir eso, Mukuro no le dijo exactamente como llegaron esas rosas a su sala de entrenamiento…

-…será mejor que los llevemos a sus casas, estamos cerca de la casa de Yusuke- ordena Kurama tras levantar a Kuwabara- llévate a Yusuke.

-Hnn- es lo único que puede decir y hace lo que le pide el Kitsune.

De esa forma se van del lugar pero Hiei observa que tres siluetas miraban hacia lo alto de ese lugar; nota que dos eran chicas y uno era un chico cuyos ojos eran de un profundo zafiro.

-Hiei… qué pasa?- pregunta Kurama al observarlo como miraba hacia un punto indefinido.

-…nada…

Y se retiran de ese lugar hasta llegar al departamento de Yusuke; el chico de cabellos rojos toca varias veces la puerta y se da cuenta que no hay nadie… dando a entender que su madre de nuevo estaba fuera y dejó al chico con la responsabilidad de la casa.

Ambos chicos son colocados en un sofá y Kurama prepara algo de agua caliente; Hiei por su lado solo se limitaba a mirarlo y luego a sus dos compañeros… pero en muchas ocasiones su atención se centraba solo en el kitsune.

-_Como es que Yusuke cayó tan fácil?... la paso con el bobo pero… por qué esas flores?... Kurama parece como si…_- y sus pensamientos se pierden al mirarlo.

Kurama parecía todo un amo de la casa porque tenía mucho cuidado con todo lo que hacía… no sólo preparaba el agua sino que también algo de comer, pues era necesario que esos dos comieran algo y pudiesen decir algo para dar una respuesta a ese extraño hecho.

-… _su aroma…me…embriaga…_- piensa Hiei hasta que siente algo fresco en su frente.

-Estás bien?- pregunta Kurama con una sonrisa.

-Que?

-En que pensabas?- de nuevo pregunta el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-…nada que te importe.

Cuando dice esa clase de palabras, Kurama opta mejor por guardar silencio porque sabía que el koorime tiende a enojarse con mucha facilidad cuando se trata de indagar en sus pensamientos.

-Lo mejor será esperar a que despierten… lo bueno que mañana no hay clases, dime Hiei… te quedarás aquí?- pregunta el chico.

-…hnn… ya que.

Hiei se sienta en una esquina y cierra sus ojos, según para descansar un poco pero Kurama nota que se queda dormido casi al instante… lo miraba fijamente, siente una sensación tan especial que lo incita a mirarle por largo rato.

-_Desde hace tiempo,… el me hace sonreír de más, me hace sentirme extraño… por qué me hace querer… desearlo, Hiei…_

Kurama estaba muy cerca de él pero se limita solo a verlo, sabe a la perfección que ese chico podía sentir sus movimientos y prefiere mejor verlo descansar… se acerca a la rosa que le llevó y la mira un poco; después de todo se le hace un espécimen muy extraño.

Yusuke y Kuwabara lentamente estaban recuperando el sentido y Kurama se siente más tranquilo por ello aunque siente un extraño presentimiento que le hace dejar el lugar…

-Yomi… que deseará…?- habla en bajo y con mucho cuidado sale del lugar, no deseaba que alguien se diese cuenta… pero, Yusuke entre sueños mira como saltaba de su ventana y desaparecía del lugar.

-…a dónde…irá…..- y se queda dormido de nuevo.

Hiei por su lado, no siente su ausencia… a él también le había afectado un poco el extraño olor de esas rosas al grado de dejarlo sin energías…

**Fin del capítulo II**

Ah kami, las cosas parecen ya volverse tensas… hasta en el Makai cosas extrañas han ocurrido; Hiei por su lado parece que ha visto algo o… alguien. Yusuke y Kuwabara han sido víctimas de un extraño ataque que nadie ha podido responder pero eso se verá cuando los chicos estén despiertos no? muchas cosas interesantes ocurrirán en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno, debo decirles que me pone contenta su interés en el fic, y bueno… por eso mismo me apuré a actualizar esta ocasión, ya que me iré este fin de semana de viaje y no volveré hasta el martes por la noche o.oUUU… pero bueno, n.n por su apoyo les dejo esta actualización.

Antes de irme a los reviews quiero decirles que mi fic (en esta misma sección, ósea la de Yu Yu Hakusho XD) **Sakura** **no Tsuki** se actualizará hasta la semana que viene, T.T una gran disculpa para aquellas personas que lo han estado esperando… lo quería actualizar hoy pero no he terminado de escribirlo y bueno… prefiero dejarlo para después que darles algo de mala calidad u.u, puesto que este segundo capítulo de Bloopers, prácticamente son momentos de Hiei… n.nUUU dados a conocer por los shinigami pero bueno… de nuevo les pido disculpas. También va para los otros fics **Lust** **for Blood **y **Yami** **no Tetsuyaku**, los cuales por la falta de tiempo (¬¬ y eso que estoy de vacaciones) no se pudieron actualizar pero ya la semana que viene n.n estarán listos…

En fin, ahora vayamos al glosario de hoy que son solo dos palabritas:

**Bara:** significa "rosa"

**Chi:** prácticamente quiere decir "sangre".

… y después de mucho, a los reviews! n.n

**andromeda** **black:** jajajaja, pues si… ejem, Xd quien no se resiste a alguien tan lindo como Kurama! Jajaja, a mi me da envidia (de la buena) Hiei, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Rockergirl-sk:** me lo imagino, la forma en como actúa Amaterasu suele ser odiosa… -.-UU demo, es parte de su personalidad, aunque no sé como actúe a lo largo de la historia o a lo mejor tiene algo bajo las manos que ni yo XD misma lo sé… en fin, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Ikari** **Minamino:** jejeje, disculpa… suelo confundir luego a los lectores n.nUU… pero descuida, se pueden dejar muchos cabos que ocasionan la confusión pero al final, todo queda aclarado XD aunque te aviso que si llego a terminar este fic, puede que deje algo sin resolver…en fin, ojalá que tus hipótesis sea lo que yo ando ideando n.n… pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**YahairaRD:** jajajaja pues, aquí se ha visto algunos seres extraños que al parecer manejan las rosas…ya verás poco a poco quienes son esos zoku que buscan a sus líderes… mmm tranquila, lo que puede ocurrir entre Hiei y Kurama lo irás viendo poco a poco, es que… es parte de toda la trama n.n jejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review y ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capi.

**Kon:** que bueno que te gustó n.n… muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

Uf, son todos… ahora si me voy y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	4. Gandara cubierta de rojo escarlata

**Capítulo III: Gandara cubierta de rojo escarlata**

Había llegado un nuevo día y un chico de cabellos azabaches cortos abre sus ojos porque siente que los rayos del Sol lo molestan un poco; se los frota un poco y mira que en un sillón dormía su compañero, ese alto de cabellos de zanahoria y con cara de tonto. También mira que en un rincón se hallaba Hiei, eso si se le hacía muy extraño, pues parecía que dormía con mucha tranquilidad.

Yusuke se levanta y se toca su cabeza, aun se siente un poco mareado luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no lo entendía… camina hacia su amigo y no hace más que darle una patada en la cabeza; Kuwabara se levanta a regañadientes y lo único que no deseaba ver era la cara de Urameshi.

-Oye! Quien te crees que eres? ¬¬ solo mi hermana tiene el derecho de levantarme de ese modo!

-Pero estás en MI casa! Y aquí son MIS reglas idiota, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos aquí… a lo mejor Hiei nos trajo aquí…- comenta un poco extrañado el líder de los Tantei.

-El enano?... seguro que fue con ayuda de Kurama- dice Kuwabara al verlo dormir.

Y ambos se dan cuenta que Kurama no se hallaba en el departamento, se les hacia un poco extraño su ausencia así que se acercan al koorime pero ambos dudan si es bueno despertarlo o no.

-Mmm porqué no intentamos un piedra, papel o tijera?- pregunta Kuwabara un poco temeroso de lo que podría ocurrir.

-De acuerdo, y el que pierda despierta a Hiei.

De ese modo los dos chicos comienzan a jugar y, cual va siendo la suerte de Yusuke que pierde; mira la cara de victoria de su amigo y se acerca a Hiei, lo mueve un poco y observa que lentamente abre sus ojos, esos rubíes lo miran con desafío.

-Qué quieres Yusuke?

-Ehm,… sabes donde está Kurama?

-Si no está aquí, no lo sé- de manera disimulada observa si está o no, se levanta de golpe al darse que no se encuentra en casa.

-Ah kami, no es común que Kurama se vaya así de pronto- comenta Kazuma- mmm que tal y se fue con ese Yomi? Ahhhh, de segurito lo llamó para algo personal, jejejeje!

Hiei se queda petrificado al escuchar eso, no se podía imaginar que ese kitsune estuviese con el antiguo gobernador de Gandara…escuchaba cosas extrañas por parte de Kuwabara, al grado que algo en su interior le hacía apretar sus puños con gran fuerza, así como una terrible necesidad de golpear a alguien, y ese alguien era Kuwabara.

.Ahhh cállate de una maldita vez bobo!- y lo golpea en la cara, Kazuma se levanta adolorido y lo mira de forma desafiante.

-Hey, amigos! Paz y amor!... a lo mejor y se fue a su casa, ya saben que su hermanastro le gusta saber lo que hacemos.

Los dos chicos miran feo a Urameshi y ése sonríe con nerviosismo, no les queda de otra que arreglarse un poco y encaminarse hacia la casa de Minamino.

Hiei solo pensaba que vería al chico aunque por un breve instante se siente un poco mareado, Kazuma lo mira extraño y lo detiene a tiempo.

-Qué te pasa enano?

-No me toques, no me pasa nada!- dice Hiei, pero todavía se sentía algo mareado por ese aroma que percibió, los chicos no recordaban casi nada…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los tres llegan a la casa de Kurama, Yusuke toca el timbre y no tardó mucho cuando el hermanastro sale a recibirlos.

-Pero si son los amigos de Shuichi!- dice el chico un poco extrañado.

-Ah, si… buenos días chaval!- saluda Kazuma.

-Jejeje, estamos aquí para saber si Ku…digo, tu hermano Shuichi está en casa- pregunta Yusuke.

-Si es que queremos invitarlo a desayunar!- dice Kazuma mientras mira que Hiei se escondía del chiquillo.

Shuichi se lo piensa un rato, realmente pensaba que su hermanastro tenía los amigos más raros… no entendía como no se ha rebelado y sea un vago como ellos; se aclara su garganta y les contesta.

-Shuichi no está, no pasó la noche aquí,… pensé que estaba con ustedes.

-Nani?- se sorprende YUsuke- y... no sabes donde puede estar?

Entonces el niño lo mira serio dándole a entender que no lo sabía; esto se debía porque Kurama siempre estaba en la escuela o bien, con sus amigos y… los únicos amigos con los que pasa todo el tiempo era con ellos.

-Mmm ya veo, aun así… muchas gracias chaval, oye! Pueda que alguna salgas de juerga con nosotros!- le dice Yusuke chocándole las manos.

-De verdad? Wow! Así sabré lo que hace mi hermanastro!

Ambos chicos sonríen y se despiden de él, Hiei no tarda en alcanzarlos aunque se toca su cabeza… no lo entendía, como era que un simple aroma lo haya aturdido de ese modo.

-_Maldita sea,… no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto,… y todo, fue luego de ver eso,… habrá sido real? O producto de mi mente?_

-Hiei, de verdad no deseas descansar?... no te ves bien- Yusuke lo mira un poco pero el koorime por segunda ocasión rechaza la ayuda.

-Ah… y a donde se habrá metido Kurama?- pregunta Kazuma.

-Ni idea… vayamos al Reikai a lo mejor Koenma sabe donde está.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ellos que, alguien les impide el paso… observan que se trataba de una silueta más alta que ellos y vestía de forma elegante.

-Kurama se encuentra en el Makai, Yomi-san lo ha llamado- escuchan una voz femenina y que reconocen casi al instante.

Yusuke abre sus ojos al darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos zafiro; si mirada era fría pero de sus labios sobresalía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero… si es… usted- responde algo extrañado Kazuma, Hiei la mira con un poco de desconfianza y luego observa hacia otro punto; Yusuke se acerca a ella hasta hacer una pequeña inclinación.

-Por ser ustedes… pueden decirme solo Amaterasu- responde la mujer con ropas que le daban un aspecto de persona cualquiera de la cuidad.

-Ehm, y díganos a que se debe que esté aquí?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Pues por lo mismo,… quiero llevarlos hasta el Makai, Kurama fue pero creo que es necesario que estén presentes para ver que ocurrió.

-Ya veo,… y Botán?- Kuwabara observa por todos lados y no encuentra a la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Ella se encuentra con Koenma-san, bueno… lo mejor será que nos retiremos,… no sería muy agradable si me quedo aquí por mucho tiempo.

Todos excepto Hiei la miran fijamente, a lo mejor era porque se trataba de una mujer que llamaba la atención; no era tan común encontrar a una chica de esa clase y más, en pocas palabras, era muy atractiva.

-Hnn- tal parecía que a Hiei no le importaba eso, nota que Kuwabara y Yusuke sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería Amaterasu pero, solo el escuchar que Kurama se hallaba en el Makai con Yomi, le hervía la sangre y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo tras él.

De ese modo, la mujer los lleva hacia una entrada que los lleva directamente al Makai, a ese mundo donde se encuentran los demonios más peligrosos… el lugar donde provienen el kitsune y el koorime, así como la descendencia de Yusuke; un sitio donde pocas veces existe un día soleado y sin nubes, todo gracias a la energía que se despedía por todo el lugar, así como el inminente peligro de muerte…

-Vaya, no sabía que el Makai fuera tan… civilizado- dice Kazuma asombrado al ver que se encontraban en una cuidad.

-Suena raro, pero así es Kuwabara-san… de hecho, nos encontramos a las entradas de Gandara, la cuidad donde en el pasado gobernaba Yomi-san- explica Amaterasu mirando el lugar.

Yusuke por su lado sonríe un poco y recuerda que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de adentrarse más al mundo de los demonios, ya que se quedó en el Ningenkai estudiando. Kazuma se imagina que seria un lugar perfecto para tener una buena pelea.

De pronto, la mujer se detiene… siente un escalofrío que la hace retroceder un poco y los chicos dan un paso adelante para ver de lo que se trataba: sienten un aura muy extraña, no sabían de donde provenía pero podían percibir que en algún momento estuvo el peligro en ese lugar…

Además, la cuidad estaba desértica, ningún ser salía de sus casas… era como si algo los hubiese asustado; Kuwabara se detiene a mirar un charco, nota que su reflejo era de un color rojizo.

-… no es agua- musita Hiei- no hay presencia de muerte.

-Tienes razón- dice Yusuke al tocar un poco-… parece sangre.

Amaterasu oculta su boca con sus manos, le era una escena un poco fuerte… no lo demostraba en su mirada pero con su acción lo decía todo. Los chicos lo notan pero se distraen al ver que alguien se acerca a ellos, también parecía un poco preocupado, su anciana mirada les daba la bienvenida en ese lugar.

-Pero si se trata de Yoda!- dice Yusuke mientras se acerca a él, éste sonríe y hace una leve inclinación.

-Es bueno verlo en este lugar…- el anciano observa a la mujer, ella lo mira con seriedad pero mostraba cierta calidez- sobretodo a usted,… majestad.

-El honor es mío en encontrarme en este lugar, donde se haya Yomi-san?.

Yoda asiente y les pide a todos que lo siguieran, Kuwabara nota que entraban en un castillo poco común a los que siempre ve por televisión, éste se veía mucho más moderno… sus ojos se abren con gran sorpresa pero regresa la realidad cuando Hiei lo patea.

-Camina de una vez o te quedas aquí, baka.

-Hey!... yo sé que estás desesperado por ver a Kurama pero… ¬¬ conmigo no te desqui…- pero no termina de hablar porque recibe otro golpe por parte del koorime.

Yusuke y Amaterasu no se dan cuenta de ello y siguen al anciano que sirve a Yomi, todos llegan a un salón donde se halla una mesa y varias sillas, era como especie de sala de juntas pero, en una de esas sillas se hallaba el antiguo Rey de Gandara.

-Su majestad, es un honor tenerla en mi humilde hogar…- dice Yomi mientras se levanta y se acerca a la diosa del Sol, ella hace una leve reverencia.

-El placer es mío, he traído a los chicos de Koenma-san… tal parece que ha ocurrido algo en Gandara.

Asiente Yomi, la invita a sentarse y los chicos se acercan; Yusuke nota que el demonio estaba muy preocupado, Hiei miraba por todos lados para ver si Kurama se hallaba por ahí y Kuwabara mira el paisaje de la cuidad.

-Si,… he pedido la presencia de Kurama,… pero tal parece que él igual está en las mismas.

-Y qué pasó?- pregunta de pronto Yusuke, el demonio le da la espalda pero se aclara la garganta para explicarle.

-Esta mañana amaneció de rojo Gandara, de pronto… el agua se convirtió en sangre,… no sabemos a que se debió esto pero, lo más raro de todo es que, por un breve momento se percibió el olor a rosas.

Todos se quedan en silencio unos segundos, se les hacía raro ese hecho… aunque Yusuke se queda pensativo; por unos instantes siente que había pasado ya por eso, recuerda que la noche anterior, antes de caer inconsciente percibió un penetrante olor a rosas.

Hiei por su lado recuerda lo mismo, sobretodo esas extrañas tres siluetas que lo envuelven igual con ese olor.

-De seguro que fueron el zoku del chi- dice de pronto Amaterasu, se levanta de su asiento y queda enfrente de todos- tal parece que están dándose a saber…

-Y qué hacemos entonces su Majestad?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Por lógica investigar si se trata de ellos- responde Yomi con seriedad.

El koorime se levanta del asiento y sale de esa sala sin que nadie se de cuenta de su ausencia; no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y más, porque Yomi en ningún momento ha dicho algo sobre Kurama… eso no le daba buena espina y se dispone a buscarlo por todo el castillo.

En otra parte del castillo, un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentado en un sillón. Había llegado desde la mañana porque recibió un aviso por parte de Yomi y todo tenía relación con ese suceso extraño.

_Kurama_ _camina entre la cuidad de Gandara, nota que a pesar de la hora… el lugar se hallaba completamente solo, no había nadie… ni siquiera el peor de los demonios rondaba por ese lugar._

_Eso se le hacía muy extraño, aunque sigue caminando hasta observar un charco… se acerca a el y nota su reflejo rojizo; toca con uno de sus dedos ese líquido extraño y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa._

_-Es… sangre, pero… pero como?- se dice para si mismo y se sobresalta un poco al sentir la mano de Yomi en su hombro, se voltea y lo mira bastante preocupado._

_-Como ya te diste cuenta,… para esto mismo te he llamado- comenta el youkai con aire serio, Kurama de inmediato quita su mano y queda enfrente de él._

_-Y como fue que ocurrió?_

_Yomi_ _se queda unos segundos en silencio, trata de aclarar su garganta para explicarle lo mejor posible al kitsune; éste por su lado esperaba una respuesta ya que no degustaba que lo llamara por cualquier capricho._

_-Esta mañana, comenzó a llover pero… todo era de color rojo, la gente se asustó tanto que se resguardaron en sus casas; no solo la lluvia, el agua que bebemos, todo lo que era agua se convirtió en sangre…_

_-Ya veo, pues no sé como pasó esto, aunque… pueda que tenga que ver con nuestro caso._

_En ese mismo instante, Kurama no escucha respuesta alguna del demonio y se siente un poco mareado; trata de levantarse y mira que no se hallaba en Gandara sino que, en otro lugar muy diferente… todo lo observaba de un color escarlata, y nota que había tres personas a lo lejos._

_Una de esas personas salta hasta estar cerca de Kurama, éste parecía que estaba bajo hipnosis porque no puede responder, mira que se trataba de un joven de largos cabellos azabaches cuyos ojos eran de un color rubí…y que por un instante, el kitsune llega a musitar un nombre._

_-Hiei…- y cae sin conocimiento, no sin antes de que el joven acariciara su cabellera roja y sonriera para luego alejarse de él y reunirse con sus otros dos compañeros._

Kurama tenía rato que despertó tras ese suceso, Yomi lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones sin saber que ocurrió con exactitud, solo temía que fuese algo de gravedad pero sus sirvientes le dijeron que era cuestión de reposo.

Al momento que despertó el kitsune, se sentía un poco extrañado a ese suceso… y más, que lo último que pudo nombrar fue el nombre de ese koorime que en muchas ocasiones no lo deja en paz, aquél compañero que…

-Ese chico no era Hiei pero… había algo que…

Y la puerta se abre de forma inmediata, lo que provoca que Shuichi se sobresalte y mire que se trataba de ese demonio; nota que lo estuvo buscando desde unos minutos porque jadeaba un poco aunque sus ojos se muestran brillosos al verlo en ese sillón.

-..Hi…Hiei?- musita sorprendido Kurama y el koorime entra de inmediato al lugar y mira disimuladamente si no estaba herido el kitsune.

-Qué pasó? Por que estás aquí?

Ese tono para el kitsune se le hace poco común, no lo entendía pero… podía percibir que Hiei estaba preocupado por él y eso, en su interior lo hace sentir bien.

-Ni idea, solo que vi charcos de sangre por todos lados… no sé que vaya a pasar pero, creo que hay que tener cuidado…supongo que algo les dijo Yomi, no es así?

El koorime se queda petrificado, tenía la cabeza en otro mundo cuando les explicaron eso, vio también un charco de color escarlata pero no lo tomó en cuenta en realidad.

-Ehm,… este…dijiste charco de sangre?...- musita Hiei.

-Aja,…oye Hiei, anoche no notaste algo extraño?... digo, cuando encontramos a Yusuke y a Kuwabara sin conocimiento.

-Por qué lo dices?

-…sólo pregunto- y Kurama se acerca a la ventana mientras le da la espalda.

-Había tres personas cerca de nosotros, estaban ahí como si nos observaran.

Al escuchar tres personas, Kurama se queda muy pensativo, el también había visto tres personas y una de ellas hasta se acercó a él.

-Y por qué no lo dijiste desde antes?- le pregunta Kurama al koorime, éste solo mira hacia otro punto.

-Por que no pensé que fuera necesario… esto está cada vez más extraño, yo no iba a entrometerme en este asunto pero, me afectó el olor a rosas que había esa noche.

-Nani? Bueno… admito que el olor de esas rosas era penetrante pero no al grado de afectar tanto,… por eso, te quedaste anoche dormido, ne?- tras decir eso último sonríe a Hiei, éste se queda paralizado y siente que su cara se torna un poco roja.

-…ba...baka…

En ese momento, Hiei estaba por irse cuando Kurama lo detiene tomando su mano y acercándolo a él; ambas miradas chocan, esos ojos esmeraldas hechizan a Hiei cuyos ojos rubí eran como el fuego mismo…intensos y brillantes.

-No me gustaría que te pasara algo Hiei,… hay que evitar separarnos- musita Kurama sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hiei, éste por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse, era como si su interior le evitara que se fuera del kitsune.

-…debemos de actuar,…- responde Hiei.

-Así que hay que comentarlo con los demás…te parece?

Y asiente el koorime, aunque su mirada estaba totalmente perdida con la de Kurama, el esmeralda y el rubí se fundían lentamente en una sola… sus respiraciones se podían percibir uno cerca del otro, lentamente sus labios se unían para fundirlos en lo que parecía ser un...

-Hiei! Con que aquí estabas!- grita Yusuke y se sorprende al verlos de esa forma,… no se esperaba que Kurama también estuviera ahí-… Ku...Kurama, ya veo que estás bien!

Ambos se miran lo que estaba por ocurrir y lentamente se separan, Kurama se sentía un poco apenado y se acerca a su amigo mientras que Hiei se cruza de brazos y muestra una cara de molestia.

-Veo que Yomi ya te explicó lo que ocurrió,… como lo que les pasó a ustedes, ne?

-Ahm si, n.nUU ahora recuerdo que lo que nos afectó fue un penetrante olor a rosas…- responde un poco nervioso.

-Y hay una solución para esto?- dice de pronto Hiei con un tono frío.

-Pues… no,… no la hemos encontrado… pero, Amaterasu dice que posiblemente fue obra de los zoku del bara y del chi.

En ese instante llega Kuwabara un poco agitado y observa a sus amigos, le da gusto ver a Kurama aunque… mira que Hiei seguía un poco molesto.

-Oye Yusuke como los encontraste? Este castillo es peor que un laberinto!

-Jejejeje,… simplemente los… encontré, jajaja!- y se ríe el líder de los Tantei.

-Y como siguen?- pregunta Kurama.

-Pues ya bien!... esas rosas eran demasiado olorosas, ya ni las que tu usas Kurama!- responde Kuwabara mientras se rasca su cabeza.

Con eso, los dos chicos se quedan callados, Kurama los mira con extrañeza pero no entiende a que se debió eso… siente como esos dos locos casi se le avientan al grado de tirarlo al suelo.

-Kurama! No será que tú seas el enemigo?... esas rosas se parecen a las tuyas!- le dice Kuwabara casi agitándolo.

-Dinos Kurama! A lo mejor son conocidos tuyos! Vamos! Dinos!- dice Yusuke.

-…qué?... pero que dicen?- y el kitsune se los quita de encima para luego quitarse el polvo de sus ropas- en primera, mis rosas siempre son rojas… algunas ocasiones blancas pero, nunca son negras!

-Pero a ti no te afectó en demasía la fragancia que desprendían esas flores- musita Hiei.

Eso era algo que no se esperaba que pudiera decir ese demonio de ojos de fuego, su mirada se torna un poco molesta.

-Como sea, no es bueno lanzar juicios de esa clase… mejor será que investiguemos quien fue realmente el causante de esto, el ataque de Yusuke y de Kuwabara, las rosas que aparecieron en la sala de entrenamientos de Mukuro… y esto…

-Tienes razón,… discúlpanos Kurama, es que hasta la forma en como nos lanzaron las rosas era muy parecida a uno de tus ataques, o no Kuwabara?- pregunta Yusuke y al mismo tiempo le da una patada.

-…si,… yo no recuerdo mucho pero… eran tres personas las que nos atacaron, aunque percibí que dos de ellos eran chicas, una de ellas tenía unos ojos azules…

Los cuatro seguían hablando del asunto pero, no sabían que a las afueras de Gandara caminaban por la extraña tierra del Makai varios jóvenes… eran seis exactamente y vestían túnicas oscuras que eran ocultas por una capa de color negro.

Esos jóvenes se quitan la capucha de la capa mostrando que eran tres chicos y tres chicas, uno de los chicos tenía largos cabellos negros y ojos rubí… se acerca a las chicas y sobretodo a una que poseía unos profundos ojos azules.

-Como está todo,… han encontrado al omei no bara?- pregunta seriamente.

-Por desgracia no… y ustedes, algo sobre el omei no chi?- dice la chica.

-Tampoco, pero algo me dice que ellos se encuentran en el Ningenkai- dice otro chico que tenía ojos dorados y cabellera plateada.

Ellos lo miran con rareza y el chico se acerca hasta quedar enfrente de esos dos primeros:

-No lo recuerdan?... la leyenda dice que ellos reencarnarían…

-Tienes toda la razón, hemos dado una señal con esto- comenta otra chica que poseía ojos esmeraldas y cabellera castaña clara- solo el que sea el omei, será aquél que no resulte afectado con todo esto…

-Buen punto, vayamos entonces al Nigenkai… lo mejor será que busquemos con tranquilidad- comenta un tercer chico de ojos de plata y cabellos azabaches- tenemos el tiempo suficiente antes de que llegue el día tan esperado.

Los seis asienten y desaparecen del lugar, teniendo en su mente la forma de encontrar a esos seres… el reloj de arena a comenzado a descender, dando por inicio que un suceso estará por iniciar y con el ello, el destino de cada uno está ya escrito y nadie podrá escapar de él…sin importar si sea bueno o malo.

**Fin del capítulo III**

Mou, tal parece que las cosas están cada vez más extrañas… primero ocurrió con Mukuro y ahora en lo que fue el reino de Yomi, los chicos podrán resolver este misterio pronto?

Cosas extrañas están ocurriendo por todos lados… hemos podido ver a los posibles causantes de esto al final de este capítulo, pero sobretodo, se observó una acción fuera de lo común entre Hiei y Kurama! Kami! Si no hubiera llegado Yusuke en ese momento que hubiera pasado?

Esto y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Gomen por la tardanza n.nUU, debo decir que este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo escribir aunque creo que quedó bien, mmm… veo que los problemas están iniciar o ya no falta mucho para que ocurran y sobretodo parece que entre Hiei y Kurama hay algo…ustedes que dicen? Mejor será que vayamos a contestar los reviews!

**andromeda** **black:** jejeje, bueno.. ya estoy de regreso de mis vacaciones n.nUU… espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, mmm como viste, Yomi llamó a Kurama para decirle del extraño suceso en Gandara y Amaterasu hizo acto de presencia en el lugar por la misma causa pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos! n.n

**Rockergirl-Sk:** como viste, ya actualicé Sakura no Tsuki, jejeje pero… en este capítulo Hiei decidió hablarle de lo que vio a Kurama, eso fue porque Kurama también vio algo que lo dejó muy perturbado; ya las cosas poco a poco se irán aclarando XD,… en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, creo que son todos… así que nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Reunion of Blood and Roses!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	5. Casa de espejos

**Capítulo IV: casa de espejos**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando los chicos del Reikai Tantei salen del castillo de Yomi, ninguno de los cuatro decía palabra alguna puesto que nadie pudo dar una respuesta a lo que realmente ocurrió.

Los únicos que se quedan en ese lugar no era más la diosa Amaterasu y el demonio de varios cuernos cuyo nombre era Yomi; la mujer por su lado parecía muy pensativa al grado que el demonio se siente curioso a eso.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Su Majestad, pero… a que se debe su estado tan pensativo?- pregunta desde un extremo de una mesa.

Ella al inicio hace caso omiso a esas palabras hasta que lo piensa un poco y lo mira fijamente, ella sabe a la perfección que ese demonio no la podía ver pero, podía percibir lo que sentía y hasta lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Que todo está cada vez más extraño Yomi-san,… las rosas en la base móvil de Mukuro-san y ahora esta… sangre en Gandara.

-Yo solo pienso que esto se puede complicar si siguen ellos atendiendo esto, creo que Su Majestad deberá atenderlo personalmente…

Cuando dice esas palabras, siente con claridad que la mujer se molesta ante ese comentario… ella desde el inicio de los hechos (desde la muerte de su hermano), dio la exclusiva al Reikai Tantei tras ver las buenas referencias que tenía sobre ellos, gracias a Koenma.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella también sale del castillo y deja al demonio solo, éste mira ese cielo nublado que siempre se muestra en el Makai y piensa que algo malo estaría por ocurrir…

Mientras eso ocurría, Koenma se veía muy atareado y caminaba de un lado a otro, Botán y Ogri hacen lo posible para calmarlo pero les era prácticamente imposible.

-Koenma-sama, debe calmarse! Le puede hacer daño si sigue así,... no ha podido descansar en tres días- dice la chica de cabellos azulados.

-Como quieres que esté calmado Botán, Ogri me acaba de traer los últimos hechos!... las rosas negras con Mukuro y la sangre en Gandara!

-Pero jefecito, como dice Botán, debe tranquilizarse… se hará viejo más pronto- no debió decir eso el ogro azulado porque recibe del hijo del Rey Enma un golpe en su cabeza.

Botán por lógica corre hacia él para ver si estaba bien y luego se acerca a Koenma que seguía un poco preocupado.

-Y que hará? De seguro que Yusuke y los demás ya están en eso!...

-Eso es lógico pero,… me refiero a que esto se está complicando!- contesta alterado el niño. del chupón y termina por recargarse en su escritorio.

-Pero… por qué lo dice?

-… Su Majestad nunca lo dijo pero,… se que los zoku cuando buscan al omei,… tienden a llamar la atención, leí en un libro hace un tiempo que pueden desde dejar pistas hasta… matar a seres de cualquier clase, según para hacer reaccionar a ese ser que buscan.

-Tal parece que es muy delicado todo esto, Koenma-sama porque no se lo va a decir a los chicos?- pregunta Ogri tras recuperarse de ese golpe y el niño lo mira serio.

-Lo haría, pero se que Su Majestad fue con ellos… confío plenamente que les habrá comentado del asunto.

Y desde modo, el niño comienza a ordenar el desastre que había causado en esa oficina; Botán no parecía muy convencida, puesto que desde que vio a esa mujer, nunca le dio mucha confianza… a pesar de ser quien era, no le inspiraba esa seguridad.

Sin que se diese cuenta el niño, ella sube a su remo y sale rumbo al lo que parece ser el Ningenkai; deseaba saber como estaban ellos, supo lo de Yusuke y Kuwabara pero por sus propios deberes en el Reikai se le hacía imposible visitarlos…

Por otro lado, ya en el mundo humano los chicos caminaban tranquilos por las calles de la cuidad… Hiei era el que se estaba aburriendo porque detestaba caminar entre esos seres, según él, inferiores que él; así que Yusuke le da un codazo que lo altera un poco.

-Amigo! Deja de poner esa cara de terror!... los humanos no hacen nada!

-…hnn…- contesta el koorime provocando la risa por parte de Kazuma y una sonrisa un poco nerviosa de Kurama.

-Mejor déjalo Yusuke, es normal que se sienta agobiado por los humanos… él pasa casi todo su tiempo en el Makai o lejos de ellos- responde Kurama con tranquilidad.

-Ah Kurama y desde cuando defiendes al enano?- pregunta en tono de burla Kazuma.

-…-Hiei prefiere quedarse callado, ya no soportaba ni un momento más a ese torpe de Kuwabara.

-Hey Kuwabara!- interviene Yusuke.

Para Kurama era una muy buena pregunta,… no era común que supiera exactamente que hacía ese koorime, se queda totalmente callado y por un pequeño instante se siente algo nervioso; siente la mirada seria de Hiei sobre él, como diciendo que no era necesario dar a saber sobre su extraña vida fuera del trabajo como detective espiritual.

Kuwabara y Yusuke como siempre comienzan a discutir de tal forma que Kurama prefiere alejarse de ellos y dirigirse a su casa, pues sabía que tendría problemas por desaparecer toda la noche y parte del día siguiente; no nota que Hiei lo seguía también…

El kitsune camina rumbo a su casa,… todavía le afecta un poco lo que pasó esa madrugada; deseaba saber que pasó exactamente y porque vio a ese ser y menciono el nombre de cierto koorime que no ha presenciado su energía espiritual.

Tanta era su concentración que Hiei caminaba mientras lo miraba… veía cada movimiento de ese kitsune y sobretodo ese hermoso cabello de fuego que se movía al compás de esos pasos tranquilos pero un poco preocupantes.

-_Kurama_…- piensa en su cabeza, desde que lo vio en esa habitación lo tiene un poco extrañado, no era común ver a un chico como ese tan adentrado en sus pensamientos; desde lo más profundo de su ser deseaba saberlo,… a como diera lugar.

Kurama por su lado no se percataba de la presencia de Hiei,… y más, cuando otro ser se posesiona de sus pensamientos.

-_Y por qué tan pensativo,… mi querido Shuichi?_- dice una voz en el interior de Kurama.

-_No te hagas, también eres testigo de lo que ha ocurrido_- responde Kurama con aire serio.

-_Claro que lo sé, me gusta hacerte enojar… Gandara de rojo no se ve bonito, me extraña que hayas caído con facilidad en la trampa del enemigo, ni yo entiendo como…_

_-Pronunciamos el nombre de Hiei_- interrumpe el pelirrojo sin dejar de caminar.

-_Mmm, cierto pero ese no era el koorime que tanto nos gusta y que no atrevemos a reconocer- _musita el kitsune con el plan de incomodar a Minamino.

-_Eso es mentira… es solo mi amigo y punto_.

-_Error, el acto de horas atrás que fue interrumpido por Urameshi nos dice otra cosa…_- responde Youko dejando en silencio total al kitsune.

-_Piensa lo que quieras,… pero que piensas tú con lo ocurrido en Gandara?._

-_Oh, que pregunta tan interesante… es como si todo ya estuviera listo, como si alguien deseara llamar la atención…je, que manera…_- responde el zorro plateado de forma sarcástica.

-_Llegué a pensar en lo mismo,…_

De esa forma Youko sale de los pensamientos de Kurama y sigue caminando, así como se da cuenta que estaba a pocos metros de su casa y no percibía a Hiei, éste por un instante piensa que lo descubrió y estaba por subirse a un árbol cuando nota que sus suposiciones eran falsas.

Aun así, se sube al árbol de cerezos que daba a su habitación y escucha que su hermanastro se queja de su ausencia y que agradeciera que Shiori (su madre) estuviera ausente; también siente que a Kurama no le importaba en lo absoluto y ve como la puerta de esa habitación se abría y entraba ese ser y se dejaba caer en aquella mullida cama.

El koorime nota que el chico no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido y eso le hace idear en algo un poco arriesgado: sin que nadie lo escuche, corre con lentitud y precaución la ventana y entra al lugar… desde las primeras veces que se quedaba en el árbol de Sakura, tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer esa habitación… sencilla pero repleta de muchas cosas que ni el conocía y se le hacían interesantes.

Mira que Kurama dormía plácidamente y algo le dice que se acerque a él, no sentía que ese kitsune note su presencia… así que se acerca hasta quedar a pocos metros de él; sus mejillas se tornan un poco sonrojadas y un escalofrío lo recorre porque no sabe que hacer. Simplemente en ese momento admiraba su belleza, nunca había visto a ese kitsune dormir de esa forma tan serena… tan llena de paz.

Sus ojos de fuego se posan en ese rostro tan fino y delicado, así dormido parecía una hermosa muñeca de fina porcelana; su mano lentamente se acerca al rostro y con ello… terminar con lo que en algún momento estuvo por ocurrir, no podía detenerse… su alma le pedía casi a gritos, nunca había sentido algo por esa persona que en algún momento lo vio como un amigo pero ahora…. ¿cómo veía a Kurama? Una cuestión que lo hace dudar de su acto y retrocede con gran nerviosismo hasta toparse con el cesto de basura que había a un lado del escritorio, lo tira y eso hace despertar de ese sueño al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

Para Hiei era algo que no deseaba que sucediera, tenía que buscar la forma de salir y corre hacia la ventana; pierde un poco el equilibrio y desaparece del lugar por completo. Kurama se despierta por completo y mientras su vista se aclara, nota que la ventana estaba completamente abierta y el cesto en el suelo, con ello algo de basura regada.

-Es extraño,… yo no dejé la ventana abierta,… ni el cesto en el suelo…- pero termina por quedarse dormido de nuevo.

El koorime se detiene en lo que parecía ser un parque, su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza al grado de salir de su pequeño cuerpo; no lo entendía… simplemente se le hacía algo sorprendente lo que le ocurría… nunca en su vida lo sintió, pero llega a pensar que se trataba de una sensación bastante placentera y más, si miraba esos esmeraldas que poseía Kurama.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y mira el paisaje que tenía enfrente, era más del mediodía y no ve alma alguna de ser humano cerca de ahí; se le hacía extraño, puesto que en variadas ocasiones veía humanos por ahí a esas horas (con Yusuke y los demás, tienden a caminar por la cuidad casi como vagos XD).

-Que raro…

Y de pronto, sus ojos se cierran por unos instantes como si se quedara en un ligero sueño… pero todo se debe a que por un breve instante siente un aroma muy peculiar.

-…_rosas?...tan penetrante que me marea…_- piensa el koorime antes de caer dormido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se despierta de pronto, sus ojos de rubí se abren llenos de sorpresa y confusión; no entendía como fue que pasó eso y más, cuando mira que no le faltaba mucho al Sol para que se ocultara… piensa que perdió la noción del tiempo por completo pero, algo le hace llamar su atención: mira una silueta cuya cabellera era roja como el fuego…

-_Qué?...como puede estar aquí?_- piensa al tratar de saber quien era, reconocía a la perfección-…_Kurama?_

Salta del árbol y nota como esa silueta se alejaba de su vista; no lo duda ni un instante y lo sigue… para Hiei era algo muy extraño, no podía entender como él estuviera en ese lugar y que después no deseaba acercarse a él.

-_Pero,.. a donde llegará este lugar?_- piensa el koorime hasta darse cuenta que se halla en lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones.

Lo más extraño de todo era que no había gente, simplemente estaba cerrado por reparaciones y mantenimiento de los juegos mecánicos. Nunca en su vida había estado en ese lugar, se sentía un completo extraño pero, a lo lejos divisa esa silueta que lo conduce hasta un lugar que lo deja más desconcertado…

Observa que esa silueta le sonríe y entra a una casa muy extraña, trata de tener precaución para entrar sacando su espada y mira que había muchos espejos; se hallaba en una casa de espejos. Por todos lados ve su reflejo en esos vidrios y que muchos tenían efectos.

No entendía porque lo llevaba a ese lugar,…solo, fija su vista al suelo y distingue unos pétalos de ese rojo tan intenso que son prácticamente negras.

A las afueras de esa casa, una chica y un chico miraban todo desde lo más alto del lugar; la chica de ojos esmeraldas tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser una flauta.

-Qué piensas?... puede ser él?- pregunta el chico de ojos rubí y cabellera azabache.

-Solo el omei del chi puede caer tan fácil, sigamos observando mientras los pétalos danzan al son de mi hermosa melodía- dice la chica y posa sus labios en ese instrumento para comenzar a tocar.

Una delicada melodía sale de ese instrumento y rodea todo el lugar,… Hiei dentro de esa extraña casa la escucha y mira como esos pétalos se mueven lentamente y como si llevaran el ritmo de esa melodía.

-Maldita sea, que rayos pasa aquí!- trata de regresar y descubre que la puerta estaba con llave o mejor dicho, alguien la cerró usando un poder extraño. Esto último lo enfurece más, se siente como un tonto al darse cuenta en lo que había caído… no le queda de otra que buscar algún modo.

Mira los pétalos danzar por el lugar, llega a lo que parece ser el centro de esa casa y mira su reflejo por todos lados… observa su pequeño reflejo, hasta se siente un poco incómodo porque no sabe que pasa. Los pétalos de rosa comienzan a rodearlo y éste no duda en ningún momento en usar su espada para evitar que se le acercaran pero le era imposible.

Cerca de ahí, una chica de kimono rosa y cabellos azules observa el parque de diversiones desde su remo; y su interior le dice que se aterrice en ese lugar, sentía que algo no estaba bien del todo…

No tarda en aterrizar y mira que el lugar se encuentra cerrado, pero podía sentir que no estaba sola…

-Bien Botán, tú y tu curiosidad…- se dice para si misma y no le queda de otra que ver lo que se encuentra a su alrededor.

Eso fue una total sorpresa para esos dos seres que se hallaban a lo alto del lugar, la chica deja de tocar de pronto y el chico la mira extraño.

-Por qué dejaste de tocar?

-…alguien ha entrado a este lugar, te dije que era necesario crear una barrera espiritual!- responde molesta la chica aunque sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Es la shinigami que sirve a Koenma-sama- comenta el chico de ojos de fuego.

-A qué habrá venido?- pregunta ella ideando algo para que no arruinaran sus planes.

-No lo sé, pero sigamos con lo nuestro; no posee el poder suficiente para enfrentarnos.

Ella asiente y de nuevo toca el instrumento creando una melodía un poco más potente, al grado que Hiei en la casa de los espejos observa como los pétalos se reunían hasta ese lugar y danzar a su alrededor.

-Nani? Que rayos pasa aquí?- se pregunta y de nuevo se siente mareado por ese aroma penetrante, al grado que cae de rodillas.

Sentía su cabeza explotar con cada nota que escucha de esa extraña melodía, se sentía raro que no podía atacar o al menos defenderse… mira que en el reflejo de ese espejo aparece una silueta mas alta que él.

-_Será el efecto de estas flores,… pero,.. no puedo ni moverme, estoy paralizado… y mis ojos desean cerrarse…pero,… quien…esos ojos,… los conozco, pero poseen una mirada diferente.._- piensa el koorime mientras su vista se nublaba, hasta que siente como alguien tomaba su rostro para verlo; lo único que puede ver son unos ojos esmeraldas y de sus labios, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Reconocía a la perfección esa silueta, ese gesto y esa sonrisa, pero por el efecto de las rosas no podía articular palabra alguna. Siente que ese ser deposita en sus labios un pequeño beso y con ello, los pétalos los rodeaban, como si reaccionaran a lo que sentía esa persona.

El koorime seguía paralizado, mira que las ropas de esa persona eran antiguas y de color rojo, lo único que resaltaba de él era sus ojos verde esmeralda. Nota que ya que no encuentra en esa casa extraña sino que, en un lugar completamente desértico… era como si un terrible caos hubiera caído en el lugar.

-_Esto,... de qué se trata?..._

Observa que los pétalos habían desaparecido por completo y mira varios charcos de un color rojizo; lo mismo que vio en Gandara se le presentaba en ese momento…sus ojos rubí se abren sorpresivos al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-_Debe ser… una ilusión,… debe serlo…_

Entonces no lo soporta más, no iba a permitir que algo o alguien lo tentara a mucho,… no iba a permitir que alguien se burlara de él con hacerle caer en una trampa como esa.

Hiei logra salir del trance y con blandir una vez su espada, hace trizas los espejos de ese lugar; miles de fragmentos salen disparados por todos lados y con ello, los pétalos de rosas que forman un tornado que envuelve al koorime.

-Jamás! No seré la burla de nadie!- y una vez más blande su espada y siente esa tormenta de pétalos y los fragmentos de espejo encima suyo, de tal forma que siente como en su mano, un fragmento de ese vidrio lo hiere…


	6. Símbolo en mi espalda

**Capítulo V: símbolo en mi espalda**

El koorime se mira su mano y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que estuviese herido de ese modo; nota que la alfombra ya tenía algunas gotas de ese carmín y mira por ambos lados, no siente la presencia cerca de Kurama.

-_Maldita sea, como pude… rayos!_- se dice para si mismo, en ese momento se le viene a su mente la razón por la que llego ahí; por un instante no lo entendía, él mismo podía curarse esa herida… así él- _no tengo que preocuparlo con lo que me pasa…_

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con mucho cuidado… como si no deseara que alguien se diese cuenta de lo que haría.

Sus pasos eran muy ligeros, lentamente se acercaban a la ventana y…

-Hiei?

-Kurama?

Ambos se quedan mirando por unos instantes, ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que el pelirrojo toma un poco de aire y se deja caer sentado en su cama.

-Kami-sama,… iba a salir a buscarte…- comenta de pronto y el koorime se queda un poco extrañado.

-Por qué dices eso?- y sin que se diese cuenta el pelirrojo, Hiei esconde su mano detrás suyo.

-…tu energía espiritual estaba algo perturbada,… iba a reunirme con Yusule y Kuwabara demo, me da gusto verte bien!- y termina diciendo eso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Para Hiei era algo un poco difícil de entender, por un breve instante vio a Kurama con un aire preocupado en su rostro; entendía que entró a hurtadillas a su habitación para luego saltar por el árbol y salir de su casa.

-No era necesario, estoy bien…- musita el demonio de ojos de fuego con cierta indiferencia- no necesito la ayuda de los bobos…ni de nadie!

Kurama se queda un poco sorprendido a eso, no era común que dijera esa clase de cosas; algo le decía que le pasó y se lo ocultaba; baja su mirada esmeralda mientras piensa en lo que estaba por decir.

-…baka,..- musita el kitsune y lo mira fijamente, estaba un poco más serio de lo acostumbrado; Hiei no sabía que contestarle y camina unos pasos hacia atrás.

-…

En ese momento, Kurama observa unas gotas de sangre en su alfombra y trata de ver de donde provenían para descubrir que era Hiei quien sangraba, su mano estaba cubierta de rojo.

-Pero… qué te pasó?- Kurama se acerca de inmediato y toma su mano, el koorime no le dice nada y mira hacia otro punto-…Hiei, cómo pasó esto?... debo curarte cuanto antes!.

-…no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es!...- y sale de inmediato para buscar algunas vendas y medicinas necesarias.

Hiei solo observa la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y piensa que es la mejor oportunidad para irse, no veía necesario que el chico curara su herida pero, siente una punzada de dolor que le hace gemir un poco.

-_No puede ser,…_- se acerca a la ventana para saltar pero por segunda ocasión siente esa punzada en su mano que lo hace caer de rodillas; al mismo tiempo percibe su vista nublada, así como su cabeza le da vueltas-…maldita…sea…

Trata de levantarse pero le es imposible, su respiración se hace entrecortada y trata de calmar ese dolor en su mano; para ese momento Kurama llega y corre hacia él.

-Estás bien?... Hiei, vamos no pierdas el conocimiento, responde!... Hiei!- pero el koorime pierde por completo el conocimiento cayendo sobre Kurama, éste se asusta un poco pero busca la forma de sanar la mano de Hiei.

Cuando siente el peso del pequeño cuerpo de Hiei cerca de él, sus mejillas se tornan un poco sonrojadas y mira su rostro; mostraba un poco de dolor por esa herida y Kurama lo toma en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para llevarlo a su cama. Saca lo necesario del botiquín y comienza con la curación del demonio de fuego.

Limpia primero la herida para luego desinfectarla, no entendía como fue que se hizo tal herida, nota que no se lo hizo él mismo ni era de algún arma…lo peor de todo era que esa herida casi dividía en dos la palma de la mano.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando terminó con su labor y sonríe al darse cuenta que no sangraba más y su rostro se muestra mejorado. Deciden sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y lo observa un poco… se le hacía agradable verlo, sobretodo a salvo.

Se escucha el sonido de un móvil y Kurama lo saca de su bolsillo dándose cuenta que Yusuke lo llamaba desde el lugar en que se quedaron de ver.

-_Oye! Te estamos esperando! qué pasa Kurama? Acaso tu mamá se dio cuenta?- _dice con un tono de burla y extrañeza en sus palabras.

-No,… no pasa nada de eso, es que… Hiei está aquí- y lo observa descansar en su cama.

-_NANI?- _se escucha a Kuwabara con Yusuke- _y por qué no dijiste nada? estamos aquí esperándote!_

_-_Lo sé y disculpen- musita Kurama un poco apenado- demo, tuve que atenderlo porque llegó herido, qué tal si mañana nos vemos y les hablo sobre ello?.

-_De acuerdo, te veremos en tu casa al mediodía_- y Yusuke termina la llamada.

Mientras eso ocurría, el líder de los Tantei suspira extrañado y luego observa a Kuwabara que estaba un poco molesto por lo ocurrido.

-Ya, deja de hacer berrinches baka, lo importante es que Hiei está bien- comenta Yusuke al darle la espalda y seguir su camino a su casa.

-Pero aún así! No sé por que tanto relajo si ese enano llegó a casa de Kurama!- decía molesto y siente un golpe en su espalda proveniente de su amigo.

-Calma si? Que a pesar de todo, estoy preocupado… no es común que Hiei esté herido… además, tú mejor que nadie sabe que nos pusimos de acuerdo para buscarlo porque sentiste su energía espiritual muy extraña.

-ARG! Lo sé, lo sé… era como si por un momento desapareciera… ah kami! Ya me voy a casa, mi hermana me matará por salirme a hurtadillas.

-Je

Y así, ambos toman camino para su hogar, aunque en la casa del kitsune; todos ya estaban descansando a excepción de Kurama. Sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a ese koorime, tenía curiosidad de saber que pasó con exactitud… el como sus amigos, saben que Hiei no es herido con facilidad; debe ser alguien muy fuerte o lo bastante astuto como para no caer en las manos de Hiei.

Durante ese tiempo, Hiei descansaba en esa mullida cama, era como su in terrible sueño lo envolviera y le impidiera levantarse; se sentía extraño porque pudo escuchar la voz preocupada de Kurama y como tocaba su herida pero, no podía despertar…

En ese estado, escucha que todo estaba en silencio, pero… algo en su olfato comienza a alterarle; podía percibir un delicioso aroma que le provocaba escalofríos en su pequeño cuerpo. Sabía a quien pertenecía ese olor, siempre lo llevaba consigo pero en ese instante lo sentía mucho más potente y penetrante; tan dulce era y extravagante que altera todo su ser…

-… _ese olor,…rosas… por qué puedo olerlas, este aroma lo conozco, es como si desde siempre lo conociera demo,… demo…es,… de él…_- decía en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy extraño, y lentamente mueve su mano sana para tratar de despertarse.

Sus ojos rubíes se abren lentamente para observar que la habitación estaba completamente oscura y al fondo estaba Kurama dormido sobre su escritorio; el koorime se toca su cabeza mientras se levanta con algo de dificultad.

-Pero…- y siente una pequeña punzada en su mano, se da cuenta que estaba vendada con mucho cuidado y dedicación, sus mejillas se tornan un poco sonrojadas al saber quien fue el que hizo eso.

Kurama se despierta por el leve roce de las sabanas que tenían arropado a Hiei, y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me da gusto verte consciente… Hiei- musita Kurama.

-…tú…

-No digas nada, mejor descansa… creo que te desmayaste porque perdiste algo de sangre con esa herida- responde Kurama mientras se acerca a él.

-…no te… preocupes tanto por mi,… no… tiene caso…

Era como si eso no escuchara, puesto que Kurama ya estaba muy cerca de él y lo mira fijamente; sus ojos esmeraldas se fijan en esos rubíes fríos…

-Me… preocupas, cuídate si?- le dice el kitsune.

-Hnn…

Hiei en ese momento se da cuenta que ese olor de rosas era de Kurama, se siente un poco extraño porque todo ese tiempo que estuvo sin conocimiento, percibía su olor… era como una droga que lo tenía anestesiado.

Entonces hay un silencio entre ellos, el silencio nocturno era el único testigo de ese momento extraño; una vez más ambos se miran fijamente… hasta que.

-De seguro tienes hambre, iré a cocinar algo- comenta Kurama para luego levantarse de la cama y, siente como Hiei lo detiene tomando su pantalón; éste lo mira y sin imaginárselo, siente los labios de ese demonio posarse en los suyos en un beso un poco torpe.

Kurama no entendía lo que estaba pasando y más porque siente por completo el peso del koorime que cae al suelo quedando debajo suyo; Hiei por su lado probaba esos labios suaves…no entendía como fue que hizo eso pero, desde su interior, un fuerte impulso lo incitó a hacerlo.

Ambos se quedan así por unos segundos hasta que Kurama logra separarse de él; coloca sus dedos en sus labios y mira con extrañeza a Hiei.

-Pero… como…

-…no,…lo sé,…algo me incitó a hacerlo…- responde Hiei en el mismo estado que el pelirrojo.

Y tambalea un poco de nuevo el koorime, se maldice así mismo por su estado y se dirige hacia la ventana.

-Oye espera!... aún estás débil!- le dice Kurama tratando de calmarse.

-..hnn- y no le hace caso, le cuesta trabajo abrirla y salir de ahí… pero, como no se sentía mal pierde el equilibrio y…

-Hiei te vas a... caer.

Efectivamente, el koorime cae al suelo y mira con frialdad a Kurama; éste salta de la ventana y aterriza cerca de Hiei.

-No deberías irte, no en esta noche al menos…- le propone.

-Ya,…y desaparece de las manos de Kurama, éste solo baja la mirada pensando que ese ser estaba molesto consigo mismo.

No pasó mucho cuando entra de nuevo a casa y decide descansar aunque…antes de acostarse, su mano pasa por la zona en donde estuvo Hiei acostado minutos atrás para luego tocar una vez más sus labios.

-_Hiei_… _por qué lo hiciste?_.

Tras pensar en eso, se acuesta y casi al instante el sueño lo invade…de tal forma que no siente la presencia de tres personas que lo asechan desde fuera de su casa que no tardan mucho en desaparecer.

Llega un nuevo día, en un departamento se veía como un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés le costaba trabajo levantarse, todo gracias a que la noche anterior tras saber la respuesta de Kurama por lo ocurrido a Hiei, se fue de juerga nocturna con su amigo Kuwabara.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse con fuerza, una mujer joven entra en el lugar y mueve a su hijo.

-Vamos Yusuke es hora de levantarse!- le grita la mujer y el chico se oculta con su almohada tratando de evitar esos gritos aunque, eso no le sirvió de mucho.

La madre de Yusuke se molesta un poco por la actitud de su hijo pero mira que una chica de cabellos azules se acerca a la habitación.

-Si quiere yo lo despierto señora!- responde con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno,… por favor, este niño es un flojo de primera!- dice la mujer mientras deja a los dos a solas.

Entonces la chica comienza a mover a Yusuke con algo de fuerza pero el chico no daba señales de querer despertarse; entonces hace aparecer de su mano un remo con el que decide darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Yusuke ya despierta de una buena vez!- y le pega, el pobre chico siente el remo en su cabeza y cuando iba a recibir el segundo golpe, detiene el remo de la chica con su mano.

-PERO QUIEN TE CREES PARA DESPETARME DE ESE MODO?- pregunta molesto y con su chipote en la cabeza, la chica sonríe al verlo ya despierto.

-Ah! Yusuke, que bueno es verte despierto!- dice la chica entre risas.

-¬¬ Botán! Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, ahora dime que te dio por venir aquí… y sobretodo a despertarme?- pregunta el chico ya de pié y mira un poco la ventana.

Botán se sienta en la cama tras recoger una de las cobijas del chico, y se aclara un poco su garganta, parecía que era algo importante lo que estaba por comentarle.

-Pues, deseaba saber si se reunirán hoy, es que… ayer pasó algo muy raro,… sobre… Hiei…

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta, de hecho ayer íbamos a buscarlo pero Kurama nos habló diciendo que llegó a su casa pero, herido…

-Nani?... de seguro que se trató de esa herida en su mano!... yo tampoco se qué pasó!...

Para Yusuke eso sonaba más interesante de lo que esperaba, así que se acerca a Botán, deseaba saber que pasó exactamente.

-…Yusuke, algo pasó,… no sé pero,… seguí a Hiei pero,… no vi que le pasó, solo salió con una herida en su mano, no te dijo Kurama si le pasó algo más?

-No, pero al rato iremos a verlo… eso quedamos anoche.

Botán suspira un poco más tranquila, le preocupaba un poco el bienestar de Hiei porque no era común que saliera lastimado de ese modo; caer en una trampa tan fácil dejaba a cualquiera pensando.

-Vaya,… y qué hacías por ahí? Da gracias a los dioses que no te asesinó Hiei, todos sabemos que detesta que lo sigamos si está haciendo algo por su propia cuenta…- comenta de pronto Urameshi.

-Lo sé, y no le faltó mucho por hacerlo… no le dije nada porque,… sentí miedo, es raro, pero… sentía Hiei en ese instante un poco diferente- explica Botán mientras se abraza a sí misma.

-Entiendo, lo veremos cuando vayamos a casa de Kurama demo… si quieres quedarte aquí a ver como me visto,… pues estás cordialmente…

Y no termina de hablar porque la chica lo golpea de nuevo con el remo y sale de la habitación furiosa por la proposición del chico.


	7. Amaterasu

**Capítulo VI: Amaterasu**

Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban atónitos al ver el cuerpo sin vida de ese hombre tan extraño, el de cabello zanahoria lo patea un poco y nota claramente que estaba muerto.

-Quién hizo esto?- pregunta Yusuke hacia los dos chicos que se sienten un poco más aliviados con su presencia.

-…Hiei- musita Kurama y el koorime fija su mirada hacia otro punto.

-Era eso o dejarte muerto?- pregunta con algo de brusquedad en sus palabras.

-No importa quien haya sido!... pero qué pasó aquí exactamente?- pregunta una vez más Urameshi.

Hay un momento de silencio, en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía que pasó exactamente; todo fue tan rápido que hubo tiempo suficiente para asimilar la situación. Kurama decide tomar la palabra mientras se acerca al cuerpo.

-Por qué no mejor lo hablamos dentro?... y sobre esto,…

-Espero que no haya problemas- musita de pronto Yusuke.

-A qué te refieres con eso Urameshi?- pregunta Kazuma con curiosidad.

-….- Hiei solo lo mira.

-Es que,… no se si han visto antes pero,… cuando fuimos al Reikai y estuvimos presentes en la Reunión General, había unos tipos con las mismas pintas que este muerto que acompañaban a Amaterasu-san.

Los presentes se miran mutuamente por unos segundos que parecían horas hasta que Kuwabara toma la palabra con una gran preocupación y unos gritos que deja sordo a cualquiera.

-Nos vas a matar! No debieron matar a ese hombre! Ahhhhh!- Hiei harto de él le da una patada en su entrepierna que lo deja adolorido en el suelo.

-Ok, basta ya… mejor entremos a la casa de Kurama y vemos bien esto y…. qué hacemos con el cuerpo?

-No lo puedo enterrar en el jardín,… mi padrastro se daría cuenta con facilidad- comenta de pronto Kurama nervioso.

-Llevarlo dentro tampoco sería buena idea- responde Yusuke mientras cruza sus brazos.

-…lo quemamos,… y no pasó nada aquí- Kuwabara interviene un poco más aliviado.

Y todos miran a Kuwabara, no se creían que por una ocasión esté usando su cabeza para algo útil; Hiei observa esas mismas miradas en él, era el único que podría llevar a cabo esa tarea.

-… de acuerdo…- de ese modo, usa el fuego oscuro y quema casi de inmediato el cuerpo de ese ser.

Un tiempo después todos estaban dentro de la casa del pelirrojo, Kurama prepara algo de té mientras que el resto se encuentra en la sala, Yusuke trata de preguntar a Hiei sobre su herida de su mano.

-… la verdad que nos preocupamos por ti,… Kurama nos dijo que llegaste aquí herido de tu mano, no es esa que está vendada?- pregunta el de cabellos azabaches.

-Y quien fue el afortunado que te hirió, es muy raro que te pase eso…- pregunta en tono algo burlón Kuwabara, lo que se gana una mirada asesina por parte del koorime.

-Algo extraño está pasando aquí… ni yo mismo sé como explicar lo ocurrido, simplemente que fui aturdido por muchos pétalos y una extraña melodía… y cuando menos me di cuenta, mi mano estaba cubierta de sangre.

En ese momento Kurama sale de la cocina con el té en una bandeja y lo acerca a una mesita, había escuchado parte de la conversación y piensa que fue algo muy extraño.

-Aún así, no es común en ti Hiei… caer en una trampa como esa- interviene Kurama mientras sirve a los otros dos chicos.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que lo recuerden… pero, no estamos solos en esto- dice eso último con una mirada muy fría.

-A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-De seguro que está hablando de algunas presencias de más que se han sentido a lo largo de estos últimos días- responde Kurama tras sentarse en el sofá.

-Las presencias… si, yo igual las he sentido, son varias… bueno yo siento que son como seis en total- dice Yusuke tras beber un poco de esa bebida caliente.

Los cuatro se miran por unos instantes; se les hacía algo muy extraño las presencias… de igual forma concuerdan que esas presencias han estado presentes en momentos extraños, sobretodo, cuando alguien sale atacado.

-Se puede decir que,… esas presencias fueron las que nos atacaron a Urameshi y a mi la otra noche?- pregunta Kuwabara un poco nervioso.

-Puede ser, yo digo que si- interviene Yusuke- vi claramente una silueta que nos atacó,… claro! Ya no supe que pasó porque XD perdí el conocimiento! jajajajaja!

Cuando dice eso, todos excepto Hiei se caen para atrás aunque Kazuma le da un golpe en la cabeza que Yusuke se lo devuelve con una patada.

-Si que serás cabeza hueca! Eso no ayuda en nada!

-Como sea,… además de esas presencias, alguien espiaba… ese hombre que asesiné estaba espiando a Kurama- interviene de pronto Hiei con sus brazos cruzados y muy serio.

Kurama lo mira fijamente, el no entendía como no se dio cuenta… siente la mirada de Yusuke para que comentara algo sobre el asunto.

-Y no lo sentiste Kurama?- pregunta el chico, Shuichi lo mira ligeramente serio y termina bajando la mirada.

-No, fue extraño… es que,… me sentí mareado y perdí la concentración- miente Kurama, recuerda por unos instantes lo que pasó horas atrás; Hiei lo mira con extrañeza porque sabe que no está diciendo la verdad.

-Que raro… nos hubieras dicho y venimos en otra ocasión- musita Kuwabara un poco apenado.

Yusuke tampoco se siente conforme con esa respuesta pero prefiere que Kurama se sienta bien para decirlo; Hiei por su lado lo mira fríamente.

-Descuiden, era necesario vernos- sonríe Kurama dejando a todos un poco extrañados- bueno… se me olvidaron los bocadillos, los traeré- y se levanta del asiento para dirigirse a la cocina.

-…no es común que Kurama sienta eso que dice…- musita Yusuke.

-Lo que sea- responde tajante Hiei.

Dentro de la cocina, Kurama colocaba los bocadillos en una bandeja… pasa su mano por donde está ese extraño símbolo y siente un ligero ardor; recuerda que le ocurrió antes de ver a hombre extraño que murió a manos de Hiei.

-_No puedo decirlo ahora,… no es el momento adecuado,…_- piensa y escucha la puerta de la cocina abrirse-…Hiei…

-Por qué mientes?- pregunta serio.

-Qué cosa?

-Responde,… por qué mentiste, algo escondes…- dice Hiei.

-No es nada importante!

Y le da la espalda, para luego salir de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios… Yusuke lo nota un poco preocupado pero no le dice más aunque percibe que Hiei tampoco estaba muy contento, no pudo sonsacarle algo.

-Espero que les agrade, mi madre los hizo anoche…

Y Kuwabara toma algunos para decir que eran lo más delicioso que estaba probando en ese momento, Hiei decide quedarse sentado en las escaleras mientras Yusuke se acerca a Kurama.

-Te importa si hablamos afuera?

-…- asiente Kurama un poco extrañado.

De ese modo, ambos salen de la casa y quedan en el jardín, se sientan y Yusuke mira el cielo claro y con pocas nubes.

-Como me gustaría que el cielo siempre fuera así, tú que opinas Kurama?- pregunta de pronto dejando en silencio al pelirrojo, no entendía lo que quería decir.

-…

-Oh Kurama! Qué pasó exactamente? No es normal en ti perder de ese modo tus sentidos y más, si había un ser que te estaba espiando…- comenta Yusuke aún mirando el cielo.

-No lo sé,… la verdad que no lo sé… lo siento Yusuke, no insistas porque no tengo una respuesta clara a ello.

Y con eso, deja solo a Urameshi, éste siente que no debió ser tan exigente y lo sigue… mira que Hiei se hallaba en el mismo lugar y Kuwabara se había terminado casi todos los bocadillos pero, alguien más estaba en ese lugar.

-Koenma!- dice Kurama algo sorpresivo al ver al joven de chupón.

-Chicos, deseo que me acompañen, en necesario hablar… Botán me ha comentado sobre lo ocurrido con Hiei.

El koorime lo mira con frialdad pero no dice nada, solo observa como el chico se levanta de la silla en la que se encontraba para acercarse un poco más.

-Ah kami,… en serio debemos de ir hasta allá?... que flojera!- se queja Kuwabara golpeando con sus puños la mesita.

-Pues que más queda, aunque no hay mucho que decir… a Hiei lo atacaron casi de sorpresa, no es así Hiei?

Hiei no le dice nada, eso era una afirmación y Kurama baja la mirada recordando ese momento… el cual aun no hay una explicación en especial.

-Y por qué no podemos hablarlo aquí?- pregunta de pronto Hiei.

-… órdenes de Su Majestad Amaterasu- responde un poco serio.

Ninguno de los cuatro dice más y salen de la casa rumbo al mundo espiritual aunque en Kuwabara se le hace una duda sobre esa mujer tan extraña de tal forma que, cuando estaban dentro del castillo de Koenma, se acerca a Yusuke.

-Oye Yusuke,… no se te hace algo extraña esa mujer,… la tal Amaterasu…- musita cerca del oído del líder de los Tantei.

-Ni idea, por algo lo habrá hecho.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí, Hiei y Kurama no decían palabra alguna… ambas miradas se encuentran en otro punto hasta que aparece Botán.

-Chicos! Que bueno que están aquí!- y mira a Hiei-…oye cómo...- pero no termina de hablar porque el demonio la interrumpe.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi.

-Hiei, no deberías de ser así… creo que es normal que todos se preocupen un poco por ti- interviene Kurama un poco serio.

-… y miren quien lo dice- responde con seriedad.

Para la shinigami eso era algo nuevo, no entendía la actitud de ellos pero decide irse con el resto hasta llegar a la sala donde Koenma trabajaba con Ogri. Todos se sientan en unos sillones de color marrón y Koenma queda al centro del lugar.

-Bueno…Botán me ha explicado por completo ese extraño ataque que sufrió Hiei,… con él se suman tres,… puesto que Yusuke y Kuwabara también han sufrido algún ataque- explica Koenma mientras reciba unas notas.

-Qué curioso! Kurama es el único que se ha salvado!- dice entre risas Kuwabara pero Yusuke le da un buen golpe para que se calme.

-…pero en esos ataques se ha registrado presencias no vistas antes- dice de pronto Ogri con otras hojas que le da al hijo del Rey Enma.

-Concuerdo con ello,…- contesta Yusuke.

-Son seis presencias en total- dice Hiei.

-Wow! Eso es impresionante, como lo dedujiste Hiei?- pregunta Botán bastante asombrada por ello.

-Mmm yo sentí tres diferentes a las que sintió Hiei…- musita Yusuke pensativo y Kuwabara asiente.

-Pero esas presencias han atacado de dos formas- interviene Kurama y todos le ponen atención- han atacado con flores y… con sangre…

Los presentes se quedan pensativos, Koenma cierra sus ojos por unos momentos para analizar lo ocurrido en los últimos días, hasta que mira a Kurama con cierta seriedad que no es común ver en un "niño".

-Clara muestra de que se trata de los barazoku y los chizoku.

-Vaya! Eso es lo que estamos buscando desde días atrás y siempre lo tuvimos enfrente nuestro!- se queja Kuwabara.

-No lo podíamos dar como un hecho, era necesario estudiar un poco más la situación- dice una voz desde el fondo.

El Reikai Tantei se sorprende de ver presente a la diosa Amaterasu, sus ojos zafiro se posan en los chicos y luego en Koenma.

-No me esperaba que fueran atacados por ellos pero,… ya con eso me da a entender que son ellos los que deben de detener, he resuelto mis dudas.

-Nani? Qué quiere decir con eso?- se levanta con brusquedad y mira con seriedad a la mujer de presencia imponente.

-… lo siento, debo pedir una disculpa,… ya sabía que los barazoku y chizoku están causando estos extraños sucesos pero, deseaba estar segura… pero me alegra que estén bien.

Eso si no les gustó a ninguno de los presentes, era como decir que los probó un momento para comprobar sus hipótesis; todos miran a Koenma pidiendo una explicación sobre ello.

-Lo siento,… así fue,… pero creo que lo mejor será que busquen a esos seres- comenta tratando de evitar sus miradas.

-Eso mismo hemos estado haciendo! Pero… no hay alguna pista de cómo son o que!- alza su voz Yusuke ya molesto.

-…sólo tengo la idea que son seis seres con apariencia humana- dice Amaterasu manteniendo una completa calma.

-Esto es el colmo…- musita Hiei.

Todo iba de mal en peor, estaban como al inicio… Yusuke mira a Hiei diciéndole mentalmente si era adecuado mencionar sobre ese hombre que murió en el jardín de Kurama; el pelirrojo los mira con disimulo diciéndoles que no era buena idea.

-…lo más seguro es que estén buscando ya a su omei,… esos sucesos son como un llamado para su líder…

-Nani?- pregunta Kuwabara- la sangre y las rosas?

-Por algo se llaman barazoku y chizoku, Kuwabara- responde Koenma- no se supone que solo ellos pueden responder ante esos sucesos?- pregunta el chico hacia Amaterasu.

La mujer asiente ligeramente y decide dejar la sala, eso deja más extrañados a los detectives espirituales y miran a Koenma.

-No nos agrada que ella nos diga que hacer- dice Yusuke.

-Acordamos trabajar siempre para el Reikai, no para los Altos Cielos…- Kurama se levanta de su asiento para quedar enfrente- lo digo porque apareció un hombre de esa zona y parecía que espiaba.

Cuando escucha eso, el chiquillo se queda un poco pensativo, no era común que un soldado de los Altos Cielos anduviera en el Ningenkai.

-…lo más seguro sea porque las cosas se complican cada día más- Koenma se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta- sé que ustedes podrán detener esto que se le puede llamar una amenaza, confío plenamente en ustedes.

De ese modo, los cuatro chicos se quedan solos en esa sala, Botán por su lado se retira junto con Koenma; Hiei mira esa puerta cerrarse con una mirada muy fría.

-Realmente era de los Altos Cielos?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Si que serás idiota!...- grita Yusuke molesto- saben que?... hay que hacer esto a nuestro modo! De seguro que lo enviaron para ver si realizábamos nuestro deber como se debe!

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Yusuke- responde Kurama- así que lo mejor será que comencemos a buscar a esos seres.

Los presentes asienten y dejan el lugar para regresar al Ningenkai, aunque Kurama y Hiei se desvían un poco sin que se dieran cuenta los otros dos chicos.

-Y qué harás?- pregunta Kurama-… a dónde vas?

-Estaré en el Makai unos días- dice dándole la espalda.

-… ya veo…- musita mientras baja la mirada-… antes de que te vayas, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hiei se da la vuelta y lo mira fijamente, no sabía que le podría preguntar el pelirrojo pero trata de ser paciente y esperar cualquier cosa de él.

-Por qué me besaste la otra noche?- pregunta posando sus ojos esmeraldas en los rubíes de ese koorime.

-….hnn- baja la mirada Hiei y aprieta sus puños-…gomen…

Al final, desaparece ante los ojos de Kurama; éste trata de detenerlo pero le es imposible porque el koorime se fue a toda velocidad, pero por su mente pasa la idea del por qué le dijo "perdón", no era algo común en Hiei que le dijera eso. De pronto, siente que su espalda le arde un poco y se la toca.

-Tendré que regresar a casa cuanto antes,… no puedo decir nada aun… no, lo siento amigos…

Hiei por su lado corría en dirección al Makai, pensaba que era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos hasta que encontrara una respuesta a lo ocurrido; mira su mano herida y se forma la imagen de Kurama, de esa persona que se la curó hace poco.

-Es extraño,… pero,… no sé por que lo besé…- dice para si mismo- … _en ese momento no era yo,… sentí claramente que algo o alguien me incitó, no… como si algo me tomara posesión…_

Mientras eso ocurría, aquella mujer de ojos zafiro y cabellos azabaches, caminaba por los largos pasillo del castillo de Koenma; en sus labios se percibía una pequeña sonrisa, como si hubiese encontrado algo.

-Pensé que ya se había retirado…- dice de pronto Koenma, ella se da la vuelta y se acerca al joven.

-Koenma-sama,… solo caminaba- responde con la frialdad que la caracteriza.

-Por qué mandó a ese hombre al Ningenkai?- pregunta con cierta seriedad el chico del chupón, tampoco le agradó esa "sorpresa" por parte de la líder totalitaria.

Amaterasu se queda en silencio unos cuantos segundos mientras formula su respuesta, moja ligeramente sus labios y sonríe un poco, eso deja extrañado al chico porque significaba que tenía una muy buena respuesta.

-Los omei están más cerca de lo que uno cree Koenma-sama, por desgracia no le puedo decir nada por ahora, claro, hasta que mis suposiciones sean… no imaginé que se pudiesen encontrar con tanta facilidad.

-Nani?... qué quiere decir con eso?... tampoco desconfíe de ellos! Ellos sabrán como hacerlo!- no debió decir eso porque siente unos pétalos que cortan un mechón de su cabello.

-Silencio! Será mejor que no diga más a sus detectives, no deseo que mi intervención se viese afectada, con Urameshi y Kuwabara no hay tanto problema pero… esos dos,… el antiguo ladrón del Makai y el del Jagan, no será fácil… ya me di cuenta que mi hombre murió a manos de uno de ellos- dice Amaterasu muy seria y en plan de atacar si Koenma se atreve a decir algo más.

Koenma asiente y los pétalos de flores extrañas caen al suelo y el aire se los lleva, Amaterasu por su lado acaricia su rostro y lo mira fijamente,

-Le quiero dejar algo claro, quienes sean que fuesen los omei, morirán… son una terrible amenaza para el mundo,… y claro, para nosotros; esos seres no pueden estar presentes de nuevo… ni verse,... ni amarse, usted como todos los demás, saben perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

De ese modo, ella deja el lugar desapareciendo y Koenma cae sentado al suelo… sabe que esas amenazas de Amaterasu eran peligrosas, no era muy adecuado no actuar a lo que ella manda.

-_No entiendo esto,… aún así,… chicos,… cuídense…_

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Ah kami,… creo que este capítulo hasta cierto punto fue tranquilo, sin contar lo que parece que Amaterasu está planeando; como que ella ya sospecha algo… no le agradó nada saber que le mataron a ese hombre que mandó.

Y a su vez, Hiei se fue dejando con dudas al pobre de Kurama, qué pasará ahora?...las cosas andan muy extrañas entre ellos y más, porque el pelirrojo no quiere decir algo con respecto a lo que le pasó…

Bueno ahora pasemos mejor a los reviews,… claro! A todos quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo n.nUUU y bueno, ojalá que estén disfrutando de este fic como hasta ahora!

**Ikari** **Minamino:** pues como viste n.nUU, las cosas están mas raras cada día; hasta Amaterasu está pensando en algo raro,…y Hiei, pues… yo tampoco tengo mucho que decir con respecto a él… n.nUU bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos vemos! gracias por el review!

Es todo, es momento de irme y bueno… disculpen la demora n.nUU, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	8. Koenma herido!

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

**QUERIDO LECTOR ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA GRAN, GRAN, GRAN DISCULPA! T.T… NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA ANTES PERO, _LOS ÚLTIMOS ARCHIVOS DE ESTE FIC NO ESTÁN COMPLETOS!_ Y NO SÓLO ES AQUÍ, SINO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS OCURRE LO MISMO!... ASÍ QUE, AQUÍ TE COLOCO LOS FRAGMENTOS QUE FALTARON, YA QUE ENTIENDO QUE POR ESO NO HAY CONCORDANCIA CON EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA T.T… MIL DUSCULPAS! MI DESCUIDO FUE NO FIJARME DEMO… DEMO, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR!**

**ATTE.**

**BUNNY SAITO **

_**Fragmento perdido, correspondiente al capítulo V **_

Por otro lado, en la casa de Kurama, éste ya se había levantado y camina hacia el baño, aún por su cabeza le pasaba ese "incidente" con Hiei la noche anterior.

El chico de cabellos de fuego deseaba también saber el bienestar del koorime, esa preocupación suya se hacía cada vez más grande, de tal forma que está completamente distraído que su hermanastro Shuichi chica contra él.

-Hey! Shuichi deja de pensar en las musarañas!

-…ah,… nani?...- contesta aún pensativo y nota que era el chico que lo llamaba.

-Acaso hay una chica que te atrae loco? Eso es raro en ti!

-…no, no es eso…- y se va de ahí, el chico lo mira raro y se baja a tomar el desayuno.

Kurama entra al baño y cierra la puerta con llave, observa su reflejo en el espejo y nota el reflejo de Youko.

-_Tu mente está confundida…_

-Deja de molestar

-_Pero bien que disfrutamos ese beso_.

-Baka!...- musita Kurama para tratar de hacer trizas el espejo pero, nota que Youko había desaparecido.

Lo que mas le molestaba al chico era que, ese kitsune de ojos dorados le dijera las cosas; detestaba por completo que tuviera la razón pero, trata de tomar un poco de aire y se desviste para ducharse.

Siente el agua de la regadera caer en su cuerpo, cada gota mojaba su piel… así como una tranquilidad lo invadía; aunque sus pensamientos le dictaban que tratara de dar una solución a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…la imagen de Hiei se hace presente en sus pensamientos.

-…_Pero,… por qué, qué rayos me está pasando!... por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la mente, yo.. si, lo único que deseo es su… bienestar,… _- piensa hasta que abre sus ojos de sorpresa y nota el piso de líquido carmín; no creía lo que estaba pasando hasta que nota que todo era una ilusión.

La respiración del chico se hace ligeramente entrecortada y mira hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo; era imposible, detrás suyo observa de nuevo a Hiei como si lo abrazara por la espalda… además de un paisaje completamente de rojo y de oscuridad.

De forma inconsciente estaba por tocar el espejo cuando escucha la voz de su madre que lo llamaba para el desayuno; sale de su trance y cae de rodillas.

-Pero… qué pasó?...- todo estaba como si nada, nada de sangre ni imágenes extrañas,… sólo agua regada por todo el lugar y…

Siente un gran ardor en su espalda, era como si algo lo quemara al grado que grita un poco; trata de verse en el espejo y cual va siendo su sorpresa que, había una extraña marca en su espalda, era un símbolo que daba la forma de una rosa.

-Nani?.. y esto?...arg!- siente ese ardor de nuevo que lo hace respirar con dificultad, no entendía nada pero por segunda ocasión escucha la voz de su madre.

-Shuichi!... es hora de desayunar, baja ya!

Trata de levantarse y hace lo necesario para vestirse y bajar con ellos, podía sentir que el roce de su ropa con ella le quemaba más; toma aire y trata de soportar el dolor, lo que menos deseaba era que su familia se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, tenía presente que podía ponerlos en peligro.

Cuando baja, su madre Shiori lo mira un poco y nota que estaba escondiendo algo, se acerca a él pero Kurama se aleja un poco.

-Hijo, estás bien?... te noto un poco pálido.

-Si, no te preocupes mamá, es que no he podido dormir bien…- contesta y esconde ese ligero dolor con una sonrisa.

-Shuichi, ya te dije que no hagas esa clase de esfuerzos, te puedes enfermar… debes cuidarte- comenta la madre mientras acaricia el rostro de su hijo- mejor desayuna de una vez.

-…aja…

Y se va hacia el comedor donde observa a su padrastro y hermanastro tomar sus alimentos, el padre como siempre lo saluda y Shuichi le saca la lengua diciéndole que se tarda mucho en el baño.

No se vuelve a hablar del tema y el pelirrojo se siente un poco mejor, aunque luego de tomar el desayuno; todos se preparan para salir menos él… su padrastro se le acerca extrañado.

-Qué pasa chico? No nos acompañarás?

-Mmm no,… recordé que le prometí a unos compañeros ayudarlos en sus pruebas, estudiaré con ellos- miente Kurama, pues recuerda que en unas pocas horas Yusuke y Kuwabara vendrían para hablar de lo sucedido con Hiei.

-Que va! De seguro que se queda para ver a la novia escondida!- dice en tono de broma el chico, Kurama suspira y su madre sonríe divertida.

-De acuerdo Shuichi, sólo cuida de la casa… pero si tienes novia, debes presentárnosla!

El chico de ojos esmeraldas no dice más, acompaña a su familia hasta la puerta y mira como suben al auto para luego dejar el lugar por un buen rato; en ese instante siente ese ardor que lo hace tambalear.

-Por qué?...- musita y escucha un ruido que provenía de la parte trasera de la casa-…hay alguien…

Hace aparecer una rosa entre sus manos, no iba a permitir que alguien intentara algo extraño; su mirada cálida se transforma a una mas fría y dura, sus sentidos estaban totalmente puestos en ese fenómeno y camina con cuidado para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Se podía pasar al jardín desde la entrada principal, así que Kurama camina hacia esa dirección, prepara su rosa para atacarlo cuando…

Ve con claridad como una ráfaga pasa de pronto y parte en dos a un ser con forma humana que cae al suelo sin vida.

Kurama se queda completamente paralizado y más al darse cuenta de quien se trataba; sus ojos esmeraldas observan a un ser de pequeña estatura vestido completamente de negro y una de sus manos se encuentra vendada.

-…Hiei…- musita.

-Ese torpe, intentó atacarme… je, le di su merecido, pero parecía que se hallaba aquí desde hace rato, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta… Kurama- comenta con seriedad.

-Pero,…- y se acerca al cuerpo sin vida y nota que estaba vestido de forma extraña, como si se tratara de un soldado o algo por el estilo-… que estará haciendo un ser como él aquí?- se pregunta.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte- y se acerca a Kurama, éste se aleja un poco pero el koorime lo detiene.

-No pasará de nuevo,… pero,… ese ser parecía que te estaba espiando, deberías poner más atención.

Tenía toda la razón, Kurama se toca su cabeza y piensa que su familia estuvo en peligro por unos instantes, y todo gracias a esa distracción… sobretodo con la extraña aparición de ese símbolo en su espalda.

-No lo entiendo,… ese uniforme… donde lo he visto…- se pregunta el pelirrojo y el koorime observa con detenimiento el cuerpo.

-No es del Ningenkai,…

Y por unos instantes, ambos escuchan un ruido cerca de ahí, se colocan de espaldas uno del otro y se preparan para atacar; notan que de un árbol sale una pequeña parvada de palomas que vuelan hacia una dirección incierta.

-…qué rayos está pasando aquí?...

-Quien sabe, pero… debemos de estar atentos a todo, hay que hacerlo saber a Yusuke y a Kuwabara- propone Kurama y siente el demonio.

Lo que no sabían era que tres seres efectivamente estaban observándolos pero, no pudieron acercarse por la presencia del ser que Hiei asesinó.

-Tal parece que tendremos obstáculos- comenta un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados hacia su compañera de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Pues si, nunca imaginamos que estuvieran los hombres al servicio de los dioses… tal parece que ese tal… Hiei lo acabó con facilidad.

-Mas respeto, posiblemente sea nuestro omei… fíjate en su mano vendada, de seguro que fue gracias a la labor de Yura- comenta el mismo chico.

-Tal vez, pero hay que comprobarlo… pero, no hay que dejar que de nuevo los dioses interfieran, por eso matamos a uno hace poco- dice la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

De ese modo, ambos desaparecen del lugar, Hiei y Kurama por su lado no llegan a sentir más esas extrañas presencias aunque ven que Kuwabara y Yusuke habían llegado y observan atónitos el cuerpo de ese ser extraño…

**Capítulo VII: Koenma herido!**

El Makai, el mundo donde viven los demonios más temibles y peligrosos… el aire siempre se muestra peligroso por los alrededores de tal forma que, uno siempre debe tener cuidado por donde anda.

Un demonio de estatura baja y ojos de rubí, mira ese extraño mundo desde lo alto de una montaña, sus pensamientos se centraban en muchas cosas que lo mantenían un poco nervioso; no era común ver en Hiei esa clase de emociones…no es de esa naturaleza.

Salió del mundo humano con la idea de buscar algunas respuestas, recordaba cada momento de lo ocurrido con Kurama esa noche y el extraño ataque que sufrió y dejó su mano herida.

Una punzada en esa mano le hace sentir un fuerte dolor que lo tambalea un poco; la mira y nota que la venda estaba roja de su carmín, en ocasiones le sangra y sin explicación alguna.

-Maldita sea,…ni las curaciones de Kurama me funcionan…- y de pronto, su vista se nubla, así como su respiración se entrecorta y pierde por completo el equilibrio.

A causa de eso, cae desde lo alto de ese lugar…pierde el conocimiento de tal forma que no responde; su cuerpo cae mientras sus ojos se cierran por completo… no se da cuenta que una silueta lo toma en sus brazos para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo…

Mientras eso ocurría, en el Ningenkai, lo que eran Kuwabara y Urameshi, buscan por todos lados al pelirrojo y al demonio enano, no se habían dado cuenta que se separaron de ellos durante el camino de regreso a su mundo.

-Ah kami, donde se habrán metido…- dice pensativo Kuwabara aunque su amigo le da un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

-Sabes algo?... de seguro que se fueron al Makai, o….- y su mente se queda paralizada, así como unos ojos en forma de platos se muestran en su rostro para terminar con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Qué te pasa Urameshi?- pregunta el chico al ver su cara.

-Jajajaja, kami-sama,… no, no, no, mejor vayamos a comer algo por ahí, ya los veremos por aquí después XD.

Kuwabara no entiende la indirecta y levanta sus hombros diciendo que cualquier cosa era rara proveniente de ellos dos, al final toman su camino hasta llegar a una tienda de comida rápida.

Por otro lado, entre los pasillos del castillo de Koenma, un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos esmeraldas caminaba con mucho cuidado, como si evitara que alguien lo encontrara. Kurama se encontraba ahí porque una extraña curiosidad le vino a la mente, deseaba saber por qué Amaterasu tiene esos objetivos en ellos.

-Esto no se queda así,… - musita para si mismo y cierra sus ojos mientras es envuelto en un humo plateado y una personalidad totalmente diferente aparece…

Unos ojos dorados se abren con mucha frialdad y observa que esa mujer estaba dejando el castillo, se dirigía a lo que sería la zona de los Altos Cielos; ese kitsune de cabellos plateados se acerca de forma sigilosa hacia ella…

Youko estaba mucho más molesto que Kurama mismo, detestaba por completo que la mujer los utilizara de ese modo y más, por ese ser extraño a quien envió que murió a manos del koorime.

El kitsune camina por un largo sendero por el que una especie de carruaje que lleva a la diosa se encamina hacia una zona mucha más alta de lo que era el Takamagahara. Se trataba de un camino en donde solo hay neblina, no se puede apreciar si existe alguna clase de vegetación o ser que viva por ahí… la neblina ocultaba todo por completo.

La diosa parecía observar la nada con aquellos ojos zafiros que denotaban una frialdad absoluta hasta que siente algo extraño que la hace voltear hacia uno de sus guardias; de manera disimulada le pide algo y el vehículo sigue su camino hasta llegar a una zona sin neblina.

El youkai kitsune se sorprende al ver lo que había enfrente suyo, nunca se imaginó que estuviese en la zona donde los dioses vivían, se trataba de los Altos Cielos…un lugar donde todo estaba en flor y un delicioso clima hacían de ese lugar, uno envidiable para los humanos. Todo el camino se la pasó muy cerca de ese carruaje y se esconde en lo alto de un árbol y observa como Amaterasu salía y se encamina hacia en interior de un glamoroso castillo; sin pensarlo dos veces, Youko la sigue…

Mientras eso ocurría, Hiei sentía que su vista volvía a la normalidad, sus ojos lentamente se abren y lo primero que ve es una cabellera pelirroja y un ojo con mirada preocupada.

-… hasta que despertaste…

-…Mu…Mukuro?- musita en un tono ligeramente débil.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez… Hiei- la voz grave de esa mujer, hacen mirar hacia el suelo los ojos de ese koorime- te encontré en el momento que estabas por caerte de un barranco- dice de pronto.

Hiei se toca su cabeza y observa que su mano estaba con un vendaje nuevo, trata de recordar lo que pasó y solo pasa por mente aquél momento que sintió su mirada borrosa y una oscuridad por completo lo envolvió.

-Ya… veo,…como llegué aquí?- pregunta tocándose su cabeza y Mukuro le da la espalda.

-Eso mismo debiste preguntarte, andaba por ahí… pero, no es común verte aquí,…

-No te metas en lo que no te importa!- responde y siente su mano adolorida.

-Ja!... mi querido Hiei, ni siquiera te pregunté por qué estabas en el Makai,…pero esa mano tuya no dejaba de sangrar, será mejor que tomes un descanso.

Para el koorime eso era algo nuevo por parte de esa mujer tan extraña, ella por su lado miraba hacia una ventana y en algún instante fijaba sus ojos en Hiei.

-Qué mosca te picó?- pregunta tratando de levantarse pero tambalea un poco.

-… no es bueno que un detective espiritual al mando del propio Rey Enma tambalee…necesita estar al cien- contesta con cierta indiferencia y se acerca a él hasta llevarlo de nuevo a un sillón en donde había estado descansando en las últimas horas.

-Oye!...estoy bien!

Pero la mujer no le hace caso y toma su mano para tocarla con fuerza a tal grado que Hiei siente un gran dolor y le hace gritar; observa que de nuevo estaba sangrando y ella se separa de él de forma casi inmediata.

-Decías?... al menos quédate aquí unas horas, yo avisaré a Koenma-san que estás aquí- y sin decir más sale de la habitación dejando solo a Hiei, éste toma un poco de aire y mira su mano.

-Maldita sea,… no puede detenerse…por qué?...

No le queda de otra más que descansar un poco, sabía a la perfección que salir a hurtadillas de lo que es la morada de Mukuro es como una trampa casi natural, imposible si sale a hurtadillas.

Se recuesta y mira hacia la pared, y por su mente pasa la imagen de Kurama, sobretodo de esa sonrisa que lo hace temblar un poco y el sentir un extraño dolor en su estómago, como si tuviera mariposas dentro que revolotean para salir de ahí…

-Kami-sama! Ya estoy alucinando!...- se dice así mismo y su olfato percibe un suave aroma a rosas-…ya hasta alucino ese maldito olor a rosas,…- y cierra sus ojos por unos momentos mientras siente que ese aroma aumenta un poco…

En el Ningenkai, dos chicos con un gran estómago salen de una tienda de comida rápida, parecían muy satisfechos y más porque en sus rostros existe una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

-Kami-sama! Comí como un rey!- dice Kuwabara muy alegre y siente como Yusuke le da un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

-Que va! Yo también comí muy bien,… por qué no mejor vayamos a jugar videojuegos?- pregunta el chico mientras se arregla un poco su cabello.

-Mmm pues creo que parece una buena idea- opina Kazuma mientras piensa a donde irían.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que, Botán se les aparece de pronto y más, porque su rostro se notaba un poco preocupada.

-Chicos, chicos!...- dice ella mientras se acerca- los he estado buscando!...deben de acompañarme de inmediato!

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara miran con extrañeza a la chica y ésta se queda paralizada al ver que estaban un poco gorditos por lo que habían comido minutos atrás.

-Y esa cara?... acaso un alma te asustó?- pregunta con cierta burla Urameshi y Botán no hace más que darle un golpe en la cabeza con su remo.

-…Yusuke, no seas idiota, necesito que me acompañen de nuevo al Reikai! Es… es muy importante!

-Ah, en serio?... y qué es exactamente?- dice Kuwabara un poco fastidiado.

La chica primero trata de calmarse y luego toma un poco de aire para hablar, los chicos se estaban desesperando un poco hasta que ella habla.

-Es que,… entre Ogri y yo, encontramos algunos datos interesantes que les pueden ayudar a su misión pero… pero,… se supone que no podemos intervenir en una labor encomendada por la misma Megami Amaterasu.

-Ah con esa… con esa tipa!...- musita molesto el de cabello de zanahoria.

-Ya veo,… en ese caso lo mejor será que vayamos y,…supongo que no lo hiciste hace rato por ella, verdad?- pregunta Yusuke un poco serio y la shinigami asiente.

-Así es, y… dónde están Hiei y Kurama?

Al hacer esa pregunta, los dos chicos se miran y luego la observan dando a entender que no sabían sobre ellos, para la chica no era la mejor noticia pero no le queda de otra que ir con ellos dos…

-…entiendo,… bueno, supongo que luego les dirán, verdad?

-Si los vemos si- responde Yusuke.

Después de eso, los tres se van de ahí de regreso al Reikai, aunque no sienten unas extrañas presencias que los espiaban; una de ellas sonríe y desaparecen junto con ellos…como si los siguieran…

Al mismo tiempo, Youko caminaba por los largos pasillos de ese extraño castillo; mira cada objeto que había por los alrededores y una inmensa tentación de poseerlos crece en su interior, pero trata de calmarse para no llamar la atención.

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín con muchas flores, todas con un aroma que deleitaba a cualquiera y al fondo, se encontraba esa hermosa mujer que tenía en sus manos a un pequeño pájaro al cual dejaba en lo que parecía ser su nido. El kitsune se esconde a unos cuantos metros de ella pero ésta, sonríe divertida.

-El famoso bandido espiando… vaya, que suerte tengo- musita con frialdad la mujer-…a qué se debe una visita como la tuya?

Con eso, el kitsune se queda petrificado, nunca se imaginó que ella detectara su presencia… estaba por irse de ahí cuando la ve cerca suyo, Amaterasu lo mira seria, como si esperara una respuesta de su parte.

-No te conviene atacarme…

-… no le daré el gusto- musita el zorro plateado- pero quiero saber porque nos está usando…

La mujer se aleja de él varios metros y se sienta en un banco que daba con una fuente en la que brota el agua cristalina de forma.

-Por desgracia, no puedo darte a saber eso…solo te puedo decir que, quiero estar mas al pendiente de lo que hacen… mandé a uno de mis hombres porque, me pareció buena idea- responde la mujer sin mirar al kitsune, eso le molesta en demasía y su mirada se torna casi amenazadora.

-…no importa lo que diga,… usted está guardando algo importante,… y al menos yo, no quiero ser víctima de esto; es más… no pienso seguir con esto.

-Ah no?...mm y se pensaba levantar la recompensa por su cabeza, pero… aunque no lo haga, debo decirle que es imposible ya salir de esto.

Cuando dice eso, el kitsune de ojos dorados se queda extrañado, la mujer se levanta y camina un poco hasta tomar una pequeña flor la cual percibe un poco su aroma.

-…Una vez que aceptaron esta misión, ya no pueden salir de ella… la búsqueda de los omei es peligrosa, lo que están buscando no es cualquier caso como los que Koenma-san les da, están tratando con seres que con solo pensarlo… pueden acabar con el universo.

-No de excusas…

-No lo son Youko Kurama,…- se acerca hasta él y lo mira fijamente-… pedí su ayuda porque todo salió de mis manos cuando acabaron con la vida de mi hermano, ustedes… son los más indicados para esto.

-Pero no es razón que nos utilice como objetos! Solo para proteger su imagen…-responde Youko más molesto.

-Tómelo como quiera,…pero le diré algo más…cada uno está atado al destino que se le impuso desde un inicio, nadie puede huir de él.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, el kitsune se queda unos segundos en silencio…detestaba reconocer que esa última frase era muy cierta; lentamente se aleja de Amaterasu que lo miraba con esos zafiros de hielo y, sus labios forman una ligera sonrisa la cual genera una ligera confusión en él... ya estaba por irse de ahí cuando, uno de los soldados de ella hace acto de presencia y parecía algo preocupado.

-Majestad, majestad… algo extraño está ocurriendo en el castillo del Gran Rey Enma, no podemos establecer una comunicación con ellos!

-…- la mujer lo mira con frialdad, analizando si sus palabras eran ciertas, por el lado del kitsune fue como un ligero alivio aunque sus orejas puntiagudas se mueven al sentir que posiblemente eso significaba peligro.

-Su Majestad,…que se puede hacer?... todos los métodos de comunicación están obstruidos!

-Entiendo,… entonces regresemos- cruza sus brazos mientras observa al soldado- no vaya ser que algo peligroso se presente.

Y de ese modo, Amaterasu se retira de los jardines mientras Youko no hace más que lo mismo, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien aunque, la mujer mira por el ovillo de su ojo que tambalea un poco y se toca su espalda.

-_Maldita sea,… siento como si me quemara la espalda_- piensa para si mismo Youko y toma un poco de aire para aguantar el dolor y regresar al castillo.

Mientras eso ocurría, en lo que era el Reikai, varias sombras se movían a mucha velocidad por los alrededores de lo que era la morada del Rey Enma y su hijo…eran en total seis personas que estaban ocultos por una capa larga de color negro y capucha que ocultaba sus rostros aunque se podía apreciar si se trataban de hombres o de mujeres.

-…todo listo?- dice uno de ellos.

-Así es, sólo hay que buscar al blanco- musita otra persona, la cual se quita la capucha y unos hermosos ojos violetas y una cabellera larga de color castaño.

-Perfecto, vayamos entonces- responde un chico de ojos plateados.

Y de ese modo, desaparecen y siguen con un extraño plan que tienen en mente… el cual burlan la seguridad del propio castillo, ni siquiera sus habitantes los sienten.

Para ese momento, Botán y los chicos estaban cerca del mismo castillo y charlaban un poco hasta que Kuwabara se detiene de pronto mientras se abraza así mismo.

-Qué te pasa Kuwabara?- pregunta Botán mientras se acerca a él.

-Kuwabara?- Yusuke lo mira extraño y más, porque el chico temblaba un poco.

-Es que… sentí… sentí un gran escalofrío….ahhh- decía Kazuma mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Nani?...- se pregunta Botán y por un breve instante, siente ese mismo escalofrío que la hace paralizarse-… será mejor,… será mejor que regresemos pronto!...

Yusuke cierra sus ojos unos breves instantes y logra percibir por un breve instante un delicado aroma a rosas.

-…huelo, huelo a rosas… vayamos!- y sale corriendo mientras que Botán toma su remo y sube en él, aunque Kuwabara le cuesta un poco de trabajo alcanzarlos.

Hiei se despierta muy agitado desde el Makai, no se dio cuenta que se quedó dormido pero, una extraña visión fue lo que lo alteró… una visión cubierta de carmín donde una silueta caía casi sin vida a manos de dos.

-Nani?... que pasó?...- se dice así mismo-…por qué, por qué siento esto?- y se toca su cabeza mientras cierra ligeramente sus ojos para calmarse, aunque de forma casi inconsciente se levanta y busca la forma de salir de esa habitación… lo más extraño era que, la extraña herida de su mano había dejado de sangrar pero, un dolor fuertemente punzante le molesta porque su rostro muestra un gesto de dolor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, destruye la ventana al alzar su mano sana y sale de forma inmediata… Mukuro en ese instante entra a la habitación, llevándose una gran sorpresa al observar los vidrios rotos y… una salida que nunca se imaginó ver o mejor dicho, la forma en que logró hacerla.

Koenma se encuentra entre los tantos pasillos de su castillo, se encontraba muy pensativo por lo ocurrido horas atrás y deseaba encontrar una solución pronto… no deseaba tener problemas con sus detectives.

Su mirada se encuentra casi perdida porque no logra sentir que seis presencias se le estaban acercando con cada paso que daba, lentamente se colocaban en ciertos puntos para atacarlo sin que escapara y entonces…se detiene al observar un pétalo.

-…un pétalo?...- musita y siente como un objeto punzante pasa cerca suyo y se inserta en una pared, siente un líquido rojizo salir de su mejilla la cual se toca y mira con sorpresa- … que pasa… aquí?

Y las seis presencias aparecen a su alrededor, de tal forma que lo rodean por completo y no puede escapar; Koenma se maldice así mismo porque no se dio cuenta antes y su presencia cambia a la de ese joven maduro.

-…y quiénes son ustedes?

-Los ángeles que acabarán con tu vida…- dice una voz femenina.

-No podemos permitir que alguien interfiera- hace mención de esas palabras una voz masculina-…en lo que hemos estado buscando desde tiempos antiguos…

El hijo del Rey Enma se coloca en posición de ataque y otra presencia se ríe a carcajadas, éste se molesta ante eso y ataca pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, las presencias desaparecen al momento. Observa por todos lados y trata de adivinar por donde aparecerán.

-Morirás…- musita una voz la cual ataca al chico con una tormenta de pétalos oscuros que eran como cuchillas que rasgaban a toda velocidad las vestimentas de Koenma y otra persona lo golpea para lanzarlo a una pared.

-..Na…na…nani…- musita Koenma tras impactarse contra el muro, todo su cuerpo le dolía al grado que no podía moverse.

Tres de esas presencias se acercan hasta Koenma que trataba de levantarse pero le era imposible; su respiración comienza a ser entrecortada y más, cuando recibe un golpe de uno de ellos.

-No… no podrán…Arg- musita Koenma tras recibir otro golpe de ellos.

-…si realmente aprecias tu vida…- uno de ellos se quita la capucha mostrando unos impactantes ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños claros-… no interfieras- y hace aparecer una flauta que la coloca en sus labios.

Yusuke y Kuwabara corrían a toda velocidad en el interior del recinto y Botán los seguía un poco más atrás; algo extraño realmente ocurría porque el castillo se hallaba completamente vacío y en silencio…

-Esto si que está raro,…- dice Kuwabara.

-Ni que lo digas Kuwabara, esto no es normal… Botán, no te quedes atrás!- ordena Yusuke y la chica logra alcanzarlos.

-…trato de alcanzarlos pero,... me es imposible!...además, el ambiente se ha vuelto más pesado- comenta la chica un poco cansada.

Los dos chicos asienten al estar de acuerdo con ella pero, sienten como una presencia a toda velocidad se dirigía por esa misma zona… ninguno de ellos tres logran identificarla pero, no dudan en correr hasta llegar a una parte en la que había una barrera espiritual que impedía el paso.

-Pero… que pasa aquí?- grita Kuwabara- no se pude romper…!

-Ah como que no? – Yusuke junta sus manos- REIGUN!

Botán lanza un grito al darse cuenta que ese ataque es absorbido por la barrera y, en un solo instante regresa hacia ellos.

Lo más impresionante para ellos era que a través de esa barrera, podían ver a Koenma que estaba siendo atacado por unas siluetas oscuras.

-Maldición!... Koenma!KOENMA!- grita Yusuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-…que podemos hacer?... lo van a matar si no hacemos algo!- dice Botán desesperada y Kuwabara crea su espada dimensional pero tampoco le funciona.

Y de pronto, un torbellino oscuro aparece y la barrera comienza a destruirse y después, una planta gigante lanza un ácido la cual comienza a desvanecerla…todos voltean sus miradas y observan a Hiei y a Youko.

Las siluetas se detienen y miran a esos dos personajes y deciden atacar pero, una tercera persona hace acto de presencia con un arco dorado que lanza una flecha que destruye por completo esa barrera.

-…maldita sea…- musita la chica mientras se coloca de nuevo la capucha.

-…Ama…tera..su…- musita con trabajo Koenma que cae al suelo casi sin conocimiento.

-Es increíble que,… aparezcan tan… pronto- musita la mujer haciendo a un lado al kitsune y a Hiei.

Los otros chicos miraban atónitos la escena, Amaterasu lentamente se acercaba a ellos hasta que uno de ellos sonríe divertido y de sus manos aparecen varias esferas de fuego que las lanza a la mujer; Hiei y Youko no se mueven ni un solo momento y Yusuke nota que si no atacaba… la diosa recibiría un daño pero,… sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al darse cuenta que con su mano las detiene.

-Mejor regresen de donde vinieron, no permitiré que lastimen más a Koenma-san…nunca podrán encontrar a los omei.

-…ah no?- dice una voz masculina.

Amaterasu detuvo ese ataque pero, algo la hace desconcentrarse y recibe el ataque cayendo al suelo malherida. Yusuke y Kuwabara se acercan a sus compañeros que miraban todo sin realizar movimiento alguno.

-Donde andaban?-pregunta Kazuma.

-… dónde no te importa estúpido- responde Hiei.

-Chicos,…mejor tratemos de deshacernos de esos…- propone Yusuke al chocar sus puños.

-…si claro- musita Youko.

De ese modo, los cuatro chicos se colocan en posición de ataque… no iban a permitir otro ataque y aquella chica de la flauta les habla.

-Piensan desafiarnos?... no me hagan reír!

-…nunca podrán ganarnos,… y no impedirán que encontremos a los omei…- dice otro que se quita su capucha y se trata de un chico de ojos dorados y cabello de plata.

-Como que no?- contesta enojado Kuwabara.

Los cuatro chicos estaban por atacar pero, una tercera presencia más crea una tormenta de pétalos que los envuelven y no se pueden mover porque podían hacerlos pedazos. Tratan de cubrirse pero… la venda de Hiei se hace trizas y comienza a sangrar, mientras que las ropas de Youko se rasgan un poco en la parte de su espalda…

Los seres encapuchados aprovechan ese momento para escapar pero les dicen que eso era una segunda advertencia si seguían interfiriendo con sus planes y al final, desaparecen por completo.

Botán corre hasta llegar a Koenma que se encontraba sin conocimiento y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas…lo abraza y trata de hacerlo despertar pero le es imposible; los chicos sienten que estaban libres y se miran que no estaban muy heridos pero se encontraban molestos al darse cuenta que dejaron escapar a esos seres extraños…

-…no puede ser…- musita Yusuke.

-Esca…escaparon- dice Kuwabara asombrado por lo ocurrido.

Youko lentamente cambia su apariencia y regresa a ser Shuichi Minamino y tambalea un poco para caer de rodillas, Hiei respira de manera entrecortada y trata de mantenerse en pié pero su mano de nuevo sangraba.

Amaterasu por su lado trataba de moverse y mira una de sus manos bastante dañada, Yusuke y Kuwbaara se acercan a ella para ayudarla pero, ésta por unos breves instantes observa algo que la deja extrañada:…Kurama hacía un gesto de dolor y sus ropas estaban un poco rasgadas de tal forma que, se dejaba observar una extraña marca que brillaba con ligera intensidad.

-Na…ni?...- musita la mujer.

También observa que la mano de Hiei de nuevo sangraba, éste la tenia detrás de él pero unas gotas de ese líquido caían al suelo; Amaterasu abre sus ojos con sorpresa hasta que los chicos preguntan por su bienestar.

-Se… encuentra bien?

-…yo… si…- musita ella y piensa algo en su mente-…_acaso, será verdad lo que estoy observando?... si es así,…no…imposible que…estén tan cerca… _

**Fin del capítulo VII **

Ah kami, antes que nada… una gran disculpa por la tardanza! T.T sessha entró ya la Universidad y la verdad que me han dejado deberes que bueno! No me ha dado el tiempo suficiente par acercarme al fic :S

Pero bueno, uno siempre tratará de no olvidarlos n.n… y bueno, debo decir que este capi me salió un poco flojo,…no sé ustedes como lo perciben.

Además de ello, las cosas se han puesto más difíciles porque los seres extraños atacaron a Koenma y los chicos no pudieron detenerlos, ni la misma Amaterasu que pareció descubrir algo… que habrá sido?... que pasó con Koenma? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno, es momento de pasar a los reviews!

**YahairaRD:** la verdad que si,… Amaterasu tiene algo muy bien guardado y en parte tiene que ver que esté usando a los chicos y bueno, en el siguiente capi pueda que se tenga la oportunidad que Kurama diga algo…XD, muchas gracias por el review!

**kidCat:** una disculpa por la tardanza!... pero aquí esta este nuevo capi, ojalá sea de tu agrado n.n, muchas gracias por el review!

**Ikari Minamino:** ah kami-sama, bueno… le diste en el blanco n.nU algo raro pasó porque esos capis que mencionas se "cortaron" pero bueno, en esta actualización subí esa parte que faltaba que es MUY importante para lo que sigue. Pues… creo que Amaterasu tiene algo más planeado y tiene que ver con los chicos… o quien sabe, es muy impredecible esa diosa XD… muchas gracias por el review y perdona la tardanza!

Ah kami, son todos… es momento de retirarme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	9. Ilógicas caricias

**Capítulo VIII: ilógicas caricias**

El ataque hacia Koenma había sido totalmente sorpresivo para todos, ninguno de los presentes se imaginó que eso pudiera ocurrir, el Reikai Tentai se sentía un poco mal ante eso, por lo mismo de que pensaban que si llegaran un poco más tarde, Koenma no lo contaría, sus heridas debían ser tratadas de forma inmediata, por lo que Botán llama algunos guardias y llevan al chico a un lugar seguro…

Amaterasu, su mirada fría se veía ligeramente preocupada, no dejaba de observar a Kurama y a Hiei, quienes se sentían algo cansados por lo ocurrido, Kuwabara observa la mirada seria de la mujer y se acerca a ella.

-…que tanto les mira?

-….- ella solo opta por mirarlo con mayor frialdad, dejando extrañado al chico, Yusuke se acerca a él para luego ver si la mujer no tenía nada.

-Es agradable saber que se encuentre bien pero… debería de descansar, no lo cree así Amaterasu-san?

La mujer de fuerte presencia se levanta con un poco de trabajo y deja la sala, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, observa de nuevo a los chicos y se estaban acercando a sus demás compañeros y después, ella deja el lugar.

-_No pensé darme cuenta tan pronto, pero… me gustaría asegurarme si lo que vieron mis ojos fue real y no, una ilusión ocasionada por esos seres que estuvieron aquí… Kurama, Hiei,… qué son realmente?_

Por otro lado, Kurama y Hiei se sentían un poco cansados, sus otros dos compañeros se acercan a ellos para saber si estaban bien aunque… cuando Yusuke se acerca al pelirrojo, se queda extrañado ante la marca que tiene en su espalda.

-Kurama,… qué te pasó en la espalda?- pregunta Urameshi mientras toca ligeramente esa marca extraña, la cual genera un gesto de dolor en Kurama.

-NO,.. no es nada…yo, puedo tratármela- musita el chico mientras se aleja de su amigo.

Hiei mira con seriedad al pelirrojo, algo que detestaba de él era esa necedad que muchas veces lo caracterizaba aunque Kuwabara se extraña de ver que su mano seguía sangrando.

-Oye enano, no será mejor que traten tu mano?

-Que cosa?- contesta Hiei mientras se mira la mano y sale corriendo de la sala, Kurama trata de levantarse pero el dolor de su espalda lo había debilitado tanto que pierde el conocimiento.

-Pero que rayos pasa aquí??- se pregunta Yusuke confundido porque no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Kuwabara mueve su cara en señal que él tampoco tenía ni idea, de esa forma levantan a Kurama y se lo llevan a otro sitio en donde podía ser atendido.

Al paso de unas horas, Botán busca de forma apresurada a sus amigos hasta que los encuentra en una habitación donde Kurama descansaba.

-Yusuke, Kuwabara!!! Que bueno que los encuentro!!!!- contesta la chica con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Qué pasa Botán?- pregunta Kuwabara algo extrañado.

-…Koenma-sama,… Koenma-sama está mucho mejor!, acaban de decirme que ya está fuera de peligro…!!!! No creen que es maravilloso???

-Pues si, es bueno saber que está mejor- responde Yusuke tras suspirar un poco.

La chica sonríe y se acerca a Kurama que seguía sin despertar, le extrañaba bastante verlo así puesto que se trata de un ser muy fuerte, aunque ahora… parecía algo débil.

-Y no han visto a Hiei?- pregunta la chica.

-No, ni idea- contesta Kuwabara indiferente.

-Ya aparecerá pero, estoy algo extrañado porque tampoco se veía muy bien…- comenta Yusuke porque él también se dio cuenta de su mano.

Cuando Botán entiende a lo que se refería el chico, su rostro se torna algo pálido y mira una vez más a Kurama, como si trata de esconder algo.

-Mmm Botán, por qué siento que ocultas algo?

-Eh? Yo, nada Yusuke!... bueno, iré a ver a Koenma-sama, si regresa Hiei háganmelo saber, si?

-Que mujer tan más rara- murmura Kuwabara.

Y de esa forma, Botán deja la habitación dejando a solas a Yusuke y al cabello de zanahoria, ambos suspiran y tratan de ver si Kurama podría despertar pero, ven que se trata de algo casi imposible.

-Oye Yusuke, no sé por que pero, siento como que están ocurriendo muchas cosas raras y por algo, no podemos percatarnos bien… tú que piensas amigo?

-Mmm pues ahora que lo dices, sí, además, no te has dado cuenta que la actitud de Kurama y de Hiei son diferentes?, digo, en el sentido que están raros.

Kuwabara se queda pensativo ante eso y le da la razón a Urameshi, así como se da cuenta que no solo se trataban de ellos dos, hasta la misma Amaterasu parecía diferente, la forma en como observaba a los dos seres le hizo pensar por un momento que ella sabía algo.

-Yo sospecho más de esa mujer… la tal Amaterasu- comenta de pronto Kuwabara- no me gusta la forma en como los observó, es más siento que no nos tiene mucha confianza.

-Kuwabara, dices demasiadas cosas… admito que su actitud tampoco me agrada mucho pero, siento que es normal que llegara a sospechar de Kurama y de Hiei, recuerda que ellos estuvieron en la lista de los más buscados.

El chico no le dice nada pero mira hacia Kurama que se movía como si tratara de despertar, sus ojos esmeraldas miran a Yusuke y luego a Kuwabara.

-…dónde… dónde estoy?

-Hasta que despiertas Kurama- comenta Yusuke- perdiste el conocimiento, como te encuentras ahora?

-Algo mejor, y los demás?

-Hiei quien sabe donde está, Amaterasu-san se fue de aquí y Botán se fue a ver a Koenma que ya se encuentra fuera de peligro- responde Kuwabara mientras cruza sus brazos.

-…entiendo- musita Kurama mientras baja su mirada.

Sus dos amigos lo miran raro pero éste de inmediato les sonríe para tranquilizarlos un poco pero, en su interior se sentía un poco nervioso porque la causa de ese desmayo la provocó la marca que tiene en su espalda, así como pensaba en dónde podría estar Hiei en ese momento ya que su herida de su mano, también era delicada y más porque costaba mucho trabajo detener la hemorragia.

Mientras eso ocurría, en otra zona alejada, Hiei respiraba de forma entrecortada, su mano había dejado de sangrar pero se sentía algo debilitado, se toca su cabeza mientras su mirada se torna un poco borrosa.

-Maldita…sea,… caso no existe alguna forma para evitar eso?- se decía para si mismo el pequeño demonio- si sigo así, moriré o yo que sé…

No se da cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando, unos ojos zafiro fríos como el hielo observaban con detenimiento al chico; dentro de su mente, algunos pensamientos rondaban tratando de dar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

-_Estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver,… es uno de los omei, si es así será mejor que…_- la mujer trata de sacar algo de sus ropas cuando siente la presencia de Hiei detrás suyo.

-No sabía que seres como usted perdieran su tiempo en espiar…- dice con seriedad el demonio.

Para Amaterasu era toda una sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que el chico sintiera su presencia y sobretodo, sabía que no podía hacer un movimiento en falso porque podría salir herida a causa de la espada del demonio que apuntaba a su espalda.

-Hiei… baje el arma, por favor- habla con seriedad la mujer para darse la vuelta y cual va siendo su sorpresa que el chico la ataca y ésta de forma inmediata hace aparecer un arco dorado con el que se defiende.

-…es lista…- musita Hiei.

La mujer la mira con molestia y más porque se dio cuenta que solo quiso probar su habilidad; era algo que no creía por lo mismo que se trataba de la persona que tenía el control sobre todos los mundos. De esa forma, Hiei desaparece y la mujer lo mira con frialdad mientras piensa en la forma de comprobar que se trataba de una de las personas que eran consideradas como el omei.

-.._ese_ _koorime, estoy segura que solo alguien como el omei puede sentir mi presencia,... los vigilaré con más detenimiento, a el y al ladrón del Makai…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Botán se acerca a ella, ésta se asusta un poco porque la mujer estaba demasiado seria y al mismo tiempo parecía molesta.

-Amaterasu-sama, perdone que la interrumpa, pero Koenma-sama desea hablar con usted.

-…ah,… de acuerdo, lléveme con él- ordena la mujer de cabellos azabaches y la shinigami asiente para conducirla hasta la habitación donde descansaba el hijo del Rey Enma.

Por otro lado, Yusuke y Kuwbara salen de la habitación en donde se encontraba Kurama puesto que tenían un poco de hambre y deciden buscar algún sitio o alguien que les diga donde podrían comer.

-Ah, estás seguro que fue buena idea dejar a Kurama solo?- pregunta Kuwabara.

-Si, está bastante cansado y es mejor que lo dejemos a solas un poco, además recuerda que nos pidió que le consiguiéramos algo a él también…- responde Yusuke mientras estira un poco sus brazos.

Los dos chicos se alejan lo suficiente de tal forma que no se dan cuenta que alguien abre esa puerta y entra de forma inmediata. Kurama por su lado estaba dormido cuando sus ojos se abren al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse; se levanta con un poco de trabajo y mira una silueta recargada a la puerta, se extraña un poco al darse cuenta de quien se trataba…

-… Hiei?- musita ligeramente y esa silueta se acerca lentamente a él, sus ojos rojizos lo miraban con detenimiento.

-…- el koorime por su lado no le decía nada, hasta que queda cerca de él-…estás…bien?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kurama al inicio no sabía como contestarle puesto que era muy raro que Hiei se mostrara preocupado ante alguien que no fuese su hermana Yukina.

-Yo, no es nada…- responde un poco dudoso- y tú?... como se encuentra tu mano?

Hiei se mira la mano y nota que no estaba sangrando como antes, el pelirrojo la observa y se acerca a él y mira a su alrededor si había algo con que detenerle la hemorragia aunque, no encuentra nada y rasga un poco de su camisa para cubrirle la mano.

-... listo, aunque a qué se debe eso?... fue de lo ocurrido hace poco?- pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, Hiei desvía la mirada y quita su mano mientras observa la tela que cubría su herida.

-No te preocupes por mí, no es nada importante.

A Kurama no le gustó escuchar eso y baja su mirada, sabía que ese koorime era bastante testarudo pero toma un poco de aire y se acerca a Hiei.

-Dime!... esa herida, no es normal…deberías ver que la revisen- comenta en tono preocupado Kurama.

El demonio lo mira serio, aunque no escucha las palabras del kitsune porque sus ojos rubíes estaban fijos en esos esmeraldas.

-…sabes?.. no me gustaría que te pasara algo peor…- comenta Kurama cuando acaricia el rostro del enano, éste no hace movimiento alguno para escapar.

Ambos chicos se quedan así unos breves segundos que parecieron eternos para los dos, ninguno de ellos dejaba de mirar al otro; Kurama acariciaba lentamente el rostro de ese koorime de piel blanca y ojos de fuego, éste ligeramente toca esa mano del pelirrojo sintiendo esa calidez que erizaba un poco su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

De forma casi inconsciente, ambos se acercan hasta rozar sus labios, los dos sienten la respiración del otro y Kurama trata de percibir el aroma de ese koorime acercando su nariz al cuello de ese ser mientras éste murmuraba algo que era prácticamente imposible de definir pero hace sonreír de forma extraña al kitsune.

Los dos se separan un poco y se miran antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que provoca que Kurama rodeara la cintura de de Hiei con sus brazos mientras que éste rodeaba su cuello. Los dos caminan hasta chocar contra la pared lo que genera un ligero gemido en el koorime y ambos se detienen unos segundos.

Las miradas esmeralda y rubí eran diferentes en ese instante, parecía que uno hechizaba al otro y viceversa, uno se perdía en los ojos del otro mientras Hiei desabrochaba la camisa de Kurama para acariciar su pecho cálido y él, besaba y mordisqueaba ligeramente su cuello.

-…Hiei…-musita Kurama-…por que siento,… tu calidez conocida…?...tu sola mirada me embriaga…

-…y tu,…al verte,… me incita a…tocarte…- responde Hiei-…tu aroma a rosas me embriaga…

-Y… podría darte miles de rosas… que hacen un deleite con tu carmín…- toma la mano que tiene vendada y la besa con mucho cuidado.

Hiei hace un gesto de dolor que es calmado con un beso en frente,… ambos sentían que el fuego de sus cuerpos los quemaban con un solo roce de tal forma que ambos quedan en el suelo, Kurama encima de el y mirándose fijamente.

Las manos del kitsune acariciaban con delicadeza cada zona del cuerpo del koorime hasta llegar a su pantalón, introduce ligeramente su mano haciéndolo gemir, en ese momento iban a unir sus labios cuando…

En el exterior del lugar, parece como si una tormenta iniciara porque se escucha el sonido de un trueno que genera un apagón en todo el lugar; ese mismo genera que ambos salieran de ese trance, mostrando unas miradas de sorpresa…

Kurama de forma inmediata se separa de Hiei mientras que éste lo mira con seriedad y algo de molestia, ninguno de los dos entendía como fue que unos instantes atrás estaban comportándose de esa forma, como si se tratara de algo que deseaban realizar pero, por alguna extraña razón no podían.

-…qué… pasó?- se dice Kurama así mismo.

-Sólo aléjate de mi!- contesta Hiei alejándose un poco-…que intentabas hacer?

-Eso, yo mismo debería preguntarte…- Kurama siente que su corazón late de forma rápida, su cuerpo se paraliza y siente un escalofrío que le evita hablar.

El koorime tampoco puede responder ante esas cuestiones y lo único que hace es tratar de alejarse y… desaparecer, aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que choca con Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-Enano! Fíate por donde andas!!!- contesta gritando Kuwabara.

-Hiei, estás bien?- pregunta Yusuke tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse pero éste lo evita y sale corriendo.

Los dos chicos se miran de forma extraña y entran a la habitación donde observan a Kurama que se abrazaba así mismo, Yusuke se acerca a él para saber si se encontraba bien.

-Qué pasa Kurama?

-…na….nada… Yusuke, estoy bien, solo… necesito descansar… que ha ocurrido?

-Hay como una especie de apagón- responde Kazuma- aunque estamos aquí para saber si estabas bien o no.

-Entiendo- trata de levantarse y su camisa cae al suelo mostrando en su espalda esa marca extraña que le quemaba un poco.

-Kurama?...deberías tratarte esa herida… no se ve nada bien…- musita Kuwabara un poco nervioso.

-Kazuma tiene razón.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que por un instante sienten un escalofrío que los hace retroceder, la mirada de Kurama no era la misma… era una mucho más imponente, más que la del propio ladrón del Makai.

-Será mejor que me dejen a solas… estaré bien- sus palabras eran muy frías y los chicos asienten sin palabras y no dicen una palabras más hasta que dejan la sala.

-Por kami-sama!, me dio miedo!- se decía casi temblando Kuwabara.

-…yo, sentí que no era él… ni mucho menos Youko.

Su amigo lo mira como si estuviera loco y le hace entender que es mejor dejarlo solo, después de todo, Kurama y Hiei eran seres muy especiales que no debían ser tratados de cualquier forma…

Hiei caminaba hacia el Makai tratando de aclarar su mente sobre lo ocurrido, se sentía muy raro ante esa mirada de Kurama y en la posición en la que se encontraba; el sólo hecho de imaginar ese instante sentía un nerviosismo que nunca antes había visto. Seguía el camino de forma inconsciente hasta que se detiene al sentir una presencia extraña.

-Será mejor que salga… no tengo deseos de asesinar, mejor no se arriesgue…

Por otro lado, en el Makai, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos miraba extrañada el cielo que se observaba de un violeta extraño, era como si estuvieran mostrando que algo extraño estaba por ocurrir y escucha el sonido de un trueno.

-_Algo malo está por pasar,… no es común que el Makai esté así_- piensa para si misma y observa que alguien se acerca a ella, se trataba de Yomi.

-Tal parece que esto está peor, será mejor que vayamos al mundo espiritual a ver… Amaterasu-sama desea de nuestra presencia.

Mukuro asiente un poco y sigue al youkai, en su interior sus pensamientos le decían que alguien cercano a ella parecía estar en problemas puesto que por un breve instante percibe un aroma de sangre por el área en el que se encontraban.

El aroma a sangre se percibe por casi todo el Makai, el koorime se siente abrumado ante eso y cae de rodillas mientras se paraliza; unas sombras lo rodean y se acerca hasta el un chico muy parecido a él que toma su mentón para verlo a los ojos.

-No sabe el gusto que me da verlo de nuevo… mi señor- musita la voz masculina, Hiei no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Los otros jóvenes se miran mutuamente y se acercan a su compañero para ver a Hiei de cerca, éste no daba crédito de ver que ni podía moverse, puesto que alguien así se le acerca y podía matarlo con su espada pero, en esa ocasión se veía totalmente inmovilizado para hacerlo.

Otro de los jóvenes, la mujer cuyos cabellos eran cafés con ojos violetas se acerca hasta el koorime para hacer una ligera reverencia.

-Tal parece que usted, es nuestro señor…- y toma con delicadeza su mano para quitarle el pañuelo que Kurama le puso para detener la hemorragia, Hiei no podía decir palabra alguna pero observa que la chica se asusta un poco.

-Que es lo que ocurre Miyu?- pregunta un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

-…se percibe el aroma del omei de la rosa.

El koorime hace a un lado a la chica y con un poco de fuerzas se levanta y mira a los tres jóvenes que lo rodeaban.

-Pero… Pero que rayos pasa aquí???- habla molesto- por qué no me dejan en paz, acaso no desean vivir mas?

-Señor,… no se enfade- contesta uno de ellos- lo hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo, yo Saki uno de sus fieles seguidores está muy alegre de verlo de nuevo…

Eso era una total sorpresa para él, Hiei no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y decide mejor irse de ahí, aunque el chico que tenía cierto parecido con su persona se acerca bastante hasta susurrarle algo en el oído que lo deja un poco perplejo.

-No puede escapar de su destino…su mano cubierta de su propio carmín, simboliza su realidad… señor, deje que nosotros le revelemos su verdad…

-Na…

Y no lo duda, saca su espada y trata de atacar a ese chico, y éste lo mira con frialdad hasta dar un salto y quedar un poco alejado de él, Miyu se acerca al demonio que la miraba de forma amenazante.

-Será mejor que trate de escucharnos,…demo,… no le haremos nada malo, ne Ryu?

-Todo lo contrario…

Hiei los mira con desconfianza y luego a su alrededor, piensa en su interior que era mejor escuchar a esas personas tan raras y más porque no parecían seres cualquiera.

-Escucharé, pero… si hay algo que lo sienta sospechoso, acabaré con todos ustedes- responde forma amenazadora y el joven Saku sonríe divertido.

-No, su opinión cambiará rápidamente.

Y con eso, algo estaba por ocurrir, puesto que esas personas aparecieron de pronto y puedan que sean las que le den una respuesta a todo lo que está ocurriendo y no solo ellas, otras tres más estaban cerca del sitio en donde se encontraba Kurama, sus ojos se posan en una ventana en la que se encuentran tres siluetas que lentamente se acercan a él con el mismo propósito…

El destino de todos, estaría por cambiar, tarde o temprano las cosas deben de cambiar… ya sean para bien o para mal…

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

Por kami-sama! Este fic ha sido abandonado por largo tiempo!! T.T mil disculpas a todos pero gracias a que ya entré a la Universidad y me dio un ligero ataque de falta de inspiración por lo que en otros fics si pude actualizar pero, esperemos que ya no pase de nuevo u.u.

Como había dicho, ya entré a la Universidad y la verdad, el tiempo se me redujo de tal forma que prácticamente hasta estas fechas tengo tiempo suficiente para escribir, y bueno n.nUU ojalá pueda ser así todavía para terminar el fic, y claro, ustedes puedan disfrutarlo… aunque debo decir que este capítulo ha quedado medio raro, -.-U es una prueba que me costó mucho por la falta de inspiración que se me vino encima pero, pediré a Kami-sama que me ilumine y pueda seguirlo XDDD.

Regresando a lo que ocurrió en este capítulo, solo puedo decir que las cosas estarán un poco más tensas, en el próximo capítulo, Kurama y Hiei sabrán lo que pasa realmente, además de que podrán ver que Amaterasu ya está sospechando de ellos, logrará darse cuenta, antes que ellos lo descubran??? Que serán de Yusuke y Kuwabara?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!

n.nU lo siento mucho, pero en esta ocasión no podré responder a los reviews pero, en la siguiente actualización será como siempre, vale?? Les deseo un buen año 2007 a todos ustedes y… ciao!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	10. Revelando una verdad

**Capítulo IX: revelando una verdad**

El mundo espiritual se encontraba en mal tiempo, era como si estuviera anunciando un mal presagio porque, luego del ataque a Koenma, comenzó a cambiar el clima, mostrando el cielo las nubes grises que en cualquier momento podrían generar alguna tormenta, lo que no tardó en ocurrir unas horas después.

Las gotas de pronto caen del cielo y con ello, algunos truenos hacen acto de presencia creando un ambiente más tenso de lo que se estaba generando en ese momento, puesto que seres extraños estaban en ese lugar… tratando de encontrar algo o alguien…

En una de las habitaciones, la ventana principal estaba abierta y un chico de ojos esmeraldas los miraba con precaución y más, porque nunca sintió su presencia sino que, al voltear se encuentra a tres siluetas que abren con fuerza la ventana y entran en ella…

Kurama observa con detenimiento a esas tres presencias que lentamente se le acercan, algo le decía que no era adecuado atacar en ese momento y más, cuando percibe el aroma de rosas, puesto que algunos pétalos lo rodean…

Una de esas presencias se acerca a él y se arrodilla, el chico por lógica no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y más, cuando esa presencia toma una de sus manos y la besa en señal de respeto.

-Es todo un placer verlo de nuevo… señor- musita la presencia dejándose ver, se trata de un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos plateados, su mirada era un poco seria pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

De esa forma, los dos chicos hacen otra reverencia y Kurama se aleja de ellos mientras se coloca en una posición que daba a entender que esta clase de bromas no son las adecuadas para alguien como él.

-Qué… es todo esto?- pregunta- quiénes son ustedes?

-Tal parece que nuestro señor no lo recuerda por completo- dice una voz femenina la cual se presenta como Yura.

-…nosotros lo hemos estado buscando en estos últimos años- dice el joven- yo soy Auki y ellas, son Yura y Aya.

Ambas chicas hacen una inclinación y una de ellas tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeralda, mientras que la otra, cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Yura y Aya, respectivamente.

-Y yo soy Yuki, mi señor…- responde el de ojos plateados- sentimos las molestias que les causamos…

Eso, a Kurama no le gustó nada y no hace más que atacar a Yuki, pero éste esquiva con facilidad el ataque y paraliza al pelirrojo con esos pétalos de aroma penetrante.

--Yuki! No sea tan agresivo con el señor!- responde Aya en tono preocupado- creo que lo mejor será que le demos a saber quienes somos, no?

El pelirrojo asiente mientras es liberado de ese ataque tan extraño, intentaba mantener la calma para tratar de entender la situación por completo; en su interior, Youko estaba muy molesto, puesto que no degustaba que le dieran esa clase de sorpresas.

Por otro lado, Hiei miraba un poco impaciente a los chicos que estaban enfrente de él no podía entender que le dijeran "señor", puesto que no tenía nadie bajo a su mando pero,… deseaba saber que pasa con exactitud porque su paciencia se estaba terminando con cada segundo que pasaba…

-…Mi señor, estamos aquí para reunirnos con usted y cumplir con la profecía que en la antigüedad se planteó- menciona Ryu- usted posee elementos que nadie más tiene, y podría reunirse en cualquier momento con él…

-De qué tanto me hablan? Me están hartando- contesta Hiei muy molesto.

-Pues de quien más, del omei de la rosa.

Cuando dice eso Miyu, Hiei se queda muy pensativo porque cuando Amaterasu los citó la primera vez, ella hablaba de dos seres que debían buscar… el omei de la rosa y el de la sangre y ahora, le salen esos tres chicos con eso, algo que lo deja un poco ¿confundido?

-Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso?- pregunta en tono indiferente.

-Señor, usted es un ser que con solo desearlo, puede tener al mundo bajo sus pies- le dice Saki tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Hiei no entendía ni una palabra de todo eso pero, toma aire para soportar un poco más aquello, puesto que la sola idea de escucha que podría esta el mundo bajo sus pies, se le hace tentador.

-…a lo mejor no lo recuerda, pero en un pasado lejano usted pudo tener en un momento el poder suficiente como para derrotar a los propios dioses…

-En serio? Esa no me la sabía…- dice sin creer mucho en esas palabras.

Escuchaba con atención todo, mientras que en su interior pensaba que algo tenía que ver con el caso que les dejó esa mujer de ojos zafiro, solo que su atención se centró en aquello que podría ser más fuerte de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-Y lo buscamos para darle a saber que usted… puede decidir si el mundo sigue en pié o puede caer en mil pedazos, usted es el único ser que lo identifica la sangre, señor- comenta con un tono de absoluta seriedad con el que capta la atención del koorime.

Dentro de sí mismo decía si eso realmente era cierto, no le veía mucho el caso que tres seres llegaran de pronto a decirle que era alguien importante-por así decirlo- y más, le hablaban como si lo conocieran de mucho tiempo y al mismo tiempo, con respeto…

Kurama escucha palabras parecidas, estaba muy serio ante ello porque en realidad, no en entendía nada de lo que ocurría aunque, algo por su mente le decía que tenía cierta relación con los últimos sucesos.

-Ustedes… son los que han estado causando todo este desastre??- pregunta un poco exaltado mientras Yuki lo mira de forma seria.

-... disculpe, pero es necesario porque era la única forma de llamarlo, no se ha dado cuenta de lo que posee en su espalda?

Con esas palabras, Kurama abre los ojos lleno de sorpresa, así que toma de sus ropas a Yura y la mira de forma amenazadora.

-Algo que detesto es que personas inocentes son heridas por su culpa!!! Ya me tienen harto con todo esto! Yo no soy a quien buscan!!!

-…ah no?- musita Yura mientras chasquea sus dedos.

Al momento de realizar ese movimiento, Kurama siente que su espalda le quemaba, de tal forma que cae al suelo adolorido y Aya se acerca a él.

-Lo que posee en su espalda, es lo que representa, señor…- responde la chica mientras acaricia su rostro- el destino lo ha elegido…

Hiei por su lado, sentía que la vida se le iba en esa herida, una vez más le sangraba y más porque Miyu le inserta en su mano, una daga negra.

-Esto es lo que representa, señor- musita ella- es algo de lo que no puede escapar…

Mientras eso ocurría, Yomi y Mukuro se encontraban enfrente de una puerta de gran tamaño, la cual se abre y se muestra a una mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos zafiros, parecía un poco preocupada pero con esa mirada trata de disimularlo un poco.

-Disculpen por llamarlos de esta forma tan inesperada, pero es necesario hablar, es de suma importancia- comenta la mujer y los dos demonios se miran para entrar por completo a ese salón.

Se dan cuenta que se trataba del salón que se utilizó tiempo atrás, en donde se hallaban todos los seres más influyentes de los cielos, del Makai y por supuesto, del mundo espiritual; en ese momento solo se encontraban los tres… Mukuro nota que ni Koenma estaba entre ellos.

-Qué es lo que desea hablar?- pregunta Yomi algo serio en su voz.

-Sobre el caso que el grupo de Koenma-sama está llevando a cabo- dice ella mientras cruza su pierna y una mirada muy seria se crea en su rostro dejando un poco intimidado en Yomi, Mukuro la mira con frialdad.

-Qué hay con eso?

Amaterasu cierra por unos segundos sus ojos para ordenar sus ideas, se trataba de algo delicado y debía encontrar una solución porque de no ser así, algo peor estaría por ocurrir.

-He encontrado a los posibles sospechosos.

-…sospechosos de qué?- pregunta Mukuro, mientras que Yomi se queda algo pensativo.

-Entre nosotros se encuentran los omei, nunca imaginé que los tuviéramos enfrente nuestro.

Al decir esas palabras, los dos demonios observan con mayor interés a la mujer, ella parecía que no estaba mintiendo y más cuando…

-Los demonios… Hiei y Kurama son los principales sospechosos…

Tanto Yomi como Mukuro, muestran una mueca de que eso no era posible, puesto que ellos los conocen bien y, sería difícil decir que realmente fueran los que están buscando; Amaterasu nota su reacción y sigue hablando.

-Como saben, Koenma-sama fue atacado por unos seres extraños, durante la pelea una mano de Hiei sangró mientras que de la espalda de Kurama, apareció una marca; símbolos que son importantes para reconocer al omei de la rosa y el de la sangre.

Y con esa explicación comentaba que eran las características principales de los seres que están buscando, seres muy peligrosos porque tenían la capacidad para destruir los diferentes mundos; todo de acuerdo a una extraña profecía que se conoce desde tiempos muy antiguos. Yomi se levanta de su asiente un poco molesto y hace un gesto de seriedad total.

-Y que se tiene que hacer al respecto? Dárselo a saber a Koenma-sama?

-…no, ni él, ni mucho menos al joven Urameshi ni al joven Kuwabara- responde sería Amaterasu.

-Entonces?- pregunta Mukuro algo extrañada.

La mujer de ojos zafiros se levanta y camina un poco alrededor de la sala, trata de ordenar un poco sus ideas para dárselas a saber a ellos; toma un poco de aire y responde a esa pregunta:

-Debemos de acabar con ellos dos, antes que recuerden por completo quienes son en realidad, son las reencarnaciones de esos seres, los que buscan la venganza por lo que… mi padre hizo tiempo atrás.

Con eso, ambos seres se miran un poco y luego a Amaterasu, sabían que se trataba de algo delicado… no podían creerlo del todo pero, de algo si estaban muy seguros, debían vigilar a esos dos para estar más seguros.

-Amaterasu-sama, hay algo que aun no me cuadra del todo… usted que tiene que ver con todo esto?- pregunta Mukuro en un tono un poco desafiante.

-Fácil, mi padre, en el pasado mandó a matar a esos dos, pero juraron venganza en un futuro cercano y yo, no puedo permitir eso porque están en juego los diferentes mundos.

Al decir esas palabras, las palabras de Amaterasu suenan más frías de lo normal, lo que daba a entender que estaba hablando con la verdad y, al mismo tiempo con decisión en sus palabras. No pasó mucho cuando Yomi y Mukuro salen de esa sala y caminan por los pasillos, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna porque sabían a la perfección que se trataba de una labor difícil de llevar a cabo, pero…

-No queda de otra que hacerlo, después de todo siempre han sido peligrosos- comenta de pronto Mukuro y Yomi se detiene.

-Pueda que tus palabras sean ciertas pero, será difícil, recuerda a que Kurama y Hiei no están solos, los otros dos chicos de Koenma-sama no dejarán que nos acerquemos a ellos.

Ninguno vuelve a decir palabra alguna y caminan hasta llegar a la salida de ese extraño castillo aunque notan que era imposible por la tormenta que caía en el mundo espiritual, piensan que ese suceso podría tener alguna relación con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

Botán, leía un libro mientras Koenma se despertaba algo adolorido… fija su mirada en aquella chica y sonríe un poco, lo que percibe la shinigami y se acerca a él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cómo se encuentra?

-…adolorido pero vivo, qué ha pasado?- pregunta tocándose la cabeza y la chica trata de recostarlo un poco.

-Nadie sabe que pasó con exactitud pero, de algo si estoy segura, las cosas son van muy bien, siento que esto es más peligroso de lo que se pensaba…-musita Botán en un tono preocupado.

El chico sonríe y eso tranquiliza un poco a Botán, aunque mira a su alrededor si no había alguien más hasta que…

-A quién buscas?- pregunta la chica.

-Dónde están Urameshi y los demás?

-Ni idea, sé que siguen aquí pero, seguro se encuentran en alguna de las salas o de las habitaciones.

-Ya veo, haré que vayan por ellos… me gustaría decirles que esto está más peligroso, no imaginé que esos seres fueran capaz de hacer esto,…

Koenma por su lado, estaba preocupado porque con ese ataque que sufrió se dio cuenta que no son seres cualquiera, porque podrían matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino con tal de encontrar a su líder, o mejor conocido como omei.

Mientras eso ocurría, tanto Kurama como Hiei, no creían por completo las palabras de esos seres, además estaban molestos porque ellos fueron los causantes de los desastres ocurridos con anterioridad…así como el ataque a Koenma.

-No era tan necesario, causar tanto desastre para buscarme… - decía Hiei- sigo sin estar de acuerdo a lo que dicen ustedes.

En ese momento, Hiei se da la media vuelta pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que Ryu se le interpone y lo mira muy serio.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, nadie se puede escapar de su destino, puesto que este ya existe desde el momento que se llega al mundo- eran sus palabras que dejan un poco extrañado a Hiei, aunque salta y termina desapareciendo del lugar, ya estaba fastidiado de lo que estaba escuchando.

Algo parecido ocurría en la habitación en la que se encontraba Kurama, el kitsune del Makai estaba haciendo acto de presencia y su mirada gélida mostraba una amenaza que no les importó a esos seres.

-Será mejor que se vayan, no me haré responsable de lo que pase…- musita Youko en el momento que algunas plantas comienzan a rodear a las tres chicas y al chico de tal forma que no hacen que escapar del lugar, solo que el joven lo mira fijamente.

-Recuerde mi señor, en algún momento recordará todo… no se puede escapar de algo que ya está predestinado.

Y de esa forma, desaparece del lugar y Youko se muestra tan molesto que golpea el aire mientras muestra una mirada llena de ira y, sin que se notara, de preocupación y confusión al no entender lo que realmente estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, Yusuke y Kuwabara habían salido de lo que parecía ser la cocina del lugar porque unas pequeñas barrigas se formaban en señal que habían comido lo suficiente para no sentirse mal.

-Kami, no sabía que la comida del mundo espiritual fuera tan deliciosa!- musita Kuwabara muy satisfecho.

-Oh claro, aunque no entiendo que haya tanto personal para eso…- responde Yusuke cuando observa a dos siluetas en medio del pasillo.

Yusuke observa que no eran figuras humanas, parecían algo molestos aunque al observar a los dos chicos se acercan lentamente, mostrándose como…

-Yomi, Mukuro…

-Urameshi, sorpresa de verlo aquí- responde Yomi con cortesía mientras Mukuro no dice palabra alguna, lo que llega a molestar a Kuwabara.

-Es raro verlos por aquí, acaso el Rey Enma los llamó o algo parecido?- pregunta curioso el líder de los Tantei.

-… no te metas en nuestros asuntos- responde Mukuro molesta y Kuwabara la mira fijamente.

-No tienen que ser tan groseros! Solo hacía una pregunta.

-Kuwabara, tranquilo! Ellos son así!!!- interviene Yusuke con el temor de generar algo más que una respuesta de ese estilo.

-Vaya que tus modales han mejorado Urameshi- dice Yomi- creo que nos estaremos viendo de forma más seguida.

Tras decir esas palabras, dejan a los dos chicos aunque Yusuke se queda muy pensativo, nunca había visto a ese youkai tan preocupado como en ese momento; en el caso de Mukuro era diferente puesto que ella solo se mostraba indiferente y molesta, algo que de algún modo evitaba mostrar lo que realmente sentía aunque, el chico pensaba en su interior que ella estaba igual.

-Bah! Esos dos, quienes se creen que son?- dice Kazuma cruzándose de brazos y pensando que en algún momento podría darle un golpe.

-No te metas con ellos, son más fuertes de lo que parecen ser… además, esta vez los sentí diferentes- comenta Yusuke sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de su amigo.

-Qué dices? No sabía que te simpatizaran,… ahhh!!! Yo no entiendo nada, será mejor ver a Kurama o a Koenma, seguro el pequeño ya se despertó.

Su amigo asiente, y ambos toman camino hacia la habitación en donde descansaba el hijo del Rey Enma; éste por su lado trataba de recordar lo que había pasado con exactitud, hasta que se da cuenta que algo que lo dejó muy débil fue una extraña fragancia, la cual Amaterasu en alguna ocasión le llegó a comentar.

-Botán, creo que lo mejor será que Yusuke y los demás ya no sigan con esto…- dice de pronto, la chica lo mira con sorpresa.

-Nani? Y por qué tomas esa decisión tan repentina?

-No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento a todo esto y, no quiero arriesgarlos a algo más peligroso, sería una imprudencia de mi parte hacer eso.

Botán piensa un poco las cosas y se da cuenta que tenía toda la razón, desde un inicio ella no estaba de acuerdo que Koenma les diera esa misión, puesto que era un asunto que prácticamente el Alto Cielo debía resolver por su cuenta aunque, ella recuerda que todo iba de acuerdo al protocolo establecido en los distintos mundos pero, tras el asesinato del hermano de Amaterasu, las cosas se complicaron al grado de pedir la ayuda de los detectives espirituales.

La charla que ambos tienen se ve interrumpida con la llegada de Kurama, se había cambiado y parecía un poco más tranquilo, se acerca a Koenma para preguntar sobre su estado de salud y luego sonríe un poco para Botán.

-Es una suerte que te encuentres a salvo Koen,a- comenta- tal parece que las cosas no son tan sencillas como las planteó Amaterasu-sama, verdad?

-Pues si, y dónde están los demás?- pregunta Botán mirando por todos lados.

Kurama les responde que no sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba Hiei; algo que desde su interior le preocupaba bastante porque temía que estuviera molesto por la extraña actitud que ambos tuvieron horas atrás; escucha que la puerta se abre pensando que se trataba de ese koorime pero no eran más que sus otros dos compañeros.

-Kurama! Con que aquí estabas!- dice Yusuke mientras saluda a Koenma, Botán suspira y más porque Kuwabara se deja caer en una silla.

-Ya era hora de verlos aquí- responde algo molesto el hijo del Rey Enma- y donde está Hiei?

Cuando les hace esa pregunta, los tres chicos se miran preguntándose si alguno de ellos lo había visto pero,… para su extraña sorpresa la puerta de nuevo se abre, aunque en esta ocasión se trató de Hiei, quien la abre con todas las fuerzas de tal forma que genera gran ruido que paraliza a los presentes: estaba molesto.

-Esa no es la mejor forma para entrar, Hiei- musita Botán un poco asustada y más, cuando observa la mirada del chico que era bastante seria.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos todos- interviene Koenma tocándose su cabeza y al mismo tiempo piensa que siempre tenía que lidiar con esa clase de actitudes entre sus chicos.

El pelirrojo observa a Hiei de forma discreta y éste lo evita, algo que hace sentir mal a Shuichi Minamino para luego centrar su atención en las palabras de Koenma.

-Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, quisiera comentar algo con ustedes… estuve hablándolo con Botán y creo que la decisión que he tomado en este momento, será de gran ayuda.

Los presentes miraban extrañados al chico, puesto que su mirada era seria y bastante decidida, Yusuke toma primero la palabra con curiosidad de saber que podría pasar en ese momento.

-Y qué es lo que deseas decirnos? Porque yo siento que no eres el mismo en este momento.

-…yo, quería decirles que… a como se encuentran las cosas en este momento, no me gustaría arriesgarlos en esta misión y por lo tanto, he decidido que están fuera de esto.

Los cuatro se asombran a esas palabras y tratan de encontrar alguna explicación a eso, Kuwabara, como siempre se altera al grado que patea el bote de basura que se encontraba cerca de la salida.

-Pero como puede hacernos eso Koenma!!??- replica Yusuke- por qué no podemos seguir???

-… Koenma fue atacado, casi muere en el momento, y él no desea que ustedes pasen por lo mismo, la búsqueda del omei es un caso que el Reikai y los otros mundos deben de resolver- eran las palabras de Botán, las cuales asentía Koenma dando a entender que esa era la verdadera razón.

Ninguno de ellos estaba conforme a ello, se le hacía completamente absurdo, puesto que han enfrentado a diversas clases de seres en donde han arriesgado la vida para derrotarlos y ahora, por solo esa razón… sacarlos, no lo veían bien.

-No estoy de acuerdo- responde Kurama- hemos enfrentado a muchos enemigos y podremos con este.

-…no somos tan débiles- eran las palabras de Hiei.

-Es más, con eso nos incita a acercarnos más al enemigo! Para darle la paliza que se merece!!!- dice Kuwabara chocando sus puños.

Koenma los observa serio y baja la mirada para apretar sus puños y luego tomar un poco de aire para dar su respuesta final.

-No quiero arriesgarlos, no sólo porque ustedes de algún modo trabajen para mi demo, son personas muy especiales para mi y los estoy poniendo en un peligro que no es necesario… no quiero que sigan más en esto.

-Baka!!!!- grita Yusuke tirando una bandeja que había en una mesita y sus ojos muestran ira total- gracias por tu interés en nosotros pero… no podemos dejar esto atrás!!! No, queremos saber que está pasando realmente!!! Y terminaremos con lo que ya empezamos- y mira a sus demás compañeros- o no??? el Reikai Tantei podrá derrotar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino, verdad?

Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara asienten, Botán llora de emoción al escuchar eso y Koenma logra entender que después de todo, esos chicos degustaban del peligro y enfrentarse a él, era todo un deleite para ellos.

Los chicos después de todo no iban a dejar el caso, sobretodo Kurama y Hiei, los dos seres que de alguna forma están involucrados totalmente con lo que está ocurriendo; todo se debe a la extraña relación que tienen con esos seres, con los causantes de los incidentes de los últimos días…

El hijo del Rey Enma, después de todo no se sentía tranquilo, algo le decía que al tomar esa decisión, los chicos estaban en un mayor peligro; su mal presentimiento se combinaba con la preocupación de Yomi y Mukuro, seres que saben algo que nadie más podría pensar en algún momento.

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Los causantes de los incidentes que han ocurrido a lo largo de esta historia ya se han mostrado ante Hiei y Kurama, y los tratan como si fueran seres de gran importancia ¿a qué se deberá? Además que Amaterasu ha dado la orden de acabar con ellos, cosa que Yomi y Mukuro no están muy conformes pero parece que están de acuerdo… esto y muchas cosas más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

Je, y de nuevo por aquí ando, a todos les agradezco su apoyo y paciencia… poco a poco está regresando mi inspiración para seguir con esta historia y bueno, temo decirles que el 12 de febrero regreso a clases a la Universidad y pueda que tarde un poco en actualizar pero, como siempre, haré todo lo posible para que esto se siga actualizando n.nUU.

Ahora si, a los reviews(como extrañaba esto XD):

**angela** **potter0606:** mmm pues Kurama sospechaba que esos visitantes que hablaron con él, eran los causantes de los incidentes anteriores pero, la verdad que está más confundido que todos los demás, n.n muchas gracias por tu review!

**AsukaHao:** pues de poco está regresando la inspiración n.nU, y me dan muchos ánimos comentarios como los tuyos… muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

Y son todos, bueno, es momento de irme…nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	11. Anunciamiento que genera preocupación

**Capítulo X: anunciamiento que genera preocupación**

Las cosas parecían muy normales, nada en los últimos cuatro días había ocurrido, por lo que los chicos habían regresado a sus actividades cotidianas…después de estar varios días en el mundo espiritual, sentían que era necesario regresar.

Kuwabara y Yusuke se encuentran en la escuela, ambos hablaban de los últimos hechos ocurridos en esos días en los que todo parecía normal mientras que Botán y Keiko los escuchaban con atención.

-Y por lo que veo, todo está bien ne Yusuke?- pregunta Keiko con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues así parece… hasta aburre la verdad, me gusta más estar peleando por ahí y dando palizas a los demonios- responde Yusuke apretando sus puños y Kuwabara asiente con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

-YO también pienso lo mismo! Es mil veces mejor matar a esos seres que estudiar!!!

-Si claro, después no vengan a pedir ayuda para los exámenes- dice Keiko mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Jajajaja, tranquila Keiko, tampoco es para enojarse- interviene Botán- ya sabes que este par les fascina el peligro y no pueden evitarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no se dan cuenta que hay personas que se preocupan por ellos- y de esa forma, Keiko deja el lugar y los chicos la miran raro para después terminar de comer su almuerzo.

Por otro lado, en lo que era en la escuela de Kurama, éste se encontraba leyendo un libro debajo de un árbol; realmente no se concentraba en lo que contenía el libro porque sus pensamientos se enfocaban en lo ocurrido con anterioridad, sobretodo con esa extraña visita de esos seres que lo trataban como alguien importante o mejor aún, como una especie de líder.

Cierra por un instante sus ojos pensando en eso y en esa extraña actitud que tuvo con Hiei, pues desde ese momento, no sabe nada de él, de tal forma que lo hace sentir extraño y… preocupado. Cae sobre su cabeza una hoja proveniente del árbol y, se la quita con cuidado para después observarla con detenimiento y colocarla como separador en su libro. Se levanta observando la zona más alta de ese lugar dándose cuenta que había alguien que lo estaba observando desde tiempo atrás, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa porque se trataba…

-Hiei!...- y no lo duda, corre para llegar a ese edificio y sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, deseaba saber si realmente estaba bien porque, se sentía preocupado por su bienestar…

Llega a ese lugar y Hiei parecía que lo estaba esperando, aunque se sorprende un poco al verlo más serio de lo acostumbrado.

-…que bueno que llegas Kurama- dice Hiei serio y el chico pelirrojo se acerca hasta él sonriendo pero, eso desaparece al notar su rostro.

-Qué… es lo que pasa Hiei? Ocurre algo malo?

-Me han negado la entrada al Makai.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kurama se queda completamente extrañado, no entendía la razón por la que le negaran la entrada a al koorime, así que trata de mantener la calma y pregunta la razón a eso.

-Y por qué?

-Ni idea, simplemente que escuché decir que Yomi y Mukuro han pedido a Enki-sama negar la entrada al Makai y, no sólo es conmigo, también contigo, vine aquí para avisarte que mejor ni pienses en regresar ahí… no te dejarán entrar.

-Es extraño eso- musita Kurama- …Yomi y Mukuro no suelen comportarse así, solo una buena razón los incitaría a realizar esa clase de acciones, tú que crees que sea?

La mirada de Hiei se torna más oscura, y mira a Kurama como diciendo que había gato encerrado o algo por el estilo; el kitsune piensa un poco las cosas hasta obtener una posible respuesta.

-Supongo que esto podría ser causa de esa mujer, no? de Amaterasu-sama- responde Minamino de tal forma que Hiei asiente ante sus palabras.

-Después de todo, ha intentado eliminarnos, no crees que te parece muy extraño?

-Ahora que lo dices si, esa mujer no confía en nosotros pero… se me hace extraño que solo a ellos les haya dicho algo, será mejor avisar esto a Koenma- comenta Kurama pensativo.

-…no.

-Eh?

Lentamente, Hiei se acerca a Kurama hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de separación, el pelirrojo se paraliza ante la acción y más, cuando siente las frías manos del koorime en su rostro.

-No hay que dejar que los intrusos se interpongan en nuestros asuntos…

-Hiei, yo…- era lo único que podía responder el kitsune, su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora hasta que, suena la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso; Kurama se separa de forma inmediata y sale corriendo de ahí, Hiei por su lado, mira sus manos pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-PERO QUE RAYOS ESTUVE HACIENDO?! COMO PUEDO COMPORTARME ASÍ CON OTRO HOMBRE!

Por otro lado, en lo que era en el mundo espiritual, Koenma deseaba tirarse de un quinto piso porque Ogri le había entregado el último informe sobre lo ocurrido, es decir, que no se permitía la entrada al Makai a ninguno de sus chicos, sobretodo, de Hiei y de Kurama.

-PERO ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO!!!! OGRI, DAME UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN SOBRE ESTO!!!

-Se…señor, señor Koenma, así lo acaba de decir Enki-sama, no quiere poner en peligro al Makai porque, piensa que los chicos son el blanco de los seres que estamos buscando- dice algo temeroso el ogro azul.

Eso, para Koenma era lo peor que podía escuchar, no entendía como fue que ellos cambiaron de parecer y les prohibieron la entrada a su mundo, temía que su padre fuese el causante de eso pero, analiza que pudo recibir noticia alguna sobre eso.

-Y qué hará señor Koenma?

-Pues que más, avisarle a los chicos… sobretodo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que de seguro no estarán enterados.

El ogro asiente y se retira de ahí dejando solo a Koenma, se deja caer en su silla y suspira mientras se toca su cabeza; solo deseaba conocer lo que realmente pasaba, puesto que de un día para otro ocurrió ese extraño cambio además, tenía que buscar la mejor forma para decirle a sus chicos puesto que ellos tienden en ir hasta esos seres para pedir una explicación sobre ese acuerdo, solo esperaba que ellos reaccionaran de una forma tranquila y tomaran en serio las cosas para no cometer alguna locura que ocasionara mayores problemas de los que ya existen.

De regreso en el Ningenkai, habían concluido las clases y los chicos salen de la escuela a toda velocidad porque deseaban enfrentarse con esos chicos de otras escuelas en las famosas peleas callejeras; Botán como siempre, intenta detenerlos pero le es imposible aunque cambia de parecer al darse cuenta que Kurama los esperaba fuera del lugar.

-Kurama! Que bueno es verte por aquí!- dice Yusuke dándole una palmada en su espalda, éste sonríe un poco adolorido por el gesto de su amigo.

-Pues bien… a dónde van?- pregunta con cierta curiosidad.

-Ahhh, hay unos torpes que quieren una muestra de nuestra fuerza, ne Urameshi??- comenta Kuwabara mostrando su musculatura.

-…si serán unos gamberros…- musita Botán.

Kurama simplemente se ríe ante eso, después de todo, en algunas ocasiones él también se unía a esas peleas callejeras (sólo cuando no tenía muchos deberes de la escuela y su madre estuviera de viaje, no sería agradable que la madre de este niño, se diera cuenta de los "malos negocios" en los que anda metido su niñito XD, verdad??).

-Ya veo, suena interesante… me agradaría acompañarlos, aunque debo hablar con ustedes primero.

-Eh? Acaso pasa algo?- pregunta Botán al verlo fijamente.

-…lo mejor será que lo hablemos lejos de aquí- musita Kurama al sentir que no estaban solos.

-Como quieras- responde Yusuke.

Todos dejan la escuela y llegan a una zona en la que había un puente y los presentes quedan debajo de él; para sorpresa de ellos, Hiei se encontraba ahí, Kurama por otro lado, había percibido que se encontrarían con él.

-Hasta parece que uno ni puede descansar- responde Hiei tirando una varilla al suelo, Kuwabara como siempre se molesta ante sus comentarios y es detenido por Yusuke.

-Lo que sea, es mejor evitar problema alguno, las cosas no están nada bien…- pero su conversación es interrumpida por el móvil de Botán, ella toma la llamada y se da cuenta que se trata de Koenma.

-Ah, chicos… Koenma viene en camino, es una suerte que estemos todos… parece que quiere decir algo importante.

Cuando dice esas palabras, Kurama mira fijamente a su compañero por unos segundos, sabía a la perfección que eso, quería decir que algo importante estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya ni sé que rayos pasa! Primero nos llevan aquí y después Koenma nos quiere ver??- responde Kuwabara molesto porque se perdió su fabulosa tarde de palizas.

-Cállate Kuwabara, después de esto iremos para allá.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Koenma, no se encontraba con su forma de niño pequeño, sino la de ese joven apuesto que, en su boca tenía ese patético chupón.

-Es una sorpresa que no tengamos que buscar por toda la cuidad a alguno de ustedes, Botán es bueno verte!

-Lo mismo digo Koenma-san, a qué se debe su visita?

Koenma se aclara su garganta para hablar mejor, los chicos lo observan con detenimiento y éste comienza a hablar sobre lo que fue informado horas atrás.

-Pues, debo decirles que… Enki-san les ha prohibido la entrada a ustedes al Makai, tal parece que Yomi y Mukuro aconsejaron que, para evitar mayores daños, no pudieran tener el acceso ahí.

Eso genera una total sorpresa en Uramshi y en Kazauma, Botán se paraliza por completo y Hiei, mira con cierta complicidad a Kurama, como diciendo que después de todo, no sólo se trató de ellos.

-Pero, como puede pasar eso??!! Y si el enemigo está allá???- responde molesto Yusuke de tal forma que toma a Koenma de sus ropas y éste se aleja de él algo molesto.

-No lo creo, por algo lo habrán hecho, pero… deberían tomarlo en cuenta, estoy igual de molesto que ustedes porque no se me hace justo, además… no sabemos que fue lo que los incitó a realizar eso.

-Bah!!! Y seguro fue esa tipeja!- dice Kuwabara con ganas de golpear al primero que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Más respeto Kuwabara- interviene Botán.

Los que parecían más pensativos y, hasta cierto punto, tranquilos… eran Kurama y Hiei; en el caso del koorime, pensaba que esa mujer hizo eso para no levantar sospechas y, Kurama pensaba más o menos lo mismo aunque le daba curiosidad saber por qué se tomó esa decisión.

-A mi igual me hubiera gustado que no pasara esto, demo por ahora será mejor limitar el campo de investigación aunque, ahora que estamos aquí…-hace aparecer en sus manos, un libro el cual abre y revisa durante unos segundos.

-Qué es Koenma-san?- pregunta Botán

-Me gustaría que vieran esto…- el hijo del Rey Enma les muestra unas imágenes, las cuales trataban de dos elementos muy importantes que debían tomar en cuenta durante su misión-… me tomé la libertad de revisar algo, y bueno, encontré estas imágenes que me agradaría que revisaran, puesto que son los dos símbolos que pueden identificar a los omei.

Los chicos miran las imágenes y ven que se trataban de tres; la primera era una especie de rosa que se decía que el omei de la rosa, era esa persona que tuviera ese símbolo en su espalda mientras que el segundo, era una extraña marca como una estrella de cinco puntos que debía estar en la mano derecha del omei de la sangre; en el caso de la tercer imagen, parecía una extraña representación sobre algo que ocurrió mucho tiempo atrás, puesto que se trataba del padre de Amaterasu en una pose imponente y en el suelo, dos seres que parecían estar muertos gracias a su poder, ante esa imagen, sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, Kurama siente un terrible escalofrío que lo paraliza por completo, mientras que Hiei siente una terrible rabia dentro de si mismo.

-Y bueno, por lo que sé, estos seres nombrados "omei" perdieron la vida ante Izanagi-sama… mm creo que por rebelarse ante él o algo así.

-Eso me sonó a novela barata- dice Yusuke la revisar el libro con un poco más de detenimiento- y por qué no nos diste a saber sobre esto desde un inicio?

-Eso nos hubiera ahorrado el tiempo que hemos perdido!!- responde molesto Kazuma mientras cruza sus brazos.

Tanto Hiei como Kurama, se mantenían callados, el koorime oculta su mano derecha en su espalda y el pelirrojo baja la mirada en señal de que esto realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto muy confuso, en el que ni seres como él, podía percibir lo que podría pasar en un futuro cercano; Botán se queda algo pensativa al ver esa imagen de la estrella…

-_Eso, dónde lo he visto?... se me hace conocida esa imagen, pero… dónde?..._- piensa la chica tratando de recordar ese momento, hasta que pasa por su mente una ocasión que vio esa misma marca en alguien…- _Hiei?...en esa ocasión, cuando lo atacaron en la casa de los espejos…debo estar delirando, sí, eso es! Tranquila Botán, estás imaginando cosas!._

-Botán, ocurre algo? Te veo un poco distraída- dice de pronto Koenma mientras se acerca a ella.

-Ah? Descuide Koenma-san! Pensaba en cosas sin sentido!!!- responde rápidamente tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

-Botán, pero no te pongas nerviosa! No te haremos nada malo, aunque estemos puros hombres aquí- dice con sonrisa pícara Yusuke, lo que se gana una bofetada de parte de la chica.

De esa forma, los presentes se ríen ante el acto y Koenma corta el momento al tranquilizarse y mirar a todos de forma seria, como dando a entender que se tiene que tomar ese asunto con delicadeza y seriedad.

-Está bien, si encuentran algo… háganmelo saber, debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes, no sea que Amaterasu-sama le de por enviar a su guardia especial para terminar con este asunto, Botán será mejor que nos retiremos.

-Como diga Koenma-san- responde la chica de cabello azul con una ligera inclinación.

-Nos vemos entonces Koenma- se despide Yusuke con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vayan con cuidado!!- Kuwabara también se despide de ellos, mientras que Hiei y Kurama solo asienten de tal forma que el chico y la shinigami sonríen con nerviosismo, después de todo, ellos eran bastante especiales.

Y en ese momento, ambos seres desaparecen del lugar, los chicos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Yusuke rompe ese momento al estirarse y murmura que hacía hambre.

-Bueno, en vista de que nos perdimos la diversión… será mejor comer algo, yo invito!!! Amigos, vayamos a comer hamburguesas!!!

-Yo quiero, yo quiero!!!!- grita entusiasmado Kuwabara haciendo reír a Kurama y Hiei, piensa dentro de sí mismo que estaba con un grupo de raritos.

-…muchas gracias Yusuke, Hiei, no habías dicho que deseabas probar eso?- le sonríe de forma divertida de tal forma que… Hiei no puede controlar en sonrojarse un poco ante eso.

-Uy!!!! Hiei se sonrojó!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – grita Kazuma en tono burlón.

Yusuke sonríe algo nervioso y más porque Hiei no duda en darle un golpe a Kazuma y al mismo tiempo, lo mira de forma amenazadora; el de cabello zanahoria comienza a responderle hasta que el de ojos esmeraldas se interpone para detener a ese par.

-Ya basta, será mejor que tratemos de comportarnos…además, ya tengo hambre y…- y suena su estómago, lo que hace reír a todos, a excepción de Hiei pero, sonríe de una forma tan extraña que parecía algo tétrico.

Después de eso, los cuatro se van a comer hamburguesas, realmente es una escena un tanto curiosa, y más porque Hiei miraba raro esas cosas con pan y carne, además de algo de verde con rojo y amarillo (según palabras de Hiei), lo que llegaba a generar risas entre ellos. Al final, todos se despiden y se dirigen a sus respectivos hogares, solo que Kurama se va con Hiei y durante el camino, ninguno de los dos dice palabra hasta que el pelirrojo rompe con ese silencio.

-Hiei, no crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-…de qué hablas?- contesta con tono indiferente.

-Eso,… corresponde mucho a tu herida- y en ese instante detiene al koorime tomándolo de su mano herida para apretarle un poco, eso le causa un gesto de dolor.

En ese instante, la venda de Hiei se tiñe de su sangre, éste sentía que le quemaba la venda y trataba de escapar del pelirrojo pero él, lo miraba con esos gélidos ojos dorados… Youko estaba presente en ese instante.

-Y parece que estamos unidos en esto, linda coincidencia… lo que dice ese Koenma, nos identifica por completo- dice con su típica ironía.

-…suéltame…

-Para qué?- y en ese instante, el kitsune besa a Hiei, el koorime se paraliza por completo pero, algo le nace desde su interior el corresponder a ese extraño gesto por parte del ladrón del Makai.

-…por qué haces… esto?- le dice de forma entrecortada.

-Tal parece que Minamino es un completo idiota,…el nunca te lo dirá pero yo si…- y en eso, se acerca a su oído- me fascinas.

Tras decir esas palabras, Hiei no sabe que decir y se aleja lentamente de ese ser que lo miraba de tal forma que lo podía desnudar por completo; nunca había sentido antes esa extraña sensación en que existen mariposas que revolotean en el interior del estómago, así como un extraño impedimento por decir algo, aunque sea una sola palabra.

Youko, se acerca a él para acariciar su rostro y desaparecer por completo del lugar, dejando a Hiei completamente sorprendido ante tal cosa; cae de rodillas al suelo y trata de tomar un poco de aire para calmarse un poco.

-_Quien se cree?...cómo… como puede decir eso?..._- piensa para si mismo pero, se sentía como si lo hubieran humillado aunque la verdad, no entendía la razón de la actitud del kitsune con él, así como algún impedimento para que lo besara o lo viera de esa forma tan extraña.

Unas horas después, Kurama regresa a su casa, agradecía por completo que su familia no estuviese en casa porque era muy seguro escuchar alguna pregunta que tenga que ver con la razón que llegó muy tarde a casa; deja las llaves en una mesita y sube a su habitación mientras se deja caer en su cama, recuerda que perdió un poco el conocimiento a causa de Youko pero… se sorprende al reflejarse en el espejo que estaba detrás de su puerta, no se mostraba su presencia, sino la del kitsune de cabello plateado.

-_Si no me atrevo yo, tú nunca lo harías…_

_-_Ahora que quieres? Por qué siempre tengo que lidiar contigo?- pregunta algo molesto al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

-_Querer?...mmm, creo que lo que ambos deseamos es a ese koorime-_ dice en tono algo burlón y el pelirrojo lo mira fríamente.

-No quiero que te aparezcas así, me causas muchos problemas.

-_Me tiene sin cuidado… además, tu poder ha disminuido con la marca que poseemos en nuestra espalda, así que es casi imposible controlarme_- responde Youko mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Eso… me preocupa mucho, crees que tenga que ver con lo que Koenma comentó durante la tarde?

-_Puede ser, quizá…y será mejor que estemos más al pendiente, hay seres que siempre nos están vigilando_.

Cuando dice eso el zorro del Makai, Kurama voltea y observa que una silueta desaparecía al instante, en efecto, estaba siendo observado y Youko sonríe algo divertido a eso, para después desparecer del lugar. El pelirrojo por supuesto, se siente molesto ante eso, ya estaba harto porque nota que se trataban de esos seres con los que habló la última vez.

-Dejen de esconderse…- pero no recibe respuesta alguna de alguno de ellos, se golpea sus puños y cierra la ventana de su habitación para poder realizar sus deberes y después descansar un poco.

En el caso de Hiei, éste caminaba tambaleando por las oscuras calles de la cuidad, no se da cuenta de donde estaba hasta que se topa con tres siluetas… las cuales decía que era lo último que debía pasarle.

-Señor Hiei, que hace en este lugar?

-No molestes, o los mato…- responde desenvainando su espada- acaso tendrán que seguirme siempre?

-No debería tratarnos así, señor Hiei- aparece Miyu detrás de él, quedándose sorprendido- degustamos por cuidar de su presencia en todo momento.

-Y tal parece que no tardarán en darse cuenta esos torpes- interviene el chico de nombre Ryu- debimos acabar con ese Koenma cuando era su momento.

Cuando dice eso, Hiei da por hecho que ellos fueron los culpables de esos ataques tan extraños; así que no duda ni un momento en golpear a su semejante pero éste, lo detiene tocándole su herida vendada.

-Basta Ryu, …- interviene el otro chic de nombre Saki.

-Ya me tienen harto!! Me creerán que soy un fenómeno, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, a esto se le llama coincidencia!- lo que no se esperaba el koorime era que Ryu lo tira al suelo quedando encima de él y acaricia lentamente su rostro.

-Las coincidencias no existen, además… ya le había dicho que nadie se puede escapar de su destino, usted es nuestro líder y… su destino es llevar a cabo la profecía para vengarnos de la familia de los Cielos.

Esas últimas palabras detienen la ira de Hiei, ya le habían comentado algo con relación a eso pero, desde tiempo atrás, ha tenido un oscuro deseo por acabar con los dioses que viven en los Altos Cielos o mejor dicho en Takamagahara, había sido un viejo proyecto que, junto con Kurama y otro demonio tenían planeado llevar a cabo pero nunca fue así, porque Yusuke los había detenido cuando robaron los tres tesoros…

-…a dónde quieres llegar?- dice de pronto Hiei de tal forma que Ryu se aleja de él para observarlo fijamente.

-Tal parece que sus más oscuras ambiciones siempre estuvieron presentes… interesante…- responde el chico, su compañera se acerca un poco al koorime.

-En venganza, usted y el omei de la rosa, juraron venganza, no sólo para acabar con los dioses sino también,…para mantener intacto el más puro sentimiento que cualquier ser podría tener.

El koorime se queda extrañado ante eso, no entendía perfectamente las palabras de esos tres chicos pero, sonríe divertido al darse cuenta que esos seres… jamás se iban a separar de él porque lo consideraban como un líder, algo que lo hace sentirse…imponente

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que, alguien los estaba vigilando… Kuwabara que había olvidado regresarle una libreta a Kurama, había seguido a los dos y, en consecuencia, había visto todo; se queda paralizado y más porque siente un terrible escalofrío que lo aturde por completo. Kuwabara lentamente se aleja de ver eso pero, pisa una rama la cual, los presentes escuchan… Hiei, lanza su espada para saber de quien se trataba, algo parecido ocurría con Kurama, que encuentra en su jardín a varios hombres al mando de Amaterasu muertos a manos de esas dos chicas y un joven que lo vigilaban en todo momento…

**Fin del capítulo X**

Ah kami!!!! Las cosas están ahora más tensas, ya no permiten a nadie la entrada al Makai, así como se está revelando algunos detalles más sobre esa extraña misión en la que se encuentran los chicos y más, porque Kurama y Hiei tienen extrañas sospechas con las marcan que ambos poseen… ¿qué pasará ahora? Kuwabara es testigo de lo ocurrido¿qué pasó con exactitud en la casa de Kurama? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!

Y bueno, debo decirles que para mi, T.T ya se acabaron las vacaciones y regreso a clases este mismo lunes, así que, eso quiere decir que pueda que estos problemas de actualizar aparezcan de nuevo, aunque como siempre, trataré de tenerlo… en este caso, existen muchas posibilidades (un 70 por ciento) de que esta historia sea actualizada cada viernes- es lo que tengo planeado- para evitar que se me junte con otras dos historias que estoy publicando en este mismo instante…

Pero bueno, será mejor que pasemos a los reviews y claro!!! Agradezco a todos ustedes su apoyo por esta historia!!!!!

**Sunao** **Darmak:** ah kami! XD muchas gracias por tus palabras n.n eso me llena de ánimos para seguir con este fic y bueno, sobre Hiei y Kurama, pues les esperan mucho a esos dos… ya verás lo que pasará con ellos, muchas gracias por tu review! y, evitaré dejarlos tanto tiempo con la intriga (a mí tampoco me agrada eso, créeme U.U)

**Kitsune** **Nyx Erinia:** mmm matarlos, pues… existen las intenciones pero, que lo logren es otra cosa, sólo te puedo decir algo, ellos son más fuertes de lo que parecen ¿por qué? n.n eso se verá más adelantito, y claro que he regresado!!! No me agrada mucho dejar mis historias a medias XDD, y si todo sale como estoy planeando, cada viernes verás un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!

**AsukaHao:** pues si, como decía con anterioridad, estoy de regreso y mi bloqueo ha desaparecido casi por completo, ya solo es cuestión de ser constante en la historia para no perder de nuevo la inspiración XD, muchas gracias por la espera, no solo a ti sino a todas las personas que siguen esta historia…. Jejeje esa Amaterasu, pues si, no tiene buena pinta hacia Hiei y Kurama, ya está haciendo de las suyas… en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!

Ya son todos, de nuevo GRACIAS por la espera y por sus comentarios que me llenan de ánimos y bueno, es momento de irme y claro!, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	12. Despertando ocultos deseos

**Capítulo XI: despertando ocultos deseos**

La espada cae cerca de su zapato, de tal forma que paraliza al pobre chico y suelta un grito ahogado, de alguna forma interrumpe ese extraño encuentro porque Hiei salta hasta darle una patada.

-… qué haces aquí?- dice Hiei con una gélida mirada en su rostro, mientras lo amenaza con su espada en el cuello.

-Yo,… Hi…Hiei…- musita Kazuma más que asustado, las otras presencias miran atónitos porque nunca sintieron su presencia.

Miyu lentamente se acerca a ellos y recuerda que ese chico lo habían visto con anterioridad, sólo que se preguntaba como era que alguien como él, estuviese en ese instante; en el caso Ryu, no duda en acabar con la vida del chico.

-Nadie tiene derecho a intervenir, ni mucho menos un estúpido humano como tú- responde Ryu a punto de matarlo cuando Hiei lo detiene.

Eso sorprende por completo a Kuwabara, observa como Ryu arrebata la espada del koorime y estaba a punto de insertársela cuando el chico de ojos rubíes golpea su estómago para que soltara el arma y cayera al suelo sin aire.

-Déjalo, yo me encargo de él después- musita Hiei con la misma mirada, Kuwabara trataba de calmarse pero algo le decía que ese, no era el koorime que conocía; sentía que su presencia había cambiado un poco.

-…Hiei…quie…quien son… estos?- pregunta observando a los tres jóvenes que lo rodeaban, Hiei solo cruza sus brazos y cierra un poco sus ojos.

-Si no te vas ahora, te mato.

Tras decir esas palabras, el chico de cabellos zanahoria se queda sin habla y lentamente se aleja de ahí; siempre se burlaba de él y trataba de hacerlo quedar mal pero, en esta ocasión sintió un terrible temor que lo deja mudo y hace que su cabeza solo pase la idea de escapar de ahí y tratar de decirse que nada de eso pasó. Al final, Kuwabara se va corriendo de ahí y Hiei suspira fastidiado a lo que había pasado en ese momento.

-Si lo desea, podemos acabar con él… después de todo, es un intruso- dice de pronto Saki mientras saborea ese momento.

-No es necesario, yo puedo matarlo cuando sea conveniente y será mejor que desaparezcan de mi vista antes que los asesine.

Ryu sonríe un poco y ordena a sus dos compañeros abandonar el lugar, solo le dicen que en otro momento se verían porque había por hablar. Hiei por su lado, desaparece del lugar; en el caso de Kurama, los seres muertos yacían en el jardín sin vida, además que otros más se encontraban en la sala.

Kurama se queda completamente paralizado al ver esa imagen, no entendía como era que esos hombres estaban ahí, sobre todo, quien fue su asesino; lentamente se aleja de ahí, no podía decir ninguna palabra hasta que percibe un extraño aroma a rosa y se voltea dándose cuenta que Aya, Yura y Yuki estaban presentes, sus armas cubiertas de sangre y unas miradas serias, como diciendo que esos seres buscaban algo o alguien.

-…us… ustedes?- musita sorprendido Kurama y Yura se acerca a él hasta acariciar su rostro, el cual se mancha un poco de sangre.

-Hemos salvado su vida, estos seres lo buscan y, no permitiremos que le pase algo, mi señor- responde la chica y el pelirrojo se aleja de ellos.

-Y haciendo todo este desorden?... pero ustedes saben algo, verdad?... sobre estos hombres.

De esa forma, Aya hace una leve inclinación para explicarle que esos seres no eran más que soldados de Amaterasu, ella al parecer, tenía grandes sospechas de ellos dos y, seguramente sus soldados estaban ahí con la idea de encontrarlo y acabar con él de una buena vez por todas.

-…con que esa mujer- queda algo pensativo Kurama- como puedo saber que no me dicen mentiras?- el chico hace aparecer su látigo de rosa mientras se coloca en posición de ataque.

-No podemos mentirle a nuestro señor… tanto usted como Hiei-sama, deben cumplir con la venganza declarada en los viejos tiempos- explica Yuki- le pedimos que de favor intente tomar conciencia de esto y recuerde quien fue anteriormente.

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dicen, acaso me están diciendo que existí tiempo atrás o algo parecido?

Los tres jóvenes asienten ante esa pregunta, la cual Minamino no dice más…cada encuentro que tenía con ellos, se sentía como más familiarizado a sus presencias, es decir, no se comportaba tan desconfiado como son otros desconocidos, era como si los conociera de siempre.

Yuki hace una inclinación ante Kurama, éste se sentía un completo extraño por esa clase de gestos, las chicas le sonríen un poco para que se calmara.

-Por qué Hiei está involucrado en esto?... por qué lo mencionan tanto?

-…ustedes eran uno, son uno y serán uno hasta el fin de los tiempos- responde a la pregunta Aya- juraron amor eterno… sin importar que los dioses se interpusieran.

-NANI??? Como pueden decir eso??!!!- dice en tono confundido.

-Con el paso de los días, esa luz regresará de nuevo… además, es seguro que usted ya sienta algo diferente- comenta Yura mirándolo a los ojos.

Para Kurama, eso si era una completa sorpresa porque no entendía como era eso que él y Hiei fueran uno y que en el pasado habían jurado amor eterno, llevando consigo una extraña venganza. Cual va siendo su mayor sorpresa que, suena el teléfono y corre para contestar… se trataba de su hermano.

-Shuichi!!! Qué pasa… mmm no, mamá no está,…está bien, puedes quedarte allá, sólo que te pido que regreses a casa temprano para recibirlos cuando regresen de su viaje…- y termina la llamada, los presentes lo miran raro y lentamente desaparecen.

-No veremos en otra ocasión- y los tres desaparecen, Kurama observa que los cuerpos y restos de sangre desaparecen por completo, dejando un ligero perfume de rosas que en olfatos sensibles era muy penetrante.

-… que bueno que se fueron, me aturde su presencia…- se dice para si y se prepara para descansar.

Al parecer llega un nuevo día y, en uno de los departamentos de un edificio que estaba cercano al centro de la cuidad, un chico se despertaba lentamente, sus ojos cafés observan la luz de ese día y se tapa con las cobijas aunque su madre se las quita mientras lo tira al suelo.

-Es hora que despiertes hijo!!!!!!!!!

-Ma… otro ratito…

-Claro que no!- grita molesta- hoy quiero que me limpies toda la casa y no salgas con tus amigos!!!!

Yusuke se refriega sus ojos para aclarar su vista y se sorprende de ver a su madre bien vestida y arreglada, parecía que iba a salir a algún lado; en efecto, así era… había sido invitada a una reunión y tenía pensado dejar a su hijo solo en casa.

-Mamá, qué te pasa? Y esas ropas?- pregunta un poco desconcertado.

-Torpe, saldré hoy y quiero que cuando regrese, encuentre todo limpio sino, juro por tu padre que no sales en un mes con tus amigos!!!

Ante esas palabras, Urameshi no dice nada, era lo peor que le podía pasar – además de estar en las peleas callejeras- y se despide de su madre hasta acompañarla a la puerta del edificio. Cuando ella desaparece por completo de su vista, el chico en pantaloncillos y una camisa blanca entra al lugar, alguien lo toma de su brazo.

-Urameshi!!!! Que gusto me da verte!!!!- grita Kuwabara algo temeroso, su amigo lo mira raro y quita sus manos de su brazo para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-No molestes Kuwabara, no podré salir hoy, mamá quiere que haga la casa…- dice el chico mientras le da la espalda pero, Kazuma golpea la puerta hasta que le abre.

-Ya veo, pero… si quieres te puedo ayudar… onegai…

El comportamiento del chico se le hacia muy raro, porque no era común verlo tan preocupado; no le dice más y suben hasta el piso del departamento para después entrar en él. Yusuke invita a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá y le da una soda del frigorífico, éste se sienta en el suelo y lo mira a los ojos.

-Qué te pasa? Te veo raro.

-Ah,… bueno yo… es que, como te lo digo…

-NO me des vueltas!!!! Habla claro o te obligo a golpes!!!!- se notaba que Yusuke no se esperaba esa visita porque se encontraba de mal humor por las palabras de su madre en el momento que ésta se fue.

-…está bien, es que… ayer… casi muero, bueno… me pasó algo raro.

-Y?

Kuwabara comienza a platicarle que la noche anterior, había visto a Hiei con unos raros seres que lo miraban de forma desconfiada pero, estuvo a punto de morir porque lo espiaba… lo más raro de eso era que Hiei detuvo su ejecución, además que su trato era conocido, es decir, trataba a esos tres seres como si los conociera de siemrpe. Yusuke escucha con atención ese suceso y se queda pensativo, nunca se imaginó que Hiei tratara con alguien,…si no era con Kurama, en raras ocasiones se portaba "amigable" con él y Kazuma.

-Que raro, Hiei no suele hacer eso- dice de pronto Urameshi.

-Yo pienso lo mismo,… pero… me dio mucho miedo, yo sé que ese enano es de temer pero, en esta ocasión fue diferente,… sentí por un breve instante que no era él realmente, parecía otra persona- comenta Kuwabara tratando de calmarse- llegué a mi casa y ni pude dormir del temor que siento…

-Ya basta, si lo vemos le podemos preguntar, recuerda que detesta que alguien se interponga en sus asuntos.

Ambos, en ese instante se quedan en silencio, no dicen palabra alguna… era como si se les acabara las palabras; realmente ocurría porque, desde el ataque de Koenma en el mundo espiritual, habían visto a Hiei y a Kurama algo raros, era extraño llegar a esa clase de pensamiento pero, esos dos chicos estaban muy confundidos porque no podían entender que pasaba con el koorime y el kitsune de cabellos plateados.

Yusuke suspira y escucha el timbre de la puerta, dentro de sí mismo se maldecía porque quería limpiar la casa pero, con la presencia de Kuwabara, todo se le había dio abajo y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias cuando su madre se entere. Kuwabara deja la lata en la mesa y acompaña a su amigo hasta la puerta, el de cabellos azabaches la abre y se sorprende al ver a Kurama.

El pelirrojo se apena al ver en ropa interior a su amigo, tanto que sin disimularlo, sus mejillas se tornan sonrojadas y suelta una carcajada Yusuke por su cara.

-Ah,… yo… creo que no debí venir tan temprano- dice sin verlo pero Yusuke toma su mano y lo hace entrar a su casa, el chico observa que no era el único visitante, aunque Kuwabara desvía un poco su mirada ante esos esmeraldas.

Kurama se siente un poco incómodo a ese momento pero, Yusuke lo anima un poco mientras le da unas palmadas en su espalda y le da una soda, éste la abre y la bebe lentamente, no degustaba de tomar eso en la mañana.

-Y que te trae aquí Kurama, y… disculpa por mis fachas, es que… mamá quiere que haga la casa.

-En ese caso puedo venir después, lamento llegar sin avisar.

-Nah! No digas eso, siempre eres bienvenido!!!- responde Yusuke con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El chico de cabellos zanahoria no sabía si contar lo que vio anoche porque, él también observó como Kurama se transformaba en el kitsune plateado y besaba al pequeño demonio, y después el encuentro extraño…

-Kuwabara, si pasa algo, puedes platicarme- responde de pronto Kurama mientras lo mira de forma rara.

-Ah, yo… nada… descuida, igual me siento aro de venir aquí sin avisarle a Yusuke- contesta mientras toma lo que queda de su soda, Kurama no le cree del todo pero deja por la paz lo ocurrido.

-En fin, me gustaría pedirles si… bueno, me ayudan al quehacer de la casa… si?...- Yusuke se veía muy nervioso y los chicos asienten como diciendo que, era lo más adecuado y más si llegan a casa del amigo que estaba en ropa interior.

De esa manera, los tres comienzan con la limpieza de la casa… Kuwabara se hacía cargo de la ropa, Yusuke de barrer y de sacudir mientras que Kurama se había apuntado a hacer la comida, por lo que se encontraba en la cocina lavando las verduras. Se trataba de un momento muy tranquilo aunque Hiei miraba todo desde el otro edificio, parecía que su punto de interés no era más que Kurama… no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en verlo…

-_Me siento un completo estúpido…_- piensa para si mismo y observa que Yusuke y Kuwabara salen del lugar para comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, eso le da una oportunidad para acercarse sin levantar alguna clase de sospecha.

Minamino prueba un poco de lo que estaba preparando y se dice para si mismo que era realmente bueno, deja el pequeño plato en el fregadero para salir de la cocina, deja también el delantal que llevaba puesto y, se queda sorprendido al ver a Hiei en medio de la sala.

-Hiei... qué sorpresa verte…- responde tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pasaba por aquí y los tontos?- pregunta y se baja de la mesa tirando la lata de Kuwabara, la cual Kurama levanta con cuidado.

-…salieron,… a qué vienes? No sueles venir aquí sin alguna buena razón.

Por lógica, Hiei se queda callado, mira hacia otro punto y el otro chico no hace más que suspirar porque no se le sacaba a ese koorime de esa actitud, así que se acerca y se sienta lentamente en el sillón.

-…te han visitado esos seres?- pregunta de pronto, Kurama se queda en silencio.

-Puedo deducir que en tu caso, ha sido así… verdad?- responde el kitsune mirándolo fijamente.

-Bah, eso me da un si,… me están hartando ya… a ti no?

-Algo, tengo deseos de matarlos pero, sinceramente algo de mi me dice que no…

En ese instante, ambos se miran uno al otro, como si el momento fuera el único… ambas miradas, esmeralda y rubí se fijan en la otra hasta que…

-Amaterasu-sama de nuevo sospecha de nosotros, anoche me mandó un regalo- dice Kurama de tal forma que Hiei sonríe divertido.

-Tal parece que esa mujer se quiere morir, verdad? Parece que somos sospechosos…

-Lo somos Hiei, y si nos vieran testigos…, ni diré mejor- se silencia Minamino cruzando sus brazos.

-Otra más y esa mujer se muere- rompe el silencio el koorime y lentamente se acerca al de ojos esmeraldas.

El chico no da ningún paso para alejarse y más, cuando siente el aliento de ese koorime, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que, inconscientemente, Kurama lo abraza por la cintura mientras se deleita con los rubíes de Hiei.

-…ellos dicen que tiempo atrás juramos venganza ante los dioses…- musita Kurama mientras acaricia su rostro.

-Matar a los dioses,… me agrada como suena eso- responde Hiei rozando sus labios con los de él.

Y unen sus labios en un extraño beso, era como si un imán los atrajera para unirlos en un momento determinado, Kurama lo acerca a él y lame el cuello del koorime mientras éste suspira y enreda sus dedos con los cabellos rojizos del chico. Hiei vuelve a besar al kitsune pero ésta vez de una forma más apasionada, por lo que éste lo abraza con más fuerza, evitando que se escapara de él. Kurama tira a Hiei al sillón y una mirada típica del kitsune se presenta y toma con delicadeza su mentón.

-…tú sabes por qué hacemos esto?- pregunta con un aire de sensualidad en sus palabras.

-mmm ni… idea- responde en tono desafiante Hiei- solo que siento que esto ya había pasado- eso último se lo dice en su oído y Kurama sonríe.

-No lo sé…algo…- y lo besa rápido- me incita a desearte…a tenerte en mis brazos- y acaricia el pecho del koorime- sentir tu calor…

-…y con ello, haces caer hasta el más temible a tus deseos…- dice Hiei mientras besa al kitsune de tal forma que éste corresponde la misma forma.

Un extraño ambiente se estaba formando en ese instante, lentamente Kurama desabrochaba cada uno de los cinturones de Hiei mientras que éste hacia lo mismo pero con su camisa… extrañamente, ambos seres parecían que estaban en trance porque sus miradas eran un poco distintas, no parecían ellos mismos.

_Tiempos lejanos, donde el mundo era tan claro como el agua,… dos seres se miran fijamente, separados por un puente-cada uno estaba en uno de los extremos de éste- unos ojos rubíes se deleitaban con los esmeraldas brillantes, sus ropas de la más pura seda que vestían a ese ser de una forma realmente elegante que cualquiera se deleitaba ante su presencia._

_Uno musita algo, el otro lentamente se acerca a él, pétalos de rosa rodean a las dos personas mientras se unen en un hermoso abrazo mientras el pelirrojo besa al de cabellos azabaches… el de ojos esmeraldas toma la mano herida de ese ser y la besa…el otro muestra un gesto de dolor pero trata de soportarlo…_

Lo que eran Kuwabara y Yusuke, ambos salían de la tienda cuando se topan con una hermosa mujer de ojos zafiro y cabellos azabaches que caían como una cascada en sus hombros; ambos la reconocen al instante, se trataba…

-Amaterasu-san! Qué la trae por aquí?- pregunta Yusuke tratando de sonar educado.

-…vaya que las tiendas humanas son extrañas, pues… venía a buscarlos, es una sorpresa esto.

-…keh, supongo- Kuwabara la mira con cierta desconfianza.

-Y sobre qué nos quiere hablar?- dice Urameshi tomando las bolsas del supermercado.

La mujer no les dice nada, solo les da la señal que la siguieran para tener un poco más de privacidad para hablar con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los tres se encontraban en un parque, la mujer mira el cielo y luego a los chicos.

-Sólo quiero decirles que las cosas parecen estar a nuestro favor.

-Eh? En serio?!!!- dice Yusuke animado pero Kuwabara solo sonríe.

-…hemos encontrado a los primeros sospechosos.

Los dos, prestan completa atención a la mujer porque se trataba de un elemento muy importante para terminar con esa extraña misión.

-Y quiénes son?- pregunta Kuwabara serio.

Al decir eso, Amaterasu disimula una sonrisa de su parte y toma un poco de aire para decir esa extraña noticia.

-…los demonios Hiei y Kurama.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se quedan helados, no entendían como fue que esa mujer llegó a esos extremos; no podían aceptar que sus amigos fuesen los principales sospechosos de ser los omei. Amaterasu se levanta de la banca en la que se encontraba y observa a los chicos de Koenma sin decir algo más.

-…no… puede ser! No haga esa clase de deducciones!!!!- dice Yusuke molesto- no puede culparlos porque llegaron a ser malos en algún momento.

-No es eso Yusuke-kun, será mejor que vigilen a esos dos…ustedes se darán cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.

Y de esa forma la mujer desaparece entre la gente, Kuwabara deseaba darle su merecido porque no aceptaba que culparan de esa forma a sus amigos, Yusuke estaba igual y prefiere mejor regresar a casa aunque, le dice algo antes a su amigo:

-Que no lo sepan,…

-Claro, además no hay que creerle del todo a esa mujer, ya ves que nunca vio con buenos ojos a Hiei y a Kurama- responde Kuwabara tomando algunas bolsas del mandado.

-Así es…- y los dos se van de ahí rumbo al departamento de Urameshi.

En el departamento del líder del Tantei, Hiei había desabrochado por completo la camisa y se la deja caer, lentamente acaricia el pecho de Kurama mientras éste comienza a desvestir por completo al koorime y sentir su piel suave para después besarla en cada parte… deseaba conocer cada rincón de Hiei mientras que él, también poseía ese erótico deseo… tocarlo, besarlo, sentir su calidez con el solo roce de sus manos…

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que los chicos estaban cerca, por lo que Yusuke abre la puerta y cual va siendo la sorpresa de él y Kuwabara que, encuentran en el suelo a ambos semidesnudos y….

-… ay- es lo único que alcanzan a decir los recién llegados.

Kurama y Hiei se detienen para después mirarse, ninguno de los dos entendía como fue que llegaron a esos extremos y se separan al instante; Kurama toma su camisa y Hiei se acomoda sus ropas y quedar en una esquina…ninguno de los, no sabía que decir con respecto a eso.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo! Y bueno… como ven, Hiei y Kurama han dado otro paso, kami… que será de ellos? Y más que Yusuke y Kuwabara los han encontrado en el momento menos adecuado. No hay que olvidar que Amaterasu ya les dijo que ellos dos eran los sospechosos… y pueda que esté en lo correcto, no?? tal parece que esos dos guardan un secreto que ni ellos mismos saben ¿qué será? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!

Bueno, a todos quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia!!!! Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de esta historia!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
